Recipe called love
by Akirawr
Summary: Prince Syaoran Li needs a cook. Sakura Kinoto is a girl finding a job. Eriol is Syaoran's personal servant. Add a dash of secrecy in Sakura's part and u get a mess! Eri/Sak/Syao Bad At Sum -New Epilogue Up!-
1. Meet the cooks

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! It's Darky again! Anyways I decided to take a slight break from From What Seems to Be Untouchable. No one is reviewing it meaning no one is interested in it. But no worries i won't abandon it as it'll be unfair to the minority who did review..Let me entertain the CCS fans for noe my dear Inuyasha fans!**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secretcy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other? **

**"Hihihihi"Talking**

**'Hihihihi'Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 1--**

**--Meet the Chefs--**

It was a lovely morning in Japan with the birds chirping softly. A girl walked silently in the isolated village of Tomoeda. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was tied up in two pigtails and her eyes was brightest shade of emerald which glitters which mischief. She was wearing a black top with short sleeves which had a wide rectangular collar which ended a few inches away from her collar-bone. The from of the top was ruffled giving it a stylish look. She also wore a knee length jeans which had a pattern on the end which looked like the pants was folded there. Also, beads and plastic jewels decorated the waist area making it look like a stylish belt with floral designs. Her pockets were decorated with beads and jewels too.

She had a bad slung on her shoulder. It was cream in colour and had the caption 'I am not a plastic bag' on it. The girl then walked to the village , obviously striking out from the casual clothes the villagers wore. Like Yukatas and Haoris with Hakamas. She walked slowly to an almost rundown hut where orphaned children were left.

"Excuse me?" she asked meekly. The cloth drapping on the doorway moved aside to show an old lady which was probably about 70 years old. Her eyes were weak brown and her hair all silver were tied in a low ponytail. She wore a white haori over a brown hakama. When the lady eyes saw Sakura's face she instantly gasped and bowed.

"Your Highness, Princess Sakura Kinomoto! What are you doing in a humble place like an old lady's home?" The old lady asked, her voice crackling. The girl , Sakura Kinomoto, just shook her head and smiled.

"I have came to play with the children, Hikaru-san. And don't lower yourself to me. I have disgraced my father's name too much. Do you not remember that it was I who ran away to Korea?" Sakura stated as she took off her shoes. Hikaru then allowed her to come in. There was practically 20 children in there. All dressed in slightly patched kimonos. Boys and girls alike. They were playing with stones by decorated it using crushed chalk mixed with water. When they saw Sakura, their eyes glistered with tears.

"Sakura-san!!" they shouted as they ran to her. But none touched her. Their hands were dirty with paint and they knew its rude to dirty a princess clothes.

"Sakura-san..You look pretty..".

"Where have you been Sakura-san?".

"You didnt come for a loonnggg timee, Sakura-san,".

All the children asked her of her absence but Sakura just smiled as the real reason would only worry their childhood off.

"It's nothing so important dearies. Now if you would..Go wash your hands darlings. I'm going to play with you today," Sakura said as the children squealed for joy and ran to the washroom to wash all the paint off. Sakura walked to Hikaru and took out a whole stack of money and gave it to Hikaru.

"But..Your Highness..This money belongs to you. I am not worthy enough to accept it," Hikaru said, rejecting the large sum of money. Sakura then smiled sweetly and stuffed it back into Hikaru's hand.

"Take it. In it is about a million yen. Use it well to take care of the children and on your health as well. Just act is as a gift from me," Sakura said , placing her bag down on the table. Hikaru bowed with a smile on her face and tears of happiness threatening to fall.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Hikaru said as she kept the money in a safe spot. Sakura just nodded as the flock of students ran out of the hut. Sakura then followed them while bringing out several kites. She then showed it to the children.

"Look at what sister Sakura brought for all of you!" Sakura said, happily. The children squealed in excitement and proceeded to grab their kites. Sakura just giggled as she watch the kids play with the kites and the colourful designes of the kites in the air. Suddenly a loud marching sound made the children scared. They immediately brought their kites down and whimpered in fear. They hid behind Sakura who quickly wore red contact lenses. In Japan currently, contact lenses havent reached them. Only available in the US and some parts of Korea.

"You! Auburn haired girl! Bow down before Touya Kinomoto or get executed along with your pathetic siblings!" One of the Kinomoto gaurds ordered. But Sakura did not falter at all. She stood her ground and stare daringly at the gaurd.

"How dare you!" The gaurds said as he drew his sword. He was about to lunged towards her when...

"**Thats enough!**" Boomed a voice. The many gaurds slowly seperated to form an aisle way for the Prince of Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto, to walk. Touya Kinomoto was a handsome young man. His dark brown hair was so dark it could be mistaken for black and it was slightly messy. He have black eyes which was slightly cold and serious. He wore a very nice suit which was a green top with a silver breastplate. He wore brown pants which reached to his ankles but the bottom part was covered by him metal boots. He wore a short emerald cape which reached his waist only.

Then Touya looked at Sakura. Her eyes ruby was not shining with any emotion, not even fear. Touya then walked to her and grabbed her chin and looked at her face closely, bringing his face close to hers.

"You look a lot like Sakura, girl. What's your name," Touya asked his eyes searching hers for lies.

"Sakura..Sakura Kinoto," Sakura answered her voice unwavering and her eyes showed nothing. Touya moved back a bit. His eyes slightly wide.

"Another Sakura..who directly looks like my sister with red eyes...I must be missing my imouto too much," Touya said as he walked past her and looked at the children.

"Are these your siblings?" Touya asked looking at the children clinging to Sakura in fear. Sakura smiled.

"No, your highness. I just came by to play with them," Sakura replied as she held them. Touya nodded and ordered his men to move. The gaurds move in front of hime as Touya lagged behind. He then looked at Sakura.

"You really do look like Sakura no matter how much i see it," Touya said as he walked off. Sakura smiled. He knew. Sakura then took off her red contacts showing off her emerald eyes again. She looked at the retreating figure of Touya.

"Nice to see you again Onii-san," Sakura said, smiling. She then looked at the children and they smiled up at her. Soon they resumed playing. As the breeze blew gently, it carried a flyer towards Sakura. Sakura looked at it and jumped, catching the flying flyer in her hands. She then looked at it.

'Prince Syaoran Li needs a new personal cook. Those who thinks are worthy enough please come by the castle at afternoon,' she read as she smirked. A new personal chef, huh? She could do that. She then looked at the childrem.

"Darling, i'm sorry but sister Sakura needs to leave for today. I'll come by again tomorrow , alright?" Sakura asked. The chldren stopped playing and hugged Sakura, all at once. They nodded eventhough some whimpered for her not to go. Sakura then detached herself from the children and walked into the hut to take her bag. She then bid farewell to Hikaru and walked off to the Li castle. You see Japan in under the rule of two empires at one go. The Lis and the Kinomotos. Currently the Kinomotos have 2/3 of Japan while Lis have 1/3 due to Kinomotos are from Japan itself. The Lis had came to Japan from Hong Kong, China to find a new place to rule and they landed on Japan.

The Kinomotos and Lis have been in war against the other for many decades. If a Kinomoto was to be seen in Li grounds, she will be executed on the spot, no arguements. If a Li is seen in Kinomoto grounds, they will capture him and determine whether he is innocent or not. If he is he'll be let go and have free excess to the Kinomoto lands but if he is not, he'll be beheaded. The Kinomotos are much more warm-hearted in nature then the Lis whom can only be considered as cold hearted. Lets take their princes as example.

Prince Touya Kinomoto will not let anyone get execute in the streets and in front of his eyes. He does not even carry a sword with him. He also has that warm brotherly look in his eyes. However Prince Syaoran Li, Prince of Li, is a different story. He is trained to be cold and merciless, not showing even a speck of pity to those who are executed in front of him. His amber eyes are always ice tipped and intense.

Sakura then looked at the castle in front of her with a plain face. The Li castle is **way **smaller than the Kinomoto's castle. Sakura was not surprised when she was immediately stopped by the gaurds in the front gate. Sakura then showed him the flyer and they relaxed.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa!! Another participant is here!" the gaurds shouted. Almost immediately a boy of about 18 of age ran towards the gate from the castle. He had neat sapphire hair and glasses. He looked really smart in those servant clothes of his. It was just a plain black coat with black pants. In the coat he wore a white collared shirt and a black tie. He then stopped in front of Sakura and bowed.

"Good Afternoon, my lady. May i have your name, age and your village name please," Eriol said as he took out a notebook. As he fliped the pages, she noticed about 23 names none of it is a female name.

"My name is Sakura Kinoto. Age 18 and I come all the way from a isolated village in Tomoeda. And I am not involved in any current issues of the Kinomotos," Sakura said. Eriol nodded as he invited her in. A maid then passed her a maid outfit and asked her to wear it. Sakura was brought to a nearby washroom to change. The outfit was too puffy for Sakura's liking. Black dress with and oversized puffy black skirt which reached her ankles. She also had to change her shoes to black, heeled shoes. She then walked out of the washroom and Eriol bowed.

"This is only temporary. Once hired, His Highness will assign a designer to design a costume for the cook," Eriol said when he saw the 'Must-I-wear-this-dumb-outfit-kind-of-look from Sakura. Sakura sighed in relief and followed him to the castle.

The insides of the castle was green. Everything was green. From the carpeting to the chandeliers to the vases. All was green. Sakura never saw so much green which was not a forest in her life before. The Kinomoto castle was pink because it was her favourite colour. Maybe it is the Prince's favourite colour. As the proceeded to the main hall, Sakura can't help but notice how lifelessly cold this place was. Yes the candles are lit and the place was shining but the servants and maids here had not even the slightest smiles on them. At the Kinomoto castle however, the maids and servants are allowed to joke around with the royal family like they too are a part of the family.

Soon they reached the main hall. Like the entrance, it's green. Two thrones sat marvellously at the end of this big hall and a long green carpet stretched from the thrones to the door. Sakura then saw 23 other people in servant clothes in a row facing a boy of about 18 years old. He had unruly brown hair and intense amber eyes. He wore a similar suit as Touya did however his was black and had a bright green cape. He then noticed the new guests in the room and his eyes locked with Sakura's.

"Prince Syaoran Li. We have a last minute participant. Her name is Sakura Kinoto and has come all the way from the village of Tomoeda," Eriol said as he instructed Sakura to move forward. She then curtsied, not looking at his eyes anymore as it probably symbolizes rudeness towards the Li prince. Syaoran then grabbed her chin and forcefully make her look at him.

"You come from the Kinomoto lands. What are you doing here?" Syaoran spat in annoyance. He knew that Tomoeda is an isolated village but it still in the Kinomoto lands. Sakura looked at Syaoran with not even a speck of fear in her eyes.

"I came to find a job to feed my already so old adopted mother, Hikaru Saitou, and with the orphans which live with us, your highness," Sakura answered, politely eventhough she wished to just grab Syaoran by the neck and strangle him to death. The only reason she is doing this is to run away. Run away from the Kinomoto castle. Syaoran looked slightly disbelieving and looked at Eriol.

"Is there really an orphanage run by this Hikaru Saitou she speaks of in Tomoeda?" Syaoran asked Eriol somewhat nicer then how he asked Sakura. Eriol then took out another book and flipped.

"Yes, your highness. As stated here, Hikaru Saitou is a kind-hearted lady who has taken care of orphans of many ages. She is supposed to be 76 years old this year, your highness," Eriol said as he bowed. Syaoran nodded and looked at Sakura again. He then let go of her chin and moved a bit back.

"Sorry for my rudeness, Kinoto. Come forward to the table. I was just about to begin my inspections of your hands," Syaoran said as he walked to the front again. Sakura just followed and stood beside the last cook. They all gave her a funny look which practically says 'You-are-the-only-female-cook-here'. Sakura ignored those looks and out out her hands in front of her so Syaoran could inspect it. Syaoran stared at each cooks' hand for about a minute or so to make sure it is clean. Either that or if its too unexperienced looking. Syaoran then stopped at Sakura and held it. He inspect it a bit closer.

"You have very slender and soft, untainted hands Kinoto. Are you sure you are fit to be my personal cook?" Syaoran asked. Sakura was half boiling inside her dress. Syaoran had to be so goddamn annoying doesn't he? One thing's for sure, her brother would have fainted if he sees this and when he regain conscious he will kill the Li brat!

"Yes..In fact I was Sakura Kinomoto's personal cook till she ran away," Sakura said, half lieing. Well it was half true. Sakura , back at her castle, would cook for her meals but with the maids around to help of course. Touya would never allow her to cook alone.

"And why did the Kinomoto Princess run away, Kinoto?" Syaoran asked, kinda curious.

"She was said to be betrothed to the Li Prince and ran away in hatred for her father," Sakura said as her eyes poked with tears slightly at the mention of her father. Syaoran looked a bit surprised by the way his eyes widen a bit.

"Betrothed...to me?" Syaoran asked , disbelieving. He didn't look the happy kind of surprise but it was the betrayed kind of surprise. Sakura nodded as she looked at the apron she is clutching so harshly.

"Yes, your highness. Did Her Majesty never told you?" Sakura asked, her voice tinted with a bit of fake curiousity. Syaoran let go of her hand and shook his head in disagree. Sakura then curtsied as Syaoran whispered something to Eriol. He nodded as Syaoran walked off to the dining room.

"16 out of 24 will be able to proceed on to the dining room for your next task. As I announced your name please move forward and proceed to the dining room. Mr Hayabusha. Mr Takashi. Mr Ryuu. Mr Hayashi. Mr Lee. Mr Rae. Mr Momomiya. Mr Itashi. Mr HaeKyung. Mr Gin. Mr Clyne. Mr Tanuki. Mr Kinyoto. Mr Riku. Mr Sasuki. Miss Kinoto. Please proceed on to the dining room," Eriol said in one whole breath. Sakura was amazed at his lung capacity as she walked to the dining room with the rest of the 15 cooks. The unchosen 8 had to leave immediately.

In the dining room, it was as usual green. The dining table was a long oak table with sat marvellously in the middle of the room. Underneathe it is a green carpet and surrounding it was directly 20 golden chairs with green cushions on it. At the end of the table sat Syaoran. He had his legs crossed, hand supporting his head on the table and staring ahead as the cooks came in one by one , Eriol coming in last. Eriol then walked off to Syaoran's side and asked the cooks to stand at a long table where many different variety of cooked food and fruits and vegetables sat on. On it there is also 16 platter of each different types there is. Syaoran then nodded to Eriol who bowed.

"Cooks, the next task is to decorate your platter as nicely as possible. You can use anything provided on the table. You may begin now," Eriol shouted. The cooks then began decorating their platter. The platter came in different sizes and shapes but Sakura decided to take a white, medium sized one which is plain and had no flowers in it. She then grabbed a pineapple and cut it into half, without peeling it at all. She then scooped out the insides using a spoon in one nice scoop and the flesh of the pineapple was set aside first.

She then saw that fried rice was available thus she placed some rice into the hollow insides of the pineapples. Then she sliced the pineapple flesh to small, crescent-shaped pieces and placed it in a row on the rice. She place the pineapple bowl on her platter and started decorating the platter now. She took several strawberries and started carving out tulips out of them. She then placed them around the platter. She also carved out 4 tomato roses and place it at the sides and end of the platter. She then placed a spring of coriander on the rice and placed the lid of her platter.

Soon enough it was time to present their 'art pieces' to Syaoran. He just looked at the designs of the cooks. He then made comments like 'Too little helping' , 'Too messy' , 'Too much helping' , 'Too little decorations' and what nots. Sakura presented her, Syaoran finally looked pleased. Sakura sighed in relief when he did not give out any comments but she spoke...in fact thought too soon.

"No wonder you are the once personal cook of the Kinomoto Princess. our decoration skills are excellent," Syaoran complimented as he nodded. Sakura looked at him surprised. And so did the other 16 people in the room which includes Eriol. Did Syaoran just ... complimented someone? Eriol smiled softly as he gazed at Sakura.

'I guess he likes her,' Eriol thought as he walked to Syaoran. He whispered something to him and moved out to the kitchen. Eriol cleared his throat to grab the attention of the cooks.

"Only 8 is chosen. The chosen cooks must proceed to the kitchen for their final task. Mr Hayabusha. Mr Ryuu. Mr Hayashi. Mr Rae. Mr Momomiya. Mr HaeKyung. Mr Sasuki. Miss Kinoto. Please proceed on to the kitchen," Eriol said as the cooks proceeded on once their name is called but he then walked to Sakura and patted her shoulder. Sakura looked at him, confusingly.

"Good Luck. You are still Syaoran's favourite," Eriol said, in a warm tone and that smile of his on his face. Sakura smiled up at him in response as they walked into the kitchen together. The kitchen was a slight different place. There stoves , 8 brand new stoves and a table beside each. On the table were a lot of ingredients ranging from onions to salt to chili sauces. Syaoran was inspecting each and every table while placing a paper on each table. He then noticed that Eriol and Sakura came in together at the last of everyone and he turned to look at them. Eriol walked to Syaoran and asked for the next instruction. Syaoran whispered something to Eriol.

"Cooks, please proceed to your allocated tables," Eriol said. The tables had tags on its cloths which held the cooks' name. Sakura's was beside HaeKyung's and where Syaoran and Eriol was standing, making her stand beside Syaoran. She then turned to look at them to find out that Syaoran was staring at her from the side of his eyes.

'Oh man..He has to watch my every move is it?' Sakura thought as she smiled uneasily at Syaoran. Eriol then cleared his throat.

"Cooks, you will be preparing a dish chosen by Prince Syaoran Li. But before we begin, please read the rules placed on your tables," Eriol instructed. Sakura then noticed the piece of paper on her table and grabbed it slowly. She then started reading it.

**Rules During Cooking-**

**1. Do not CONTAMINATE the food.**

**2. WASH your HANDS , COOKERY and INGREDIENTS before cooking.**

**3. Do not POISON the food.**

**4. Do not SPILL anything on the floor.**

**5. Do not create a MESS in the kitchen.**

**6. THROW all RUBBISH in the WASTE DEPOSAL AREA.**

**7. Lastly, Do not SING in the kitchen**

**--Queen of Li Empire, Yelan Li**

Sakura couldnt help but sweatdropped at the rules. Its all the same thing and what's up with the last one?! No singing in the kitchen? That is totally off the point of cooking. Syaoran then looked at Sakura's reaction and wanted to laugh. It was a bit funny on what rules his mother made up for the cooks in the castle. Syaoran then asked Eriol to attract the attention of the cooks.

"Cooks, place your rules down and listen to the dish you have to prepare. Prince Syaoran Li, if you may," Eriol said as he bowed. Syaoran then looked at the cooks, giving that 'I-am-up-to-something' look.

"Participants, the dish i want you all to prepare is..." He stopped dramatically, making all the cooks except Sakura a bit more nervous. What if he made them cook trecherous dishes like Apricot Prune Filled Czechoslovakian Filled Sweet Buns , or Auntie Theas Baklava or even Italian baked Lasagna? They would surely faint trying to do it. Syaoran then took a breath indicating he is about to say out the dish's name. The cooks all prepared themselves for the worse while Sakura looked at them, with a sweatdrop.

"Is... a

"Bowl...

"Of...

"**Instant noodles**,"

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 1--**

**Lol!! Instant noodles. Syaoran wants them to cook instant noodles!! You must figure out how i gots the idea of this story from. Yup when i was eating a bowl of instant noodles at night. You must be thinking what the heck is this 'Apricot Prune Filled Czechoslovakian Filled Sweet Buns' 'Auntie Theas Baklava' and' Italian baked Lasagna' thingy. Well they are real food not some make belief food. Lols I did research before making this fanfiction okay...Anyways..This is the first time i meet the CCS cast!! Lets go to my newly remodeled Office shall we?**

**-Xox0X-Office of Hyperactives**

**Darky: -looks at her weistwatch- Ah..The new casts will be arriving pretty much soon.**

**Syaoran & Sakura: -comes in- Morning!! **

**Darky: -gives them a smile- Lovely..CCS casts. Have a seat. And please help yourselves to the sweets and drinks.**

**Sakura: Why thank you. You're not so bad. -Drinks hot chocolate-**

**Syaoran: Yea...How could the Inuyasha casts call you merciless and evil.. That is so rude of them.**

**Darky: -smiles- Ah well .. People have many views about me.**

**Eriol: -comes in- Sorry I am...OMG! Darky!!**

**Darky:-waves hand- Hi again Eriol!**

**Eriol: -sits beside Darky- Morning to you too, kiddo!**

**Darky: -stares at Eriol- Exxcussee me? Look who's talking..you're stuck in the form of a ten-year old if its not for me who changed you to an 18-year old man..**

**Syaoran: -smirks- She got a point..**

**Eriol: -Glares at Syaoran- Now my cute little descendant is no longer cute. -Summons his staff- I shall turn you to a frog!!**

**Eriol and Syaoran runs around the table.**

**Darky: -sighs- -snaps her fingers- -turns Syaoran and Eriol into chibis-**

**Eriol: -Sreams- I'm a chibi!! -jumps onto Darky's head-**

**Syaoran: -sweatdrop- I must say i look cute..**

**Sakura: -hyper- Cute?! You are ADORABLEE!! -hugs Syaoran-**

**Darky & Eriol : -sweatdrop- **

**Darky: At least they are nicer than Inuyasha casts.**

**In the closet of Office of hyperness is a door to Office of Hell where the Inuyasha casts sat depressingly as they groaned in exhaustion.**

**Inuyasha: Good luck to them.**

**Kagome: Amen...**

**-Xox0X-End of Office scene.**

**Alright! First Chapter done.. Please review.. Don't make me put a specific amount of reviews before i update another. Cya all soon**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	2. Your Chef My Crush

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**_

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Anyways! I got my chapter 2 ready! Isn't that great? Have fun **

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other? **

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 2--**

**--Your Chef, My Crush--**

Everyone stumped. Well that does not include Syaoran and Sakura though. They were having their normal facial expressions except that Sakura had a bigger sweat drop on her head as she stared at the stoned cooks. Was it really that weird for them to cook instant noodles? Maybe it was because it was a competition and instant noodles is practically the easiest thing to cook in the whole wide world, next to the every famous fried egg. Syaoran cleared his throat in annoyance when the staring did not seized.

Eriol was the first to recover from the shock. He then looked at the cooks as well who were still stoned in shock.

"Please proceed on with the cooking," He stated and everyone turned to their tables. Sakura did not really have enough space to move about as both Eriol and Syaoran were standing in her table space and they took up practically half of the space. Sakura then reached out for a packet of instant noodles and stared at its instructions.

'Boil..blah blah blah... This that...Yea right... Okay... Wait..the rules did not say we couldn't modify the recipe didn't it,' Sakura thought as she smirked in mischief. Syaoran whom was staring at her at the side of his eye saw the smirk and couldn't help but ponder on what the girl was going to do.

Sakura then peeled some shallots and placed into a saucepan filled with boiling water. Then she added in crushed lemon grass, kaffir lime leaves, galangal (some what like young ginger) , lime juice , fish sauce , tamarind and crush chili peppers.She then add in salt and pepper for taste. As she was adding in the ingredients into the soup, she kept on bumping to Syaoran and it was getting slightly annoyed as she had to apologize every time she did.

But she did not notice that Syaoran did not actually mind when she bumped to him. In fact he had a small smile on his face. A small amused smile. Sakura in annoyance decided to vent her anger on the instant noodle package. She then ripped open the instant noodles packet and took the seasoning given. She then scoffed and threw it behind where the waste disposal area was.

The packet flew past Syaoran who was amazed when the packet hit the basket and fell into it perfectly. Sakura then continued cooking. She placed the noodles into the boiling soup and closed the lid. She then took out a bowl and and started frying some shrimps. The shrimps were coated in a mixture of flour and water and covered in breadcrumbs before being fried making it looks fat and crunchy.

Sakura then poured the noodles into the bowl and placed the shrimps nicely on it in a cute flower shape. She the placed a pair of blue chopsticks on the bowl and she smiled at it triumphantly. It was splendid. After all the cooks were done, Syaoran told them to stand in a row in front of him when he is tasting the noodles. HaeKyung, the cook whose table was beside Sakura, stood beside her and raised an eyebrow when he saw her very nicely done instant noodles which now do not look like instant noodles with those shrimps on it.

"You changed the recipe for instant noodles, didn't you?" HaeKyung whispered to Sakura. Sakura looked up at him and smiled. HaeKyung is a man whom was a head taller than Sakura. He had unruly emerald hair as bright as Sakura's eyes and soft , warm auburn eyes, which make him a total opposite of Sakura in appearance. He was wearing the same servant suit as Eriol.

"Yup, the recipe did not say we couldn't now, did it?" Sakura said, not realizing that Syaoran was looking at them at the corner of his eyes. HaeKyung gave a soft chuckle as Sakura giggled. That is what you call using your brain. Syaoran then tasted Sakura's instant noodles and can't help but slightly wince -softly- at the active taste of the Tom Yam soup but it was nice nonetheless.

Syaoran then walked to Eriol and whispered something to Eriol and then looked at HaeKyung with a slight icy glare. Well HaeKyung at this point was patting Sakura's head for her smart thinking. Syaoran then walked to his place at Sakura's table. Eriol then looked at Sakura in the eye.

"Prince Syaoran Li has chosen his new personal cook. It is none other than Miss Sakura Kinoto," Eriol announced. The cooks clapped as Sakura curtsied. Eriol then raised his hand to silence their clapping.

"Also , Prince Syaoran Li has also granted Chae HaeKyung as her assistant," Eriol announced. HaeKyung bowed as the rest clapped. Soon the unchosen 6 cooks had to leave. They congratulated Sakura and HaeKyung and left. Syaoran then looked at the two cooks.

"Come, you shall follow me to the designer's room. She is a Kinomoto's designer captured when she was found loitering in the Li grounds. So I hope you two are not so uncomfortable in having her," Syaoran said as he slowly led them out of the room to a staircase. Sakura's eyes widen and the word 'Kinomoto's designer'.

'Could it be...Tomoyo-chan?' Sakura thought as they reached the room. Eriol opened the door and they went in. The room was fairly small with only a chair, a desk , a small dressing srea , a sewing machine -old fashioned ones- and a closet. There on the chair said a lady. She had marvelous pale violet hair reaching her waist. It flowed nicely down with waves and curls in it. Her eyes were or a deep violet, concentrating in her sewing. Eriol then knocked on the already open door and the lady turned to look at them.

She immediately stood up and curtsied, without looking up at them. She then looked up to acknowledge the visitors when her eyes met Sakura's. It widened when it registered to her whom Sakura was.

"Sakura-chan!" She exclaimed , making everyone stare at Sakura in confusion. The lady then drop the dress she held and ran to Sakura, hugging her tightly. She was crying in happiness and Sakura had no choice but to hug her back with less enthusiasm as she did not want to get caught red-handed of who she really is. Syaoran then cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of the lady.

"Do you know her, Kinoto?" Syaoran asked Sakura. The lady looked at Sakura with a confused look before the look of realization dawned on in.

"Yes, your highness. I met her once when she was walking in Tomoeda searching for the cloth which can be found there only. She said I could become a model if i wanted but I refused. If I am not wrong, she is Tomoyo Daidouji, the Kinomoto designer," Sakura answered Syaoran, giving the lady, Tomoyo, the I'll-explain-later look.

'Kinoto, huh? What are you doing, Sakura-chan? Running away again?' Tomoyo thought as she detached herself from Sakura. Syaoran nodded as a You're-correct' to Sakura. Syaoran then whispered something to Eriol and left without a word.

"Daidouji, Kinoto-san and HaeKyung-san here needs cooks suits for their new jobs as personal cooks of Prince Syaoran Li," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and walked to the closet. She opened it and revealed a whole collection of dresses, costumes and suits. Sakura then saw something she remembered from the Kinomoto castle. She then walked towards the closet, almost mesmerized as memories of her life in the castle came into her mind.

She then reached out her hand. HaeKyung and Eriol looked at her confusingly but Tomoyo looked at her with a smile. A soft, sad smile as she knew that reminds her of her princess days in the castle. Sakura's hand the gripped a cherry pink suit. She grabbed it the hook keeping it up and brought it down. She looked at it and fingered the patterns on it.

The top was a short, probably reaching Sakura's waist only. It was a bright pink top with eight large, circular, pink buttons at the front – in two rows of fours- which buttons up the opening of the top. It had a small sweetheart neckline and cap sleeves. On the front of the top also were a cherry blossom flower created by sewing on pink beads in the shape of the petals. The bottom was a box pleated cherry pink skirt which probably ends at the middle of her knee cap. Sakura smiled gleefully at the costume which made the two men in the room mesmerized. Throughout the whole competition she had only given small fake smile but this time it was real.

"Is this allowed in the castle?" Sakura asked as she stared at the beautiful costume in awe. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who then nodded slowly. Sakura shrieked in happiness and hugged the costume close to her. Tomoyo then shushed Sakura to the dressing area and asked her to wear it. Tomoyo closed the curtains and then looked at HaeKyung. She walked nearer and started taking measurements. She then nodded and nodded as she made HaeKyung raise his hands this and that.

She then walked to the closet and took out a costume which looked a bit like a chef's costume. Its top was black and probably would reach HaeKyung's hips. It has ten buttons in two rows of five. It has a mandarin collar and sleeves. On the back of the top was a symbol of the yin yang. The bottom was a pair of black straight pants. She then gave him the costume right when Sakura came out of the dressing area. Eriol whom was the first to notice Sakura, looked at her in awe.

She looked very cute in it. The costume really suit her name and complimented her lovely, sparkling emerald eyes. Sakura then looked at Eriol in confusion. Eriol must had been staring at her as she had started to look at herself and back at Eriol. A blush had decorated his face by now and he was looking away.

'It must be because the maids in the castle are not as bright as her. That's why is attractive,' Eriol thought as he tried to reason himself for blushing. Sakura then stood beside as HaeKyung changed. Sakura then looked at Eriol weirdly when she saw the blush on his cheeks.

"Do I look alright? You gave me a very weird kind of stare just now Hiiragizawa-kun. Is there anything the matter about the costume?" Sakura asked Eriol as she smiled up at him. Eriol blush went deeper when he saw that smile of her as he shook his head.

"Oh nothing, Kinoto-san. You look absolutely splendid in it. And please, just call me Eriol," Eriol said as he smiled down at her when his heart beat went back to normal. Sakura smiled softly.

"You can call me Sakura then," Sakura said as she looked at HaeKyung whom had just came out. Tomoyo then looked at the two chef and tapped her chin. She kept feeling that something was amiss. She then realized what it was and smacked her forehead. She then went tot the open closet and started digging for something. Then she found it. She showed to Sakura and HaeKyung what she found with a brilliant smile on her face. In her hands were two chef toques. A cherry pink and a solid black chef toques.

Sakura and HaeKyung laughed at her silliness and took their respective colored toques. They then wore it and viola! They looked like real cooks now, which they are. Eriol smiled at them. Sakura then bid farewell to Tomoyo as Eriol led them to the kitchen. Syaoran was there, awaiting their arrival. When he turned to look them, his reaction was the same as Eriol's when he saw Sakura but his was a bit more controlled and a blush did not appear on his face.

"You both look great. Anyways, this will practically be the place you'll hang out most of the time. Anyways, I had forgotten to mention that, Kinoto, you are my personal maid as well. So you can just wear this costume when you're doing both. Is that okay with you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura just nodded, digesting this new information. Syaoran then looked at Eriol.

"Eriol, I need you to show Kinoto around. I am not hungry now so she is allowed to do anything she wants except get out of the castle areas. Unless she tells you as to wear she is going and for whatever reason. So have fun you two. HaeKyung, you'll have to stay back for a while. I need to continue perfecting your skills," Syaoran said. Eriol bowed as Sakura curtsied.

"Come, Sakura-chan. I shall show you around the castle," Eriol said as he and Sakura left. Syaoran heard what Eriol called Sakura and was slightly surprised.

'You're fast Eriol. Already at first name basis. Maybe it's because you can act yourself around her,' Syaoran asked as he went back to perfecting HaeKyung's skills. Eriol then brought Sakura to her bedroom. The room was pretty plain with a single bed with white mattresses in the middle of the room and a closet to kept their things. A mirror and a dressing table. And thats all. No colorful walls or anything to brighten up this place.

"Well, this is your bedroom, Sakura-chan. I know it's plain but you are allowed to decorate it anyway you like," Eriol said as Sakura scanned the place. Sakura nodded and they walked out. They then walked to Syaoran's room. His room, in a nut case, was green. Green curtains, green mattresses and green closets. The only thing which was not green was its flooring which was a nice black carpeted floor. The king-sized bed was leaned against a wall with a large photo of Syaoran on top of it. It was neat with a small peony plant at the side of the bed, on a small stand.

"You'll have to wake him up every morning and clean this room every morning as well. Also you are to comply to his orders and do not insult him one bit. He has a short temper if I do say so myself. Also, please remember to water the peony plant there. It's his favorite," Eriol said as he pointed to the peony plant. Sakura nodded in understanding. Now she really wouldn't want to insult the prince.

The then walked to the garden. It was a large open space with rocks as footpaths and flower beds consisting of every single flower in the world. Also, the garden had a large , white marble fountain in the middle with statue of mermaids holding pots where the water shoots out. There is a birdbath at the corner of the garden. Sakura looked at the garden in awe. Back at the Kinomoto's castle, there is only Sakura trees and peony plants. Their fountain there was much bigger than the Li but instead of mermaids, it was statues of angels.

"It's beautiful," Sakura muttered out. Eriol just smiled softly and nodded.

"Well this garden is tended by many maids and you're not one of them. You are Prince Syaoran Li's personal maid meaning you are to be there for only Prince Syaoran Li's issues. Not the entire castle," Eriol explained. Sakura just nodded as she looked at the bright sky. Then she remembered the orphans at Hikaru's house. She did not even finished playing with them. She then looked at Eriol.

"Can we go out of the castle grounds to meet my mother? She would really be happy if I told her the good news," Sakura said as she gave him a slight begging look which made her look really cute. Eriol looked at the cute face and couldn't help but agree. Sakura shrieked in happiness and hugged Eriol, not realizing what she did. She took of her toque and stuffed in into her pockets. She looked really ridiculous with it on. She and Eriol then walked out of the castle and started walking to Tomoeda.

On the way to Tomoeda, which was really far from the castle, they decided to get to know each other better.

"You actually lived with 20 orphaned kids? That's really saddening," Eriol said as Sakura finished telling her fake childhood stories. Sakura then looked at him curiously.

"How about you, Eriol-kun? How was your childhood and your family?" Sakura asked. She regretted it when she saw the sad expression on his face. She was about to apologize when Eriol spoke up.

"Well, my childhood wasn't really that nice. I didn't go to school as I had to work to feed my poor mother. My father left us when I was not even born. My mother had fallen sick and we did not even have enough money to feed ourselves, let alone buy food for ourselves. So when I was 5 years old, my mother died due to her illness. I had nowhere to live but on the streets when one day, Prince Syaoran Li, 5 years that time, saw me and decided to take pity in me. He then proposed that I work for him as a servant. I had to agree. I had no where to live and nothing to eat and Prince Syaoran Li was like my savior at that moment. So I had served him for 13 years now," Eriol said, tears collecting in his eyes at the mention of his mother.

Sakura looked at him sympathetically. As compared to him, her life must probably be an effortless life with no problems, this and that. Life as a princess was so much more better than his life and it that life she actually lived in. Sakura then hugged him. Eriol looked down at her shocked.

"It'll be okay. I'll be there with you to, like Prince Syaoran Li. I'll be your friend," Sakura said as she hugged him tightly. Eriol looked down at her as something came to his mind. She reminded him so much of the Kinomoto princess which he had read a lot of times in the news.

Sakura Kinomoto was a precious gift to the Kinomoto. A gift directly from heaven itself. The girl have a heart of gold which showed in her kindness and her sympathy. She can be seen hugging even maids who are feeling down and tired due to their amounts of work. She could be seen laughing and joking around with the servants and maids in the Kinomoto castle. Also she could be seen cooking her own meals, cleaning her own room , washing her own clothes and even tend to her flowers on her own. She really is a precious gift to the Kinomoto. To top it off, she has martial arts skills perfected and her swordsmanship was excellent.

That's what they all say about Sakura Kinomoto but none of them actually seen her. She is always hidden in the castle away from the crowds. Eriol then returned the hug loosely.

"You remind me so much of the Kinomoto princess I read so much of," Eriol said , smiling softly. He did not notice that Sakura tensed up slightly at the mention of the Kinomoto princess or not he would have figured out the real identity of Sakura. Sakura just looked up at him.

"What have you read about Sakura Kinomoto? How she looked like maybe?" Sakura asked. Eriol shook his head.

"No, it's stated that nobody really knows how she looked like. To make things worse, she ran off to Korea and have yet to come back to Japan. All I have read about her is that she is a kind hearted lady," Eriol answered as he looked at Sakura. She giggled.

"Let me tell you a secret. I know how she looks like. I've seen her before," Sakura said, with that playful tone. Eriol looked down at her in shock. Then realization dawned on him. Wasn't Sakura the ex-personal cook of Sakura Kinomoto? Surely she should have seen the princess more than once.

"You've really seen her?" Eriol asked, interested in this new information . Sakura just nodded as she restrained herself from pointing out directly how the princess of Kinomotos look like.

"Well let's just say she looks a bit like me. With longer hair and soft green eyes, not emerald eyes," Sakura said briefly as she broke the hug. She then walked ahead, ignoring Eriol's call for her to further give him details on how the princess looks like.

They soon reached Tomoeda . Sakura then saw that her brother, Touya Kinomoto was standing at Hikaru's orphanage, talking to the children and Hikaru herself. It looks as if Touya was searching for someone and Sakura had a pretty good idea who he is searching for. She needed to wear her contacts but Eriol is right beside her and she has to see Hikaru. She was stuck!! Either she gets caught by Touya and gets brought back to the castle or Eriol finds out that she is hiding something major from the Kinomotos' .

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 2--**

Uh oh! She is so busted!! How is she gonna get off this one? For this fanfiction, I won't be putting much gags or this or that as I noticed it aint funny so yea Have fun with the story meaning no gags, more story Anyways I don't really know who to put Sakura with, Eriol or Syaoran. Help!! Please gimme reviews or I'll stop giving you chapter. Tell me who Sakura should be with. Have fun!!

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	3. She's Tangled Up!

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 3!! OMG I'm a fast updater nowadays!! So drink a cup of hot chocolate and enjoy!**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**

**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**

**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**

**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**

**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**

**Yelan Li- 40 years old**

**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**

**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**

**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--Chapter 3--**

**--She's Tangled up!--**

They soon reached Tomoeda . Sakura then saw that her brother, Touya Kinomoto was standing at Hikaru's orphanage, talking to the children and Hikaru herself. It looks as if Touya was searching for someone and Sakura had a pretty good idea who he is searching for. She needed to wear her contacts but Eriol is right beside her and she has to see Hikaru. She was stuck!! Either she gets caught by Touya and gets brought back to the castle or Eriol finds out that she is hiding something major from the Kinomotos' .

She then decided to run. The only option to get away from both situations. She then looked at then briefly and turned the other way quickly. She started tugging Eriol's hand the other way. He looked really confused but Sakura really need to get away from there fast! But she wasn't really that fast. Touya had decided to look at her direction. Touya's eyes widened. He thought he saw that auburn haired girl owning a pair of emerald eyes.

'Is that...Sakura?!' He thought, as his eyes swelled with tears for his missing sister. He looked at the guards, not caring the tears streaming down his handsome face.

"Chase after her! Chase after my sister!" He ordered as the guard dropped their weapons and ran. Sakura looked at them and cursed as she and Eriol started running. Sakura was slightly slowed down by the skirt she was wearing.

'His sister..? Isn't that...?' Eriol thought as he looked at Sakura. His eyes widened. He then realized what this all was. Another runaway. The runaway of the Kinomoto princess. And the princess is...Sakura?! Eriol couldn't believe it but she did tell him that the princess looked like her. Maybe its a mistaken identity? Then why was she running away from them?!

"Eriol..Run the other way and go back...I'll come back after I shake off these guards..They'll capture you and you might get killed for working for a Li...GO!" Sakura shouted as she let go of Eriol's hand. Eriol had to stop thinking weird possibilities and ran the other way than Sakura did and into the forest. The guards as expected followed Sakura only, leaving Eriol to run for safety. Sakura looked behind and cursed. They were gaining speed on her. She then took out her contacts and only had time to only wear one of it. She then felt someone grab her shoulder.

"Halt, princess!!'' The guard said. Sakura growled out in anger and turned , giving him an uppercut to his chin. The guard fell backwards and Sakura elbowed the guard's stomach. She then turned again and continued running. Another guard grabbed her shoulder and she then grabbed his hand , bent slightly and tossed the guard over her. She then jumped over the fallen guard and continued trying to put one her other contacts. She did it successfully after a few tries. Suddenly she felt something wound up on her ankle. She looked down. It was a whip, causing her to trip as it was pulled and fell to the ground face first, dirtying her cook's clothes with dirt.

'Chikuso,' she cursed in her mind as she was roughly pulled by a guard to her feet. The guard looked at her eyes and his brown ones narrowed when he saw it was red not emerald. The guard then raised his hand and slapped Sakura on her face.

"Insolent child. Do you think it's funny playing chasing with the Kinomotos as the princess?!" the guard said. He was about to slap her again when Touya grabbed his hand.

"I believe thats enough. Let go of Sakura now," Touya said, seeing that it was Sakura Kinoto not Sakura Kinomoto in his hands. The guard just let go of Sakura whom fell roughly on her bottom. He bowed and walked to the other guards. Touya then offered his hand to help Sakura up to her feet. Sakura took his hand and slowly get to her feet. Touya then proceeded to dust off all the dirt on Sakura's costume, making Sakura's heart swelled up due to the kind acts her brother always does to only his sister, her.

"I'm terribly sorry for that guard's actions. We are desperately searching for our dear princess and you happened to look a lot like her. I have mistook you for her," Touya said as he bowed slightly in apology. Sakura just nodded in acceptance and looked at her hand in Touya's. He then sighed as he rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop appearing in Tomoeda for a while. My guards will yet again mistake you for my sister and I might not be here to save your pretty little self," Touya sighed as he looked at Sakura with slight pain and loneliness in his eyes. Somehow that look wanted to make Sakura cry her heart out. Cry out in guilt. She was the cause of her brother's pain and she couldn't stand it when it is reflected in his sorrowful eyes. But...she's doing this to sustain her freedom and never to be trapped in the castle like a caged bird. Sakura's eyes swelled with tears slightly as she looked up at Touya and smiled.

"I hope that Princess Sakura shows up again. It had been 3 long years since she ever came back to Japan," Sakura said, her voice slightly shaking with the emotions she tried to keep in. Touya just looked at her with that same sorrowful brown eyes and smiled softly. He let go of the hand he had been holding all this while and looked up at the sky. He let out a sigh which sounded fake and pained.

"I do hope so.. I miss her so very much. Her smiles. Her laughs. Her very emerald eyes. The whole kingdom is begging on their knees to the gods to bring her back. My mother, The Queen, had even promised to break the engagement between her and the Li Prince. The whole kingdom is so bleak and so empty without the liveliness of our dear princess. Why did god had to make her run away and it's not her who suffers..But us," Touya cried out softly as crystalline tears fell from his eyes and he made no attempt to stop it.

The pain he had held for so long. Tears of 3 years which he had kept hidden was now streaming down his cheeks. Sakura clenched her fists at her sides. She couldn't bear it anymore. He looked so goddamn sorrowful with those tears streaming down his face and him just practically crying in front of her which she hardly saw him do.

Sakura then raised her hand slowly. The guards looked at her in awe as she placed her hands on Touya's cheeks. She then used her thumbs to brush away the tears from her brother's face. She then smiled a sorrowful smile which looked so gorgeous even with her own tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks. Touya looked down at her with slightly wide eyes. This reminded him so much of Sakura. Her very ability to feel the other party's emotions till it struck her soul so deeply till she is able to understand how they truly feel.

"Do not cry, your highness. Princess Sakura Kinomoto will come back. She can never be so heartless to hurt her own people," Sakura said, her voice strong and unwavering. Touya just smiled down at her and removed her hands from his face.

"You really do remind me of her so much. Would you mind but do me a tiny favor? This favor may be tiny but it can help the Kinomoto kingdom regain it's former glow," Touya said. Sakura looked at him. What could he possibly be suggesting?

"Sakura Kinoto, I humbly plead you to be our pretend princess for a while," Touya said as he bowed down to his knees. The guards looked at him in shock as he was bowing down to a lower status girl.

"Your highness, please stand up. Do not bow down to me. I am nothing but a commoner. None of a higher status of you," Sakura said, slight worry in her voice due to the favor Touya had asked of her. She couldn't possibly be the princess again. She will be too dearly attached to her former self till she might not be able to part herself with them when she wants to run away again. But Touya wouldn't budge. He knelt there in front of Sakura. Many villagers had came out of their huts to witness this scene of a lifetime. A royalty kneeling down to a commoner. Sakura couldn't stand her brother suffering again.

"I accept this favor. However, your highness, I do have ruby eyes whereas Sakura Kinomoto has emerald eyes. Will the Queen and King not ask of the difference?" Sakura asked, making Touya smirk softly. He then pulled out something from his pockets which looked like... Sakura's eyes widen. Contact lenses! A pair of emerald contact lenses in their casing sat innocently in Touya's hand. Sakura gasped softly.

'I thought contact lenses have yet to reach Japan!' Sakura shouted in her mind as she slowly took the contact lenses into her hands. Touya looked at her reaction and smiled softly.

"These are called contact lenses. They can be used to replace glasses. They have yet to reach Japan. However, Sakura Kinomoto had bought a box of them in Korea and our spies had managed to grab hold of such information. However, the color she bought was not specified," Touya explained. Sakura started to feel quite uneasy.

'Busted! Busted! BUSTED!!' Sakura shouted in her mind as she looked at Touya, whom was still kneeling on the ground.

"Give me a minute, your highness. I'll like to try without people watching," Sakura said as she took out the contacts from their casing. She then turned to look away from Touya and slipped the contacts back into their casing. She then took out her ruby contacts and slipped it into another casing but the ruby contacts did not went unnoticed by Touya. He smiled softly.

'How far longer can you lie to us Sakura Kino_mo_to?' he thought as Sakura turned with her emerald eyes in place. The guards gasped as she looked up at them. She looked directly like their missing princess. Sakura smiled cheerfully, which hid the tears in her eyes. Touya stood up slowly.

"Now you shall be called Sakura Kinomoto in the Kinomoto castle. Please come in the morning and stay in the castle overnight everyday. You need to find a way to explain to your Prince about this," Touya said as he walked to his guards. Touya gave a her a small smile when he looked back at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, sister," Touya said as he walked away. Sakura looked at the back of her brother with slight wide eyes. The way he said 'sister' was so pained, loved and caring. Sakura's tears started flowing down her cheeks as she fell to her bottom, crying. Her fist clenched the ground in pain as she continued to sob alone. The villagers looked at her in pity as they shuffled closer to her and placing her in a middle of a protective circle.

'I do not belong in the castle. I do not!' Sakura shouted in her mind as she placed her head on her knees. The tears wet the ground she was sitting on. Up at the sky, black clouds started to loom over the villagers of Tomoeda and Japan itself. The villagers looked up at the sky as rain started to fall, a sign that heaven was feeling sympathy for the trapped girl. Sakura then wiped her tears with the back of her hand. There was no use for her to cry. People would wish to live the life of a princess but she.. she wished she had lived the life of a villager instead.

Sakura hoisted herself up to her feet and slowly turned to the Li castle. Eriol must be worried sick for her safety. She then slowly walked to the castle, not caring about the heavy rain.

**At the Li Castle**

Eriol waited at the gate with an umbrella in his hand looking out at the rain, looking out for a certain cook. Syaoran had retired to his bedroom for a short nap and Sakura must be back before he awoke. He'll be grumpy if she isn't and it doesn't help when Eriol did not report to him when he had returned due to fear of him asking where Sakura is.

Eriol sighed as he clenched his fist in frustration. It is raining even harder than before, blurring his vision of the front of the gate. Then he saw a faint auburn haired figure. He cry out in relief softly as he ran to the girl. She looked really drenched with her clothes stuck to her body like a second skin. He immediately took off his dry jacket suit and placed it on Sakura when he was near her. He then looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Sakura-chan! Where have you..." He stopped when Sakura looked up at him to acknowledge his presence. His sapphire eyes widen when he saw that it was puffy and red and not the normal cheerful emerald eyes. She had been crying from the looks of it. Eriol sighed and just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her into the castle.

He quickly brought her to his room. His room was not like Sakura's whose was plain. But his was a nice calm sapphire room with the same things in Sakura's room except there was a few additional things like stacks of papers and other things.

"Sit on the bed," Eriol ordered as he walked into another room which was connected to his room. Sakura just sat at his bed, clutching the jacket closer to her as it was cold outside. Eriol then threw her a towel and walked to a fireplace at his room. He then lit a fire in it and the room started to become warmer. Sakura wiped her wet face and hair with the towel. She opened her pigtails and dried her hair with the towel.

Eriol went out for a while, not before telling her to stay put. Sakura looked around the room. It was so much warmer than that of room which she knew is freezing cold as this one had a fireplace in it. Sakura looked at the blur bed she was sitting on. The area around her was wet due to her wet clothes. Sakura shivered as a cold breeze came into the room by the window which Eriol forgotten to close. Sakura then stood up and walked to the window.

She then reached out for the windows when she saw something. There at the garden was Syaoran with an umbrella looking up at Eriol's window...and into her eyes.

'Didn't Eriol said that Li was in his bedroom, asleep?' Sakura thought as Syaoran looked away, seemingly like he had never notice her. He then looked up at the sky. Sakura saw him mutter something and went back into the castle.

"You know, Sakura-chan. You will get a cold if you stand there," Eriol said from behind her. Sakura immediately looked at him and smiled uneasily.

"I was just about to close the window because its getting colder. The heat is running away," Sakura said. Eriol chuckled softly and walked to the window and closed it. He then gave her the cup of steaming tea in his other hand and moved slightly away from her.

"So what did the Kinomoto prince wanted?" Eriol asked as he looked at Sakura's face which was shining with a glow as she drank the tea slowly. She stopped drinking when he asked and brought the cup away from her mouth.

"He..mistook me for Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied softly as she looked down as she did not dare to look up at Eriol for she might not know whether she could lie to him.

"And? What did he do to make you cry?" Eriol asked as he walked slowly towards her.

"He...Just asked me to become the princess till the princess comes back," Sakura said as she closed her eyes, bracing for an exclamation from Eriol. But none came. She opened her eyes and looked up at Eriol's face which was dead serious.

"You know, you might be beheaded if Prince Syaoran Li finds out about this," Eriol said, his eyes shining with seriousness with a bit of fear. Sakura sighed and nodded slowly.

"But..Prince Touya was practically crying in front of me and the whole of Tomoeda. I felt too much sympathy for him. Having lost a sister and having to search for her for up to 3 years," Sakura said as her eyes shone with unshed tears as the same pain came back to her heart. Eriol looked down at her, still serious looking.

"Sympathy for Prince Touya..? or... Sympathy for a **Brother** who is missing **his sister whom stood in front of him acting as a commoner**?" Eriol asked her, emphasizing some of the words. Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes. She then chuckled softly.

"A sister? Are you saying that I am Sakura Kinomoto? The Runaway Princess of Kinomoto?!" Sakura shouted at him, her voice cracking due to the lies. Eriol just gave her a hard stare.

"Tell me the truth Sakura," Eriol said as he grabbed her shoulders roughly. Sakura gave a soft whimper at the pain but still looked up into his eyes with fear and unshed tears.

"I am..**not**..Sakura Kinoto...I am Sakura Kino_mo_to..." Sakura said. There she said it. She said **it**! Eriol let go of her shoulders and gave a frustrated sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the walls in disbelief.

"This is not good," Eriol said as he looked at Sakura whom was looking down at the floor, in shame.

"You have to go back to your castle no matter what. I'll tell Prince Syaoran Li that you are leaving the country so you can go back to your princess days," Eriol said as he walked to the door. Sakura's eyes widen as she ran to him and hugged him from behind. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she shook violently due to the mention of her castle.

"Please do not bring me back to that place , please! I do not belong there!" Sakura said in a pleading manner. She was gripping onto Eriol like a lifeline.

"You do not know how trapped I feel in there. That's why I ran away. I want to marry for love, not for some stupid merging of the two empires! I do not want my life to be controlled by mother and father! I DO NOT!! I just wish I was a damn commoner! Not some princess!" Sakura sobbed as she slid to her knees, her hands getting loose from her grip on Eriol and placing it on her face. She sobbed in it as tears spiraled down her wrists.

Eriol looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face as he knelt in front of her. He then took out a handkerchief and pulled her hands away from her face gingerly. He then slowly wiped her tears away.

"Alright...But we must keep this a secret among us two..and Daidouji. I somehow predicts she knows you are the princess.. Anyways..It's getting late now. The sun has set and you wouldn't want to be caught in my room at this time," Eriol said as he put away the handkerchief. Sakura looked at him.

"You won't take me back to the Kinomoto castle?" Sakura asked as she gave him that cute pleading look. Eriol just smiled at the look.

"No I won't.. Though we must find a way to sneak you out of the castle to meet with your brother," Eriol said. A big smile stretched on Sakura's lips as she hugged him with much force. It was so unexpected till Eriol fell back to the ground with Sakura hugging him.

"Sa-Sakura!" Eriol shouted as he hugged the girl back. Sakura just tighten her hug and giggled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!!" Sakura said as she smiled brightly. Eriol looked at her smile and felt that blush came back to his face. She was really how the news describe her as. The owner of a heart of gold. Eriol then smiled back and stared at her cheerful face.

"**Ahem!**"

Sakura and Eriol stilled and looked up at the doorway. There stood Syaoran, arms on his hips and with a slight amused and cross look on his face. Sakura and Eriol's eyes widen. Two servants on the floor , hugging. One girl , one boy. In a reasonably dark room alone at night. A prince at the doorway looking at them.

All this equates to one thing...

Uh-Oh!!

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 3--**

**Teehee!! since it was a fork path for our dear Sakura..I decided to make her go straight and get hit by both. But now... WHAT is Syaoran thinking when he sees them both on the ground, hugging..alone? Uh oh... Thats all I can say to all of you Anyways...read and review please! Like I said, I do not want to pressurize all of you to review by putting a certain amount of reviews required for next chapter. Also.. I'll updated chap 4 later cuz I am going overseas for a while.. Meaning.. no computer for 4 days!! WAAAA!! So have fun I'll be back !!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	4. DAy of embarrassment

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 4!! I need to personal thank a few people for reviewing my story.**

_**Thank you: Destiny921**_

_**Cherie Blossom**_

_**Smoochynose for your 2 review!**_

_**Lily887787 for your 2 reviews!**_

_**KamichamaKarinLover25**_

_**DemonFoxGirl101**_

_**rosy-fric**_

_**Some anonymous ppl**_

_**And of course!! : Mel's Merleawe for you 3 non stop reviews!! I love you so much!!**_

**Without you , I'll probably not be updating this chapter 4! I love you all so much!!**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

"**Ahem!**"

Sakura and Eriol stilled and looked up at the doorway. There stood Syaoran, arms on his hips and with a slight amused and cross look on his face. Sakura and Eriol's eyes widen. Two servants on the floor , hugging. One girl , one boy. In a reasonably dark room alone at night. A prince at the doorway looking at them.

All this equates to one thing...

Uh-Oh!!

**--Chapter 4--**

**--Day of embarrassment--**

Sakura yawned as she walked towards Tomoyo's room to get her spare cook costume. Her other one was still wet due to the rain just now and also it was dirty thus it was hanging on the window of her room, drying. As she walked, tired, she accidentally bumped into Eriol whom was also as tired as her. Sakura looked up and her eyes widen. A blush decorated both their faces and Sakura quickly sprinted off towards Tomoyo's room.

The event which happened last night was so embarrassing till they had practically avoided each other this morning. The blush on Sakura's face deepen even more as she recall what had happened when Syaoran came into the room to see them on the ground, hugging.

**Last night...3**

"**Prince Syaoran Li!!" Both of them shouted in disbelief as the scrambled off each other. Syaoran just placed his fingers lightly over his ears to block out the loud scream. He looked at them, amused, when they stood beside each other with a blush on both faces. Sakura curtsied as Eriol bowed. And both never did lock eyes during this embarrassing moment.**

"**May I ask..What were you two doing..umm..hugging on the floor?" Syaoran asked, with a small smirk on his face. Sakura's face when a deeper shade of red as Eriol looked up at Syaoran in shock and started explaining, stumbling along the way.**

"**It's not what you think sir! W-We were just talking! And then S-Sakura was s-so h-happy she hugged me..I fell-fell be-c-cause I lost my balance and you came!!" Eriol explained as he bowed down again. Syaoran then tapped his chin.**

"**Then why in your room? With no candles lit? Doing something personal maybe?" Syaoran asked slyly as he chuckled softly as he saw that Sakura was practically glowing now. Even though the room was dark, her face was still quite visible. Syaoran just looked at Sakura as she looked up at him. That was when he averted his gaze at Eriol.**

"**We were just talking about the castle! Eriol had promised to help me when needed because I'm not really used to it here!" Sakura squeaked out as she looked down at the ground. Syaoran gave her a light chuckle.**

"**Well.. If you two were having a relationship, do not be shy about it. I can always accept it. But I am not sure because you two just met today," Syaoran said, adding on to the embarrassment of the two servants.**

"**PRINCE SYAORAN LI!!" Sakura and Eriol shouted in denial. Syaoran laughed as he walked towards the door. He then looked at Sakura.**

"**Kinoto, come. I need you to change the curtains in my room . They are awfully dusty and it's really hard to sleep when I continuously sneeze," Syaoran said as he walked out of the room. Sakura then followed him with her head bowed.**

**Soon they reached his room. Syaoran proceeded to lay on his bed as Sakura slowly pulled down the curtains. Syaoran just stared at her while she does her work. He had his arms supporting his head like a pillow and his head turned towards Sakura. Sakura wished she felt half as comfortable as Syaoran. **

"**There are spare curtains in my closet," Syaoran said after a few minutes of silence. Sakura proceeded to the closet. She left the old curtain at the side of the bed and took out another large curtain. She then walked back to the window and climbed back on the stool. She had difficulty putting back the curtain as it was big and heavy. Syaoran's eyes followed her every move. **

**Suddenly the stool she stood on wobbled, making her fall back. She gave a sharp scream and closed her eyes. However Syaoran was very fast -somehow- . He scrambled off the bed and caught her just in time. Thankfully the curtains stayed put on the window.**

"**Thank..you, your highness," Sakura said as she was put to her two feet. She then scrambled off to her room, not letting Syaoran say a thing. He just smirked and laid back on his bed.**

**End of flashback.**

Sakura shook her head to forget it as she reached Tomoyo's room. She then went in to see that Tomoyo was asleep on her desk. Sakura smiled softly and walked to her closet. She then took out another of the suit but instead it was emerald green color, not cherry pink. Sakura went into the dressing area and quickly changed form her slacks to her costume.

She then left quickly because Syaoran wanted his breakfast. And what he wanted to eat on this morning was of all things, seafood fried rice. Sakura wore her toque and skipped to the kitchen. Syaoran was waiting in there patiently for her. She curtsied and he just nodded. He also took notice of her new suit color.

"Green instead of pink, Kinoto?" Syaoran asked as he looked at Sakura who proceeded to the food storage area.

"Yes, your highness. My suit was wet yesterday," Sakura said as she took out some shrimps and spices. She slowly laid the ingredients on the table and took a chopping board and a sharp knife. On the table laid some sliced Japanese onions, celeries, capsicums, ginger, garlic, snow peas and some rice. She then heated the oil in a skillet and throw in the nicely sliced onions, celery, garlic and ginger. She then stir it and added the capsicums. She then threw in the rice and some beef broth.

Syaoran looked at Sakura whom was busy cooking the food he wanted to eat. Hie eyes stayed glued to her shining auburn hair as the sunlight from a nearby window bounced off it. Sakura then added in the shrimps and snow peas, oblivious to two intense brown eyes staring at her. Syaoran stood up slowly. He was intrigued by this girl. She somehow reminded him of someone he never knew was still in Japan. Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran had only seen Sakura Kinomoto through portraits drawn by Kinomoto painter for which he did not know why he was given them. As a gift? As a symbol of peace? He did not know. Yet, her emerald eyes captured him the most. They show happiness and all types of emotions available in them. Sakura bore so much resemblances to the princess except her eyes which were ruby red.

Sakura then started to cook some eggs and folded it into the rice. She then placed the rice onto a blue flowered plate with carrots and tomato slices around it. She then placed a string of parsley on it and carried it using one hand like a waitress would. Syaoran immediately sat down went Sakura turned towards him. She then walked to him and placed the plate of the table he sat near to.

"Enjoy your meal , your highness. I need to attend to your room now," Sakura said as she curtsied and walked off. Syaoran looked at her, his eyes full of loneliness as she walked off. He then proceeded on to eat the rice she cooked for him.

Sakura walked up the stone staircase to Syaoran slowly as she felt rather tired form yesterday. She needed to go to the Kinomoto castle to pretend as the princess which would be effortless. Then Eriol came of the top of the stairs and Sakura stopped. She looked up and their eyes met. The memories of last night came back into her mind as a blush started to form on her cheek.

"Err...Ohayou Sakura-chan," Eriol said , smiling slightly thought the blush was still visible on his face. Sakura smiled softly and walked towards him.

"Morning, Eriol-kun. What are doing now?" Sakura asked. Eriol looked down.

"I just finished cleaning Syaoran's room because I know you need to go to the Kinomoto's castle this morning so I decided to lighten your load," Eriol said. The blush on his face deepening. Sakura smiled brilliantly at him.

"Thank you so much Eriol-kun! Do you want to come along with me? I do need you to make up a reason and it will look suspicious if you do not follow me," Sakura explained. Eriol pondered on it for a while and agreed soon enough.

Soon, the two got out of the castle with the excuse of going to meet Hikaru. Sakura was walking really slow even she had not been to her castle for a long time. Eriol looked at her, puzzled.

"Why do you look like you do not go back? I thought you have not been back to your castle for 3 years," Eriol asked as Sakura sighed.

"I might as tell you. I did not wanted to get married to the Prince against my will. But my parents did not agree to my reasonings thus I ran away feeling rather trapped. So if they found out I'm really back, they would probably resume on with the marriage," Sakura said as she walked in front of Eriol whom seemed to slow down a bit.

Somehow his heart gave a sharp sting when the word 'marriage' and 'Prince' came to his ears. Somehow it just hurts to have Sakura handed to someone else but him. Eriol stood on the pathway looking down at the ground. Sakura stopped when she realized that Eriol was way far behind her and not moving.

"Eriol-kun?" Sakura said as she looked at Eriol. Eriol looked up at her and gave a her an assuring smile. He then walked towards her and they resumed walking to the castle.

When they reached the castle, Touya was already waiting in front of the gates for them. The guards saw Sakura and all 20 of them bowed down to her feet as she and Eriol stopped in front of Touya. Sakura curtsied as Eriol bowed. Touya just nodded at them and they stood straight.

"Sakura, please stop curtsying at me in front of at the castle. You are now my little sister. And you're already wearing the contacts I gave you yesterday. We just need to make you wear Sakura old clothes. And who did you bring along here? A friend?" Touya asked as his eyes scanned Eriol making him feel rather uneasy with the over-protectiveness of his eyes.

"He is one of the servants from the Lis. He is a great friend to me, Touya-niisan," Sakura said, adding in the 'niisan' to make it sound as if she is the princess. Touya just nodded.

"He needs to get into one of the Kinomoto's guard costume now that he is following you. And I will make an excuse of who he is," Touya said as he invited them in. Eriol looked at the Kinomoto castle in awe. It was after all his very first time here in the Kinomoto castle. He took note of how much bigger it was as compared to the Li's castle.

To be exact, The Kinomoto castle was about thrice as big as the Li's castle with Sakura trees surrounding the castle making it looked so grand. As the stepped into the castle, his awe heighten. Inside was practically pink. It's chandeliers had large pink diamonds hanging form them and probably twice as big as that of the Li's at their main room. Instead of gold, it was made out of crystals which glittered pink. The carpet was light cherry pink with Sakura patterns on it.

The stairs was not the bare stone steps like the Li's. It was made out of pink marble with Sakura shaped diamonds on each step. Eriol looked around the castle in awe as Sakura looked down at the ground in dread. She has no way in running away from this sticky situation as Touya brought them to Sakura's room.

Sakura's room was no different. It was pink. Pink. **Pink!** It was far bigger than Syaoran's room for sure . She had a king sized bed at the middle of the room with Sakura petal shaped pillows and pink and white mattresses. The curtains of her room was cream and her walls was painted pink. There in the room was also 4 closets which was , of course, pink. There was a white couch at the side of the room with a bookshelf filled with books.

On top of the bed, on the wall it leaned against, was a gigantic portrait of Sakura. She looked brilliant in it, with her face glowing and her eyes sparkling with as many emotion as humanly possible to show. Also, the room had another door in it, leading to her own private washroom. Sakura looked around her room, eyes filling with tears as memories of her past life came to her mind. She really does not want to go back to the annoying life of a princess with the betroths and such.

Touya then took out a dress from the closet and brought it out to Sakura. Sakura looked at the dress and cringed. It was her favorite dress of all. One reason: It was designed by Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Wear this. I'll order a servant to bring up a suit for your friend here," Touya said as he passed the dress carefully to Sakura. Sakura just took it and walked into the washroom without a word. Touya then looked at Eriol and glared.

"Now own up, kid. Are you trying to keep Sakura in the Li castle forever?! Are you playing around with her because you know that she's my little sister?! Or what the hell are you with her for what not reasons?!" Touya growled at Eriol whom looked at him with slight fear in his eyes and a bit of confusion.

"Wait...You know that she is Sakura Kinomoto not Sakura Kinoto?" Eriol asked. Touya sweat dropped and nodded.

"Ah well. I do. She can't lie to a brother whom been with her for practically her whole life. I know her character like the back of my hand," Touya said as he scratched the back of his neck. Eriol nodded.

"I am Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am the personal servant of Prince Syaoran Li, Prince of the Li empire. I am just helping Sakura in her troubles as she needs to be at two castles at one day. It may get a bit harsh so I am helping her, as a friend. I have no other intentions," Eriol said as he bowed. Touya tapped his chin as he scanned Eriol.

"I guess I could trust you with Sakura's safety. You look decent enough," Touya said as he walked to the door and opened it. There stood a girl with long black hair which was tied in a French braid and dull ruby red eyes. She was holding a servant suit. She wore a maid suit which was similar to the suit Sakura wore at the competition for the personal cook but instead of black, it was red. The girl looked at Eriol dully, no life present in her eyes. Eriol looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Meiling?!" Eriol shouted in disbelief. Touya looked at him and back at the girl.

"Do you know Meiling Sae, Hiiragizawa?" Touya said as he took the servant clothes from Meiling. She curtsied slowly and walked off. Eriol just looked at the girl whom was leaving.

"Yes, I do, your highness. She was once a Li maid but she was banished from the castle due to a fake report on her flirting with the Prince. I was told that she died," Eriol said as he looked back at Touya. Touya just gave him the clothes and sighed.

"What a pitiful Meiling is. She was found by Sakura in the swamps at Tomoeda, dieing. Thankfully Sakura had a good heart. She brought the girl back to the castle, much to the Queen and King's distaste. She healed Meiling back to health and now Meiling said that she owes Sakura her life. Now that Sakura is gone, she has no life in her like a lifeless puppet," Touya said, as he sat on the couch.

"So, Sakura was like a sister to Meiling?" Eriol asked, totally forgetting it was Touya he was talking to. Touya just looked up at the ceiling.

"Not exactly a sister. You can say that Sakura is her lifeline like the she is the lifeline of the cheerfulness of the castle," Touya said. Suddenly the door of the washroom clicked. The two men looked at the door which was opening.

Sakura then came out of the washroom. Eriol eyes widened as the dress really suit Sakura to a 't'. The dress was a lovely hot pink. It had short open sleeves which was cream pink in color. The top was like a corset which was pink and the skirt draped down to the ground. Eriol just looked at her with wide eyes that reflected awe and...a feeling which was new.

Love.

And it did not go unnoticed by Touya. Touya saw that looked at dread came to his heart. Another one has fallen in love with Sakura and this counted as the 20th ever. Soon he'll leave her like the rest did. He has to stop this guy from loving Sakura..

He just have to!

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 4--**

**20th guy already?! Wow!! I've thrown in Meiling !! Aren't you guys happy? And sorry my dear readers. I do respect Eri/Tom pairings and that Eriol should not fall in love with Sakura but this is just a fanfic where Eri has to fall in love with Sakura!! Thanks though for the review on not letting Eril fall in love with Sakura. And i've given Touya that thinking!! Yay me! Anyways I've decided... The pairing will be..**

**Sakura/ Syaoran!!**

**Yay!! Anyways Touya's over-protectiveness will come up in the next chapter!! Tune in for the next chapter..**

**Remember ... Read and Review for me!!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	5. Too much pain!

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 5!! I am getting quite a lot of suggestions of a SxS or ExS story and you guys are making me confused!! Anyways...I'll make it a SxS but...The ExS fans , don't you worry! I'm planning to put a lot of twist and turns and putting loads of ExS scenes too! So no one gets left out!**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

Sakura then came out of the washroom. Eriol eyes widened as the dress really suit Sakura to a 't'. The dress was a lovely hot pink. It had short open sleeves which was cream pink in color. The top was like a corset which was pink and the skirt draped down to the ground. Eriol just looked at her with wide eyes that reflected awe and...a feeling which was new.

Love.

And it did not go unnoticed by Touya. Touya saw that looked at dread came to his heart. Another one has fallen in love with Sakura and this counted as the 20th ever. Soon he'll leave her like the rest did. He has to stop this guy from loving Sakura..

He just have to!

**--Chapter 5--**

**--Too much pain!--**

Sakura then looked at Eriol and smiled. The smile totally took the breath out of Eriol as he smiled back, shakily.

"How do I look, Eriol-kun? Onii-san?" Sakura asked, her eyes shimmering with excitement yet a bit of pain. Touya smiled as he stood up and walked towards Sakura. He then patted her head.

"You look lovely, imouto-san," Touya replied with the warm tone of his. Sakura's heart stopped again. Every time he called her imouto, her heart pained. Because every time he said it, there is that tinge of pain in it. Like he has really missed his beloved sister for ages. Eriol then excused himself to change into the Kinomoto servant suit.

Sakura then sat on the dressing chair and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes held fake happiness and fake excitement. She was not really happy to be back in the castle where she felt trapped and hard to breath in. She clutched her skirt tightly as Touya walked to her with her tiara. The tiara was ... beautiful

It was a lovely silver tiara with 6 diamonds on it , arranged in a lovely Sakura like pattern. Each of the diamonds was in a different color. They were pink, red, yellow, green, blue and white. Each of the color resembles something.

Pink for kindness. The princess of Kinomoto hold the brightest of souls, having the greatest amount of kindness in her heart.

Red for love. The princess is a lovable girl with cheerfulness which will attract a lot of guys.

Yellow for friendship. The princess keeps her friends close to her like her own family.

Green for natural beauty. The princess does not need anything to cover up for her beauty. It is natural. Her skin, her eyes, her smiles and her body. All this are not to be tampered.

Blue for tranquility. The princess do not feel angered easily unless truly provoked.

And white for purity. The princess has a pure soul which is able to conquer all human bad deeds like greed. She is a pure girl whom only serve for good.

Well that's what the Queen and King thinks. The princess was perfect but Sakura knew better. She was a fake doll. A doll which never shows her real feelings. Sakura closed her eyes in dread as Touya placed the tiara on her head. Tears was threatening to flow out of her eyes as the diamonds glittered in the light. Sakura then opened her eyes and it was dull. With nothing but fake emotions. She was back in becoming the princess.

"Are you nervous, imouto-san?" Touya asked, feeling rather afraid when he saw her dull eyes. He knew that she was never happy to wear that tiara but this was the first time she ever showed it in front of him. Usually it would be coated with emotions.

"I am never nervous about this, Touya-niisan," Sakura mumbled out as she looked down. Her heart had stopped beating harshly against her ribs. She had nowhere to run anymore. It's over now. Her freedom is gone again in a blink of an eye.

Eriol then came out of the washroom, wearing the servant clothes. It was a red coat with white shirt inside and a pink tie **-me and my weird clothes trend- **He also wore red pants and black shoes. He looked over at Sakura whom was looking down at the dressing table, her eyes dull with nothing. He slowly walked over to Touya whom had taken a few steps back from Sakura.

"Is she alright?" Eriol whispered as he looked at Sakura. She really looked as if she would just break down and cry. By the way she is clutching her skirt really shows that she is not happy.

"She isn't," Touya replied, guilt in his voice. He then turned around and looked at Eriol.

"I thought she would at least be happy to be back home. But by the way she is acting now, just by wearing the tiara, has make me reconsider. I should not have brought her back to the castle," Touya mumbled to Eriol as he walked to the door.

"Imouto-san. Let's go. Father and Mother is waiting to meet you in the main hall," Touya said as he opened the door slowly. Sakura stopped clutching her skirt and stood up from the chair. Eriol then offered his hand to lead her to the door. Sakura looked up at Eriol and he gasped. She had tears in her eyes making it glitter in the light. One message stood in her eyes.

'Save me from this place'.

Eriol sighed as he knew it was useless. Sakura placed her hand slowly on his and he wrapped his finger around it. He gave her an assuring smile and slowly led her to the door. Touya looked at their joined hands and his over-protective genes came back to his system. He looked at Eriol and slightly glare at him.

'He better not hurt Sakura like the rest did. If not, I'll hang him to death,' Touya thought as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Throughout the whole walk towards the main hall, Eriol and Sakura hands were still joined, making Touya glare more at Eriol.

'He's too close to Sakura.. Too close...' He thought as he walked behind them. Soon they reached the main hall. It was...let's say...Gigantic. With a large chandelier with the most expensive diamonds hanging from it, and made out of gold. The carpet was cherry pink and two thrones sat at the end of the room. One the two thrones sat the Queen and King.

The Queen is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. She was a gorgeous woman. She had grayish red hair which reached her waist, tied up in a bun above her head. She wore a lovely midnight blue gown which draped to the floor with jewels as lace on the collar and long puff sleeves. It was also strapless , showing her white skin. She also had the most splendid dark green eyes which showed pain, sickness and love. She was just staring straight to where the family portrait hung at the wall at the end, where the door was. On her head was a golden tiara with tons of jewels embedded onto it.

Beside her sat the king, Fujitaka Kinomoto. Let's say, he's a handsome man. He had short, neat brown hair with sickly dark brown eyes. He looked like he is going to faint anytime soon. He wore a nice black top with a breastplate. He wore a pair of black pants with golden thread creating a nice design at the pant leg. He had a white cape which reached his waist. He had a crown on his head which had was slightly crooked.

Obviously both of them are not in the best of conditions. They looked like they are drained of their life. Sakura, Eriol and Touya then stepped into the room, their footsteps echoed through the quiet room. Two dark emerald eyes descended from its gaze on the portrait to the people in front of her. Nadeshiko's eyes widened.

"Sakura!!" Nadeshiko shouted as she stood up. Almost immediately, Fujitaka looked at the princess standing not far from the doorway. He too stood up. Nadeshiko had tears of relief falling down from her eyes and had started running towards Sakura. Sakura, however, did not feel like meeting her mother and wished she could just turn and run away.

Nadeshiko then hugged Sakura tightly to her like she could disappear any moment if she were to let go.

"My sweet sweet child!" Nadeshiko cried out as she kissed Sakura countless of times on her cheeks and face. Sakura just return the hug loosely. When her arms did not tighten around Nadeshiko, she was immediately pushed away. Nadeshiko's eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

"This is not my child. My Sakura is a loving and happy girl. Who is this..this..**thing**.. you picked up from the streets and made her look like Sakura, Touya?!" Nadeshiko said as she stepped back a bit. Fujitaka was now walking towards her. Touya then wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"She is Sakura Kinomoto, your flesh and blood, mother! How could you call her a thing?!" Touya said, his blood slightly boiling at the way Nadeshiko had called Sakura. Sakura looked down.

"She does not act like Sakura," Nadeshiko said. Touya looked at Sakura whom was clutching her skirt.

"Who are you to know how I act like , mother?" Sakura said suddenly, making both Fujitaka and Nadeshiko to look at her sharply. Sakura looked up at Nadeshiko, her eyes glimmering with tears of anger.

"You do not know me at all , mother. I am my own person, not the person you want me to be! A perfect little princess with no flaws and all fakes smiles! I am not the person you think I am! It was because of you that I ran away, mother!" Sakura shouted, her tears falling from her eyes. Suddenly a slap met her face, making it turn the other way towards Touya.

"**Insolent Child!**" Nadeshiko said as she raised her hands to slap her once again. But this time, Fujitaka grabbed her hand before she could slap Sakura again.

"That's enough, Nadeshiko. You are raising your hand to our child," Fujitaka said as he placed Nadeshiko's hand down. Nadeshiko looked at Fujitaka in anger.

"Our child?! She is not our Sakura, Fujitaka!" Nadeshiko said. Fujitaka just smiled and walked towards Sakura. He then held her by the chin and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura. Tell me the promise you made to me when you were 10," Fujitaka said. Sakura looked at him and shook her head, not wanting to say it. But Fujitaka just gave her an assuring smile.

"I promise that I'll never let my real feelings to anyone else but Kero and to never cry in front of anyone," Sakura said. Fujitaka smiled and let go of her chin.

"Correct. She is our dear Sakura," Fujitaka said as he just looked down at Sakura whom looked away, in disgust. She hates to be in the castle but hated more to recall the promise she made with her father. That was what makes her not feel like herself in the castle. Fujitaka took Sakura's right hand and slowly drag her towards the thrones. Nadeshiko had to follow him , not really convinced of the 'fake' Sakura.

Sakura clenched her left fist in attempt to keep all the emotions she felt now.

Anger.

Pain.

Sadness.

But most of all...

**Hatred.**

Sakura just took a deep breath and just followed Fujitaka to the throne. Meiling came into the room with a cushion which held something glittery on it. Meiling stood between the two thrones and looked at Sakura. Finally a twinge of life appeared in her eyes when she saw Sakura. A small smile appeared on her face, assuring Sakura that it was nothing so serious.

Fujitaka stopped and looked at Sakura and smiled. They were just a few meters away from the throne.

"Sakura-dear. I want you to make a choice. Either you walk to the thrones where Meiling is standing at and take what is held in her hands or turn and run away," Fujitaka said. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

"However..There are two consequences for each. If you take the jewelery in Meiling's hand you cannot step foot out of the castle at night and you are to follow the betrothal of you and Prince Syaoran Li. However, if you choose to run away, you are not allowed to step foot into the castle anymore and to never be considered as a princess again. It is your choice Sakura," Fujitaka said as he stepped back. Nadeshiko looked at Fujitaka in disbelief.

"Isn't she Sakura like you said?! You let her run away and to severe all ties of her with us?! How could you do that!" Nadeshiko said. Fujitaka looked at Nadeshiko and smiled. His eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Nadeshiko gasped as she saw the message in his eyes.

He did not want her to be hurt again.

Sakura looked down. This is the time for decisions. Either she wear that jewelery in Meiling's hands or turn back. She took a step forward. Her mind was screaming for her to take that step back. Take it back and run away! Away from her princess days. But to never see them again is a harsh consequence. She took another pained step to the front. She should just go there and continue with her torturous life. Tears were threatening to fall down form her eyes.

Touya looked at his sister suffering. He knows this pained her a lot. So much that it is killing her inside. He then walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He placed his lips near her ear.

"Make the right choice, imouto-san. I'll always be there behind you whichever choice you make," Touya whispered. He then leaned away and walked back to his spot. Sakura clenched her fist and let out a shaky breath. Her tears was already streaming down her cheeks. She took another step forward. And another. And another. Soon she was walking towards the thrones , leaving trails of wetness on the carpet. Once she reached the thrones, her eyes widened to see the jewelery in Meiling's hands.

It was a simple necklace with a small Sakura petal attached to a small key pendant attached to it. The necklace and key was made out of silver and the pendant was made out of crystal. Not an expensive necklace but expensive in her memories. Sakura stopped right in front of Meiling. Meiling looked at Sakura and tears of her own fell from her eyes.

"I hurt when you feel hurt, princess. Take the necklace and run," Meiling whispered. Sakura looked at her in shock. Meiling slowly took the necklace from the cushion and placed the cushion on Nadeshiko's throne. She unhooked the necklace and the back and placed it around Sakura's neck. She slowly hooked it back in place.

"Bring me along when you run, princess," Meiling whispered in her ears as she held one of Sakura's hand. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko smiled when they saw the necklace being put on Sakura's neck. Sakura clutched Meiling's hand, turn and ran full speed, dragging Meiling with her. The rest was too shock to react as Sakura and Meiling ran past them.

The two dodged incoming guards and ran out of the door. The pendant shone brightly on Sakura's neck as they ran out of the castle and towards another. The Li castle.

**Back at Li Castle.**

Syaoran roamed around the castle searching for his personal servant and maid. Somehow, he could not find them at all. Not even in Eriol's room. Syaoran sighed and sat on his bed. He just laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

His eyes slowly glance towards something which ,unnoticeable, poked out from behind the closet. He sat up again and walked towards it. He slowly gripped the wooden edge and pulled it out slowly. It was a wooden frame. It had cloth draped on it with cobwebs and dirt, showing how long it had been behind the shelf. He slowly brought it to his table and dust away the cobwebs.

He sneezed and coughed continuously due to the large amount of dust on the cloth. He pulled off the cloth. It was a portrait of a family. His family to be exact. His father and mother sat majestically in the front, with two other people which was not familiar to Syaoran. The male , whom stood beside his father had short neat brown hair and cheerful looking dark brown eyes. He wore a smile on his face.

The woman whom stood beside his mother had long grayish red hair and dark green eyes. She too wore a smile on her face. At the front most was two children. One of it was of course Syaoran. The other was a girl. With auburn hair tied in a two pigtails. In the portrait she was smiling with her eyes closed thus her eyes was not visible.

The girl wore a cute dress which was pink and a necklace. A silver necklace with a silver key pendant with a Sakura petal gem on it. His eyes widened.

He remembered coming to Japan with his parents due to a merging or something. He met the child of a rich and powerful family and became instant friends due to her cheerfulness and friendly nature. The girl was such a cute one till he bought her a small necklace to remember him of.

If he was not wrong, her eyes was either brown or emerald. The girl looked so damn familiar to him. Suddenly he heard a shout.

"Prince Syaoran Li! Sakura Kinoto and Meiling Sae has arrived to the castle!" the guards downstairs shouted. Syaoran's eyes widened at the Meiling's name. He then proceeded to run down to meet his personal maid.

**Downstairs**

Sakura and Meiling reached the castle. Sakura stopped in front of the gates. Her heart hurts somehow. Very painful. Sakura then fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Meiling looked at Sakura in fear as she fell to her knees.

"Are you alright Princess?" Meiling asked. Sakura just nodded slowly.

"Call me Kinoto or Sakura here.. Not princess. And I am fine," Sakura said as she started to pale. Meiling looked at her worriedly.

"I shouldn't have made you run when you are pained this way, Sakura... Gomen-nasai," Meiling said. Sakura just smiled up at her when suddenly her eyes shut and fell limb on Meiling. Meiling held her and gasped.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Meiling screamed. Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Syaoran looked down at her with worried eyes. He immediately knelt before her and took Sakura into his arms instead.

"What is wrong with her?" Syaoran asked, not caring it was a 'dead' girl he was talking to. Meiling looked down and clutched her skirt.

"She has consumption.." Meiling replied, her voice shaky. Syaoran's eyes widened as he gripped Sakura slightly closer to him, unconsciously.

"Consumption...? Is there no cure for it?" Syaoran asked. Meiling looked at him sadly.

"The only cure is all the way in America. Its too risky to bring her on a ship there. The consumption might get worse," Meiling said. Syaoran looked down at Sakura's peaceful face.

Her eyes were closed, hiding. Somehow it seemed familiar to him. Then his eyes caught something.

The pendant on her neck.

Syaoran eyes widened yet again. It was the pendant on the girl of the portrait. Sakura was the child of the powerful family whom he met when he was a child. But her name is Kinoto and has no power. Unless...

It can't be possible...!!

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 5--**

**Oh man! I'm so evil. I made Sakura have consumption. If those who do not know what is consumption it is a sickness called tuberculosis which consumes or waste away its victim. Sound deadly huh? The real trouble start at the next chapter. Very chaotic chapter the next one will be.**

**Remember READ and REVIEW!!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	6. She's mine to keep

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 6!! Rawrr!! Am I that a slow updater?! Only chapter 6!! Anyways Where I left you off was a bit evil dun you think? And what happened to Eriol? Read on!!**

_**fluffypenguinscandy: I am not gonna kill Sakura...If I am you might wanna see the genre, I'll change it to tragedy for you ..**_

_**IdratherbedeadthencoolXP:Read on..You'll get your answer of what happened to Eriol!**_

_**Mel's Merleawe: It's quite okay if you miss a few reviews. Just dun abandon me halfway! -joking-**_

_**animefan88tv-skip beat: I am putting ExS scenes so that their fans wont be left out lolx. Some still prefer ExS over SxS..**_

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

Her eyes were closed, hiding. Somehow it seemed familiar to him. Then his eyes caught something.

The pendant on her neck.

Syaoran eyes widened yet again. It was the pendant on the girl of the portrait. Sakura was the child of the powerful family whom he met when he was a child. But her name is Kinoto and has no power. Unless...

It can't be possible...!!

**--Chapter 6--**

**--She's mine to keep--**

At the Kinomoto castle, Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sat at their respective thrones looking like they have the worst headache of all. Nadeshiko was sobbing slightly in her hands while Fujitaka was massaging his temple.

"Our child have disappeared again.." Nadeshiko muttered as she looked down at the ground, removing her hands from her face. Fujitaka looked at her with sad eyes as well. Touya and Eriol walked towards the two. When they reached in front of the two, they bowed. That's when Fujitaka noticed Eriol.

"Who are you? I have not seen you before here in the castle before," Fujitaka stated as he looked at Eriol with slightly hard eyes. Eriol bowed once again.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I am one of Princess Sakura's friends from Korea," Eriol lied. Touya looked Eriol with no surprise in his eyes. Even he had lie to the King and Queen once. Fujitaka just nodded and sighed.

"Did she mentioned to you about how she felt in the castle?" Nadeshiko asked Eriol, looking at him hopefully.

"Well she did mentioned that she felt trapped and needed my help to save her form this wretched place but I have no power to do so. The least I could ever do is to accompany here to this castle, your highness," Eriol replied. Nadeshiko nodded softly at this new piece of information. The two of them looked at each other.

"We have been harsh to her ever since she was born as she is our only daughter. We tried to sculpt her to the perfect human she is, not really caring of her feelings." Fujitaka admitted. Touya looked up at him.

"It is about time you realize that , father," Touya said as he smiled softly.

"We should allow her to feel the world before hastening her wedding," Fujitaka said as he stood up. Touya and Eriol looked up at him with disbelief. Did he not realize that the wedding was the main problem why Sakura was like this? Touya opened his mouth to rebut his father's decision but he was shut off when Fujitaka gave him a hard stare.

"You are not to try to stop the wedding, Touya. She will marry the Prince even if she does not want to!" Fujitaka ordered loudly making the rest jump. Nadeshiko looked down. Her heart was beating really painfully and she did not know why. It was getting harder to breathe as she started to breathe harshly, making the 3 boys look at her. Fujitaka walked towards her and knelt in front of, his eyes full of worry.

"Are you alright, dear?" Fujitaka asked as Nadeshiko looked at him with pained eyes. She gave a small smile.

"I am fine, Fujitaka...I'm just tir-" She was cut off when suddenly stopped breathing and fell on Fujitaka, coughing, Blood started to drip from her lips as she continued to cough vigorously. Fujitaka held her tightly as she coughed.

"Nadeshiko! Nadeshiko!" Fujitaka shouted. Touya and Eriol had already ran up the alter to the King and Queen.

"Mother! What is wrong?!" Touya shouted, worriedly as his mother continued to cough out more blood from her mouth with every cough. Touya had tears in his eyes as Nadeshiko continued to cough. Eriol saw this with wide eyes.

"Consumption..."Eriol muttered out softly but not so soft. Touya heard him and did not actually believe what he heard He stood up and grabbed Eriol by his collar. He glared at Eriol.

"What did you say?!" Touya asked, warningly. Eriol looked at him, with no fear in his eyes.

"Queen Nadeshiko has consumption," Eriol repeated. Touya got angry for some reason and punched Eriol. Eriol was then dropped to the floor with Touya glaring down at him.

"Are you cursing my mother?! She does not have-" he was cut off by Fujitaka.

"She does have consumption, Touya,"Fujitaka choked out as he held Nadeshiko whom had fell unconscious **-or it seems- **and had stopped coughing. Touya looked at his father in anger and disbelief.

"Why did you not tell us?!" Touya shouted as he fell to his knees. Fujitaka looked at Touya with tears falling from his eyes.

"We do not want to hurt you. Especially Sakura.. When she too has develop this deadly sickness... Nadeshiko's condition is too severe. She was brought to America but the doctor said it was too late. She will die...and the time has arrived...She is gone.." Fujitaka said as he closed Nadeshiko's dark green eyes. She was pale with a trail of blood leading from her lip to her chin.

Touya slowly clutched his mother's hand. And started crying into it. He looked so weak crying into his mother hands. His hands clutched the hand so tightly, his pain was visible through it.

"Now mother's gone...Sakura's got her sickness...she's going to die soon..Why is it going this way?" Touya mumbled out. Eriol just looked at the crumbling family with sympathy in his eyes. Touya then looked at Eriol.

"Go to Sakura...Please.. You are the only one whom can get close to her.. Protect her...for us," Touya begged. Fujitaka looked at Eriol with the same sadness in his eyes.

"Tell her...we are very sorry of how we treated her..And please...Tell her..of her mother's fate..and bring her back...so we can heal her before her condition get worse," Fujitaka said as he looked down at his wife yet again. Eriol just nodded slowly and turned. He then ran out of the castle towards the same destination that Sakura did. The Li castle..

**Li castle..**

Syaoran had brought Sakura to his bedroom instead of hers as he knew that her bed was not really that comfortable. He slowly placed her on the bed. He then tucked her under the covers. He looked at Sakura longingly as he fingered the pendant on her neck. It was her all along. The girl whom he met when he was a child. But it is not possible that she is Sakura Kinomoto. This girl was that snobby princess's cook. Maybe Kinomoto gave Kinoto the necklace as a symbol of their close friendship.

Unconsciously, Syaoran had started to softly stroke Sakura's hair. His brown eyes looking at her face with that foreign feeling that Eriol had when Sakura emerged out wearing the dress she was wearing now. Syaoran then trailed his finger form her hair to her forehead, to her cheek and to her lips.

Consumption. What a cruel fate such a beautiful soul like her have to face. He did not realize that his eyes was revealing what he was feeling when it was not supposed to. Sakura suddenly twitched and groaned. She was waking up. Syaoran immediately pulled away his hands and placed his emotionless facade over his face and eyes. Sakura slowly opened her emerald eyes and it was immediately locked with amber eyes of Syaoran.

Sakura immediately sat, almost instantly. She then started coughing, not as bad as Nadeshiko though. Suddenly a jewel from the tiara she wore fell from the tiara and onto her skirt. I was the pink jewel which Nadeshiko had personally bought it. Sakura looked at it with wide eyes. Something bad had happened to her mother and she did not like that sinking feeling in her stomach.

"I'm glad you're awake, Kinomoto," Syaoran said. Sakura looked at Syaoran with slightly darkened eyes.

"I am not Kinomoto, your highness. I am just pretending to be Kinomoto," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at her amusingly. He then dragged a chair from his small table in the room and placed it beside the bed. He sat on it, in front of Sakura.

"Oh really now? Why would you that?" Syaoran asked. Sakura looked down at her skirt and picked up the jewel slowly.

"Prince Touya Kinomoto needed my help. His parents were missing their daughter too much and he wanted to cheer them up. Thus he told me to pretend to be the princess. The Queen was quite wary of me and told me to leave which I did," Sakura said, not fully lieing. Syaoran's mouth shaped to an 'o' and nodded slowly. Now he understood why she was wearing the princess's dress and tiara. And the pendant too.

Suddenly Eriol burst into the room,panting like he had ran a marathon **-which I can bet you he did- **. He looked at Syaoran and to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you alone. If you do not mind, Prince Syaoran Li.."Eriol said. Sakura slowly got out of the bed and followed Eriol out of the room. Syaoran looked at her till the door is closed. His eyes held..jealousy that Eriol had once again intervene with his only time alone with Sakura.

"What is it , Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol looked at Sakura with serious eyes.

"Your mother, Queen Nadeshiko Kinomoto...died..because of consumption," Eriol said. Sakura eyes widened as tears stung her eyes. She fell to her knees, hands covering her face. Tears started to spiral down her hands as she sobbed loudly into her hand. The jewel she had was getting wet in her hands.

"Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama!! Iiee!!" Sakura sobbed as she choked slightly. Her tears was crystalline clear and falling off her cheeks in such beautiful streaks. Eriol looked at her with sympathy. He knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him and secured her head on his chest.

"Just cry..Let it all out, Sakura-chan," Eriol said, soothingly. Sakura's eyes were slightly wide due to the sudden closeness but soon it was filled with tears again as she clutched his shirt. She buried her face into his shirt and sobbed into it, making it drenched with her tears.

Eriol softly smiled as he looked down and closed his eyes. His lips brushing the top of her auburn head. Unknown to them, Syaoran had opened the door to look out when he heard Sakura sobbing. His eyes wide with emotions filling them.

Shock.

Pain.

Anger.

**Jealousy...**

The last emotion caught him by surprise. Why did he feel jealous for them? Was it because Eriol is hugging Sakura or was it for some other reason? Syaoran clutched his chest in pain. He slowly closed the door behind him when he went back into his room. He was clenching his jaw and his hands were clutching his chest. Why was it so painful?! Why was it so painful to see them together?!

He fell to his knees panting as he kept on repeating the questions in his head. What is the reason that he felt this way?! He screamed it over and over again in his mind.. Till suddenly..

A picture of a smiling Sakura appeared in his head.

His eyes widened when another foreign feeling dulled the pain of the jealousy. He did not recognize this feeling at all.

It was **love**.

**A month passed...**

Sakura looked up at the sky and sighed when she was reminded of her mother. It had been a month since she had left this world. Sakura attended her funeral but she couldn't shed any tears. All her tears had dried up as she had cried on continuous nights. Sakura sat on the grass and looked up at the castle. She saw that Syaoran's window was opened.

Sakura did not know what happened but after the day she cried on Eriol, Syaoran refused to get out of the room. She had to place his food outside his door for. It was like as if he was avoiding all of the people in the castle. Like he was avoiding **her. **Sakura did not know what she did to make him angry at her.

As she pondered, Meiling ran to the gardens in search of her.

"Sakura-chan! Its time to cook Prince Li's lunch," Meiling said as she stopped in front of Sakura. Sakura looked at her.

"Is he angry at me Mei? Is he avoiding me?" Sakura asked. Meiling looked at her weirdly.

"Why would he be angry at you? And why would he avoid you? You did not do anything to annoy him or anything," Meiling said as she offered her hand. Sakura grabbed her and and was pulled to her feet. Sakura dusted her skirt and looked up again at Syaoran's window. Her eyes widened when her gaze met his.

Syaoran was looking down at her from the window. He looked so lonely and pained in there. He was looking at her with that look of longing. Sakura couldn't peel her eyes off him. Till Meiling pulled her hand though. Sakura looked at Meiling whom looked really annoyed.

"Hurry!" Meiling said. Sakura just nodded and looked at the window again.

He was not there.

Sakura just sighed and let Meiling drag her into the castle. Sakura chopped some onions in the kitchen still thinking of the look Syaoran had when she looked at him. Eriol came by and smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Eriol said as he sat on a chair near her. Sakura shot him a smile.

"Hi Eriol-kun. What are you doing here? Don't you have any work to do?" Sakura asked. Eriol just shook his head.

"No.. Prince Syaoran Li has yet to give me orders for the day," Eriol said. Sakura just nodded and went back to chopping her onions.

"Is the Prince angry at me? If he is not, then why is he avoiding me?" Sakura asked. Eriol looked at Sakura and laughed slightly.

"Why would he be angry at you , Sakura-chan. You did not do anything wrong," Eriol said. Sakura sighed and just closed her eyes.

"But I still have that feeling he is not happy with me," Sakura said, not knowing that she was chopping the onions with her eyes closed. The knife suddenly hit her finger, cutting her. Sakura immediately shrieked at the pain and let go of the knife. She then looked at her index finger and it was bleeding a lot. Sakura didn't know what to do. Her eyes was swelling with tears due to the pain. Eriol stood up and was about to go to Sakura to help her but he was beaten to it.

Sakura looked up when someone grabbed her hand. It was Syaoran. He had came to her and took her hand. He placed it under the running water. Sakura winced at the water prickling her finger. She bit her lips to stop her from crying out in pain. Syaoran looked at her.

"Hold on to me, if its too painful," he said softly. Sakura did not give it any thought as she wrapped her free arm around him. She placed her face on his arm. Syaoran slowly bandaged the injured finger and kissed it slightly.

"There all better," Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him and let go of him. She curtsied.

"Thank you Prince Syaoran Li," Sakura said, her voice tinted with embarrassment. Syaoran just placed his hand on her and smiled.

"It's okay.. Be more careful next time," Syaoran said as he walked off. But Sakura wanted him to answer her doubting heart.

"Your highness!...Are you...avoiding me?" Sakura asked him. Syaoran stopped walking and looked at her with a small smile.

"I am not.. I just need time to think," Syaoran replied and walked off. Sakura smiled and looked at her bandaged finger. Eriol looked at the scene as it replayed over and over again in his mind. He gave a small and soft chuckle that Sakura couldn't hear.

'I see it now...You're in love with her, Prince Li... But..Sakura is the only thing I will not let you have,' Eriol thought as he walked over to Sakura with a smile.

"You should be careful when u hold a knife," Eriol said. Sakura looked at him and laughed sheepishly.

'You will not have her,'

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 6--**

**Teehee!! Anyways...Read and Review. M a nice girl Don't bully me by not reviewing!!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	7. Love Triangle!

**A Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! OOO CHAPTER 7!! Aren't you guys excited?! Enough yapping and lets get on with the story! And get ready for the sugary rush!! It's time for A LOT OF SxS FLUFFINESSSS!! **

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

'You will not have her,'

**--Chapter 6--**

**--Love Triangle?!--**

Back at his room, Syaoran laid on his bed , looking at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to a certain someone with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He was on the way to his study when he heard her shriek. Being 'quite' near to the kitchen he ran towards the kitchen to see her finger bleeding. His protective genes worked up and he immediately came to her aid, beating Eriol. Deep inside, he was smirking smugly at the thought that he was way faster than Eriol in helping Sakura.

Then he unconscious touched his lips. Why did he had to kiss her injured finger? Maybe because his mother had been doing it to him when he was a child and he had grown accustomed to kissing an injury? Well whatever the reason is, he liked it. A lot.

He did not realize that a smile had made its way to his face. Earlier this afternoon he saw her looking up at his window. The worry in her eyes made his heart sting slightly. She was worried. And he knew that he was the one whom caused that much worry.

Syaoran must have really been deep in thought as he nearly jumped 3 feet into the air when someone knocked on the door. He immediately sat up and panted, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Prince Syaoran Li? This is Sakura here. I have brought you your lunch. Buttered steak with potatoes and orange juice for your drink," Sakura announced at the other side of the door. Syaoran looked at the door. Should he answer or not?

"Ah...I guess I'll just leave it here for you," Sakura said. Syaoran immediately sat up and ran to the door. He quickly opened the door just as Sakura was about to place the food onto the floor. In front of his bedroom. Sakura looked up at him as she was crouching. She gave him a big warm smile which instantly brightened up his day. She stood up slowly and passed him the lunch tray.

When Syaoran took the tray, he purposely placed his hand on hers and smiled.

"Thank you. Can you please help me tidy up my room? It is awfully messy," Syaoran stated as he moved aside so Sakura could see the condition of his room. Sakura sweat dropped at the sight.

It was messy. With the mattresses on the bed about to slip off of it. His clothes were all over the floor and the curtains coated with dust. Sakura laughed nervously as she went in. Syaoran just smiled and closed the door behind her when she came in. Secretly, he locked it and walked slowly to the sofa. He sat on it and started munching on his lunch. His eyes would occasionally...wait...not occasionally, always look up and stared at the girl in his room.

Sakura just pulled the already slipping mattress off the bed and slowly fling it to the air. It was then nicely spread on the bed and she tucked in the edges. She then walked to Syaoran's pillows and started fluffing them and arranging them neatly on the head of the bed. Syaoran looked at her with intrigued eyes and laughed slightly as she looked at him with a slight annoyed face.

"How come your room is in such a mess, your highness?" Sakura asked as she started arranging all 9 pillows that was on Syaoran's bed. Syaoran chuckled.

"You didn't come in and clean my room for a month...So it is my fault? And please drop the 'your highness' thingy.. Call me Syaoran," Syaoran said. Sakura stopped arranging the pillows in shock. Not because he told her to call him 'Syaoran' but the point where he said that she did not come to clean his room for a month. She stomped towards Syaoran with her hands on her waist. She glared down at Syaoran whom pressed his back against the sofa, looking at her with scared eyes.

"What do you mean, your highness?! Who was it whom been saying 'Leave the food in front of the door. I wanna be alone' for a month?! And you are blaming me for your unbelievably messy room?!" Sakura said, in a rather angered voice. Her face was red with slight anger and her eyes sparkling with the same emotion. Syaoran just gave her a nervous smile and laughed sheepishly.

"Oops I forgot that part," Syaoran said as he regained his composure. He then sat up straight and looked up at her face. Somehow when Sakura was shouting at him, she had neared her face to him thus when Syaoran looked up..His lips brushed hers. Sakura's eyes widened as her face turned to an abnormal shade of red. Immediately, she pulled her face away from Syaoran's. Sakura just looked down and walked towards the bed, blushing.

Syaoran too was in shock. But still in shock to react. He just touched his lips. Did he just kissed Sakura? Well.. He just did. And she is blushing. Does that mean she enjoyed it? Syaoran smiled slightly at the thought but when Sakura looked at him, the smile disappeared and was replaced with an emotionless mask in an instant. Syaoran placed his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that, Kinoto. It was an accident I swear..I didn't realize you were so close," Syaoran said as he looked down in embarrassment. Sakura just gave him a small smile.

"It's okay, your highness. And please call me, Sakura...It's weird being called by your surname," Sakura stated as she finished arranging the pillows.

"I will if only you would call me 'Syaoran', Sakura.." Syaoran said, her name rolling off his tongue. Sakura laughed as she walked towards the curtain.

"I will not, your highness. It's rude to ever call a prince by his name. After all I am just a maid," Sakura said as she looked up at the very...very...**very**...dusty curtains. Syaoran then looked at her amusingly.

"Oh please.. Just call me 'Syaoran'," Syaoran said, slightly stern sounding. Sakura 'eep' and nodded. She then flicked the curtain slightly. Somehow a big amount of dust got off of the curtain, making Sakura sneeze continuously. Syaoran just laughed at her reaction making Sakura looked at him with an annoyed look.

"What is so funny, your—Syaoran?!" Sakura practically screamed out as she continued to sneeze. But Syaoran still continued to laugh. In annoyance, she pulled off the curtains and stomped towards Syaoran. She smiled sweetly at him and took the empty dishes and tray in his hand and placed it nicely on the side drawer. Then she turned back at him and shook the curtain to his face, making the dust hit him.

Syaoran then started sneezing and Sakura laughed.

"You deserved it!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran looked up at her with childishness in his eyes. He stood up and she knew what will happen. She drop the curtains and ran out of the room with Syaoran chasing after her.

"Come back here, you little minx!" Syaoran shouted as he followed Sakura, hot on her trail. Sakura swerved through incoming servants and maids, most of them stopped to look at the scene. A prince chasing a maid with a big smile on his face. A really rare sight indeed. Sakura was shrieking in happiness as she yet again dodged an incoming maid. The maid just laughed as she moved away and curtsied as Syaoran passed her.

Sakura then ran towards the gardens. She had to avoid knocking down Eriol whom had just came in the front door.

"Whoa..." he said as Sakura ran past him and so did Syaoran. That's when he saw the smile on his face.

'Prince Syaoran is smiling...' Eriol thought as he stared at the retreating figures of the two. He just sighed and walked off. Syaoran continued to run after Sakura, not caring about the weird looks people gave them.

'This girl got stamina. She practically ran through the whole castle and she did not need to even take a break!' Syaoran screamed in his mind as he yet again dodged another maid. Sakura's foot suddenly got caught on a rock and she tripped. Syaoran being fast enough, ran forward and grabbed her. But just when he managed to catch hold of her, he lost his footing and both of them, unfortunately, started rolling down a gentle slope.

Sakura gave out a high pitched scream and held on Syaoran as they continued to take turns on who's on top as they rolled down the hill. Till Sakura's back hit a wall of a tower painfully making them stop. Sakura was on top of Syaoran and Syaoran was panting underneath her, with a huge smile on his face. Sakura look down and saw that his hair was unbelievably messy. She started giggling then it grew to a contagious laugh.

Syaoran too started laughing as Sakura rolled off of him and sat beside him. Sakura looked up at the sky and let out a huge sigh.

"That was fun...But I better go resume cleaning your room...Syaoran-kun,"Sakura said, hesitating at Syaoran's name. She pushed herself up but when she was about to stand up, Syaoran grabbed her hand. Sakura stared at Syaoran and sat back down.

"It's fine. Let me room be. Besides, working all day long without rest is a bit boring, don't you think so? You need to relax a bit," Syaoran said as he laid on the grass and look up at the sky. His arms supporting the back of his head. Sakura gave a slight nod and laid on the grass, same position as Syaoran.

"Well you better not come running to me and blame me when your room is worse than a pig's sty," Sakura said as she stared at the sky with a slight childishness in her eyes. Syaoran just laughed at her remarked and gave out a relaxed sigh.

It has been a while for our dear Syaoran to be out in the gardens, relaxed and out of his fake attitude. Syaoran sneaked a few glances at Sakura whom was still staring up at the sky. She did not notice that a leaf had floated slowly and landed on her forehead. Syaoran gave a light chuckle as he pulled one of his hands from underneath his head and slowly reached out for the leaf.

His hand accidentally, in its very careful pursuit to brush away the leaf, touched Sakura's forehead. Sakura felt the hand, looked up at it and back at Syaoran.

"Hai?" Sakura asked when the hand did move from her forehead. Mostly because Syaoran was blushing...A very deep shade of red. Sakura just stared at him, quizzically. He just smiled slowly and picked the leaf off her forehead. He showed it to Sakura whom in turn laughed.

"Didn't realize it was on my forehead. Thank you Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said, smiling. Syaoran just nodded and resume back to looking at the sky. It was really relaxing!

**A few hours later...**

Sakura and Syaoran walked towards the kitchen because it was near dinner time and Syaoran was feeling slightly hungry. He then sat on the table in the kitchen as he watched Sakura prepare dinner for him. He sulked knowing that Sakura will resume her daily work after cooking his dinner. Then suddenly he had an idea on how to keep her here longer with him then to go wander around. That wandering around will possibly be with Eriol.

"Hey..Sakura," Syaoran called out. Sakura stopped chopping the garlic and looked at Syaoran.

"Cook dinner for two..You're eating with me," Syaoran said as he smirked. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Us eating together? No no no, Syaoran-kun. I will eat later at night," Sakura said as she resumed chopping the garlic. Syaoran just sighed at her stubbornness and walked towards her. He then went behind her and placed his head on her shoulder and looked at what she was doing. Sakura blushed at the sudden closeness of the prince and just continued.

"Then teach me how to cook. I'll eat yours and you'll eat mine," Syaoran suggested. Sakura sweat dropped. He was not going to give up is he? Sakura held the knife up and showed it to his face making him gulp slightly at how scary she looked.

"A Prince, cooking dinner for a maid? That won't do. And please, Syaoran-kun. Let go of me. What would people say if they see you, hugging a maid?" Sakura asked as she placed the knife down. She then threw in the garlic, onions , some ground beef, an egg, some parsley, some salt, black pepper and some oregano into a large mixing bowl. Syaoran still didn't let go of Sakura. He merely sighed and looked down, his head still on her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. You can help me cook dinner for two. But only this once," Sakura said as she tapped his nose with a finger. Syaoran shot her a large charming smile and let go off her. Sakura then walked towards a tap and washed her hand. She then looked at Syaoran.

"Wash your hand. We'll need to use it now," Sakura said. Syaoran looked at his hand and shrugged. It was a small price to pay to make Sakura stay with him a little longer. He washed his hand thoroughly and showed it to Sakura whom nodded in approval. He walked towards Sakura and waited for instructions. Sakura smiled.

"We mix everything in this bowl," Sakura said as she slowly placed her hand into the bowl. Syaoran did so and his first impression of raw meat was...squishy. The started mixing the ingredients till they are well mixed. Sakura smiled at their work and told Syaoran to make them into small balls. Syaoran took a slightly big lump and rolled it into a ball. Sakura looked at his and hers. Her meatball was half of his. She placed hers in a tray and pinched off half of Syaoran's.

"It's too big," Sakura stated as she rolled the other half. Syaoran just laughed and continued on. They then placed the meatball in the oven and let them bake. Sakura then chopped some onions expertly as Syaoran chopped the garlic, not so professionally as Sakura but still acceptable. Sakura laughed at his cutting speed.

"I guess you haven't been helping around in the kitchen at all," Sakura said. Syaoran scoffed and looked at her.

"I am a Prince. I let other people do it for me. But today is different because I want you to eat dinner with me," Syaoran said. Sakura looked at him with a blush on her face and giggled.

"Excuses," Sakura said as she heated some olive oil in a saucepan. She then threw in her nicely cut onions and Syaoran's unevenly cut garlic and started frying them.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun. Can you boil some water for the spaghetti?" Sakura asked as she passed him another large pot. Syaoran just nodded and went to fetch some water. Eriol whom happened to be passing by saw Sakura smiling to herself as she cooked Syaoran's dinner.

'Finally, the prince isn't here,' He thought as he walked towards Sakura and patted her head. Sakura was caught by surprise and she almost let go of her wooden spoon which was used to stir the onions. She turned and smiled when she was greeted with a smiling Eriol.

"Good evening Eriol-kun," Sakura greeted as she threw in some plum tomatoes into the pot and breaking it with the back of her wooden spoon. Eriol just looked over her shoulder.

"Cooking Syaoran's dinner? Isn't that a bit too much for him?" Eriol asked. Sakura just smiled and giggled.

"He suggested that I have dinner with him. Guess I won't be having dinner with you. But I will still cook for you later at night, though," Sakura said as she added in some salt, pepper and some basil. Eriol's smile faltered. So Syaoran was here with Sakura. He just smiled brightly.

"Need any help, Sakura?" Eriol asked as he placed his hand on her head. Sakura thought for a bit and nodded.

"The meatballs in the oven should be ready by now. Can you take them out for me?" Sakura asked as she passed him a pair of oven mittens. Eriol nodded and wore the mittens. He carefully took out the tray with the meatball in it just when Syaoran came back from fetching some water. Eriol turned and his eyes met Syaoran's. Suddenly invisible sparks came out of nowhere in between of them as they both walked towards Sakura.

"Here's your water Sakura," Syaoran said as he placed the pot on the stove and lit the fire below it.

"Here's your meatballs Sakura," Eriol said as he placed the tray on the counter. He bowed at Syaoran and looked at Sakura sadly.

"I got something to attend to. Enjoy your dinner with Prince Syaoran Li...Sakura," Eriol said as he walked out of the kitchen, slightly hurried. When he was out of sight, he started running towards the gardens. If you passed him and would look at him clearly, you could see a tear falling down his cheek. He was crying.

Sakura just blinked when Eriol left in a hurry. Syaoran was in the same state but they both recovered fast and Sakura resumed. The water was fast to boil and she placed in some spaghetti into it. Sakura placed in the meatball into the sauce and rolled them around the pot. Syaoran just sat on the counter beside the stove, looking at Sakura stirring the sauce. He was sitting quite close to wear she was doing her work.

Sakura then scooped some sauce with the spoon and dabbed her finger into the sauce. Then she placed her sauce dipped finger into her mouth. She smiled at the taste. She pulled her finger out and giggled.

"It's yummy!" Sakura said as she dipped her finger again to taste it yet again. But Syaoran stopped her before she placed it into her mouth. Syaoran had grabbed her hand halfway to her mouth. He then lead it to his and placed the sauce dipped tip in between his lips. He then swirled his tongue around it, getting the sauce off the finger. He then pulled it out and smiled cheekily at Sakura.

"It is yummy," Syaoran stated, smiling widely. Sakura had the biggest blush on her face when Syaoran did that. Her heart was beating violently against her chest as she just placed her hand back onto the spoon. She placed a natural smile on her face and laughed.

"Told you so," Sakura said as she continued to stir the sauce. Syaoran just chuckle, his face adorning a slight blush at what he just did. He may look calm in the outside but in reality, his heart was beating as violently as Sakura's.

Soon enough, the spaghetti was done. Sakura just scooped some spaghetti into two plates and added in some sauce and 5 meatballs on each. She then brought it to the dining room where Syaoran waited to be served. She placed a plate in front of him and looked at where to sit. Syaoran saw this and patted the seat the seat beside him. Sakura got the idea and sat at the seat and placed her plate in front of her.

"Let's eat," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded. AS they munched on their food, they told childhood stories. In Sakura's case, it her childhood as a princess but she modified it slightly to make it sound like a peasant's life. They laughed at funny experience they went through as a child. Unknown to them, Eriol was looking at them from the door right behind Syaoran. He looked at the happy smiles of Sakura and Syaoran and his heart ached.

"Not him please...Please do not fall for him Sakura," Eriol whispered as he walked out to the garden again. He looked at the sky and fell to his knees. He clutched his chest in pain and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

'I never wanted anything in my life before. For I live to serve Prince Syaoran Li. But just this once..I want something..I want Sakura...And yet..He snatched her away from me..Why?!' Eriol shouted in his mind. He looked up at the sky with tears streaming down from his eyes.

"I want Sakura...I want her...Give her to me!!" Eriol shouted at the sky. No one could hear his pained shout as all the maids and servants were too busy working. He panted and looked back down, with tears still raging down his cheeks.

"I want Sakura..."

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 7--**

**Ohohohohoho!! That was SxS sugarness!! Anyway, I made Eriol cry. Opps! M sorry I made him cry. Wahhx!! I feel so bad. Anyways at least we know he likes Sakura. And Syaoran likes Sakura. And Syaoran makes Sakura blush. And Eriol ALWAYS have dinner with Sakura.. Ooooh.. Read and Review please or Chapter 8 won't come!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	8. Our Heartbeats

**A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 8 is up!! WEEEEEEEEEEE Let the games begin**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

"I want Sakura..."

**--Chapter 8--**

**--Our Heartbeats--**

Sakura yawned as she continued to mix up the batter. Syaoran was beside her, sitting on the counter top and was concentrating in stirring the butter in the pan. Both of them looked like they have been thrown at with a sack of flour. For first time Syaoran was not in his neat prince-looking suit.

He was wearing a casual forest green shirt with short sleeves and brown pants which ended at his ankles and a plain brown shoes. None of his clothing was spared from flour. He was humming a rather cheerful tune as he stirred the melting butter, not caring of his messy state. His face was fairly white with flour splayed across his cheeks, some on his nose and a whole load more in his messy chestnut hair. Sakura, whom was sitting beside him, was in no better condition.

The suit she wore was completely covered in flour. The slightly frilly apron she wore did not serve its purpose to save her costume. Her face too was covered in flour like Syaoran's but her hair was a bit better, regardless of the large amount of flour on her head. She was swinging her feet slowly as she continued to stir the batter in the large mixing bowl which laid happily on her lap.

You might ponder on how they got to this messy state. Well...let's start from the beginning of the day...

**Sixty Minutes Ago...**

_Sakura twisted the knob to Syaoran's room to find it unlocked thus she slowly opened the door. She then sweat dropped when she saw that Syaoran was still in bed, asleep like a child. Sakura then sighed and walked towards the window._

_She drew the curtain and let the sunlight streak into the room. Some of it poked Syaoran painfully in the eyes as he groaned and turned to his side, his face burying in his pillows._

"_Go away, Sakura...It's too early to wake me up," Syaoran groaned as he drifted back to sleep. Sakura stomped angrily to him and pulled his blanket off him and giggled when he lazily tried to take it back._

"_Early?! It's already so late!! The sun has already rose a few hours ago! Wake up, Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura shouted as she poked Syaoran painfully on his cheek. Most might think this was an act of rudeness of a maid towards a Prince but Syaoran did not care what she does. She was not only his maid but his...friend._

"_That is painful, Sakura. Go back to sleep," Syaoran said as he swapped away the prodding finger. Sakura gasped angrily on what he did and started to pull of his cheek._

"_Go back to sleep?! Unlike you I have to work to do...Come on wake up or Mrs. Li will have my head!" Sakura cried as she pulled on Syaoran's cheek. Syaoran winced as he grabbed the offending hand of hers. He then got a devilish idea and pulled Sakura onto the bed. Sakura gave a short shriek of surprise as she fell on Syaoran. He then quickly replaced his pillow which he was hugging with her and secured her there. A blush instantly decorated Sakura's face when Syaoran buried his face in the crook of her neck._

"_Now..Shush and sleep. That's your work for today," Syaoran mumbled out as he started to drift back to his sleep. His calm hot breath trickled the hairs on Sakura's neck. Sakura's forehead had a vein popping on it even though it did not match the blush on her face. She started to pull on Syaoran's arm, roughly._

"_WAKE UP!! OR I'LL TELL MRS. LI THAT YOU SKIP YOUR LECTURES ALMOST EVERY SINGLE DAY!" Sakura bellowed. Well that worked as Syaoran immediately let go of her and sat up, fully awake. He glared at the maid whom was still lying on the bed with a satisfied smirk on her face._

"_What are you smirking at you..you girl?!" Syaoran shouted at her, obviously annoyed his daily laze was disrupted. Sakura just giggled and sat up._

"_Go take a shower and what do you want for breakfast?" Sakura asked as she got off the bed. Syaoran pondered. _

"_I want blueberry pancakes and I'm helping with the cooking!!" Syaoran said as he ran to his closet and pulled out some clothes. He then pulled off the shirt he was wearing without a warning. Sakura saw his bare back and blushed. She turned towards the door and walked towards it._

"_I'll be waiting at the kitchen then," Sakura said as she opened the door. She was about to go out when Syaoran grabbed her wrist. He then hugged her from the back and buried his face in her hair._

"_But...I want to go down with you..Wait for me," Syaoran whined like a child. Sakura sighed and nodded, blushing when she noticed that he was not wearing a shirt. Syaoran smiled bashfully and walked to the closet to change his shirt. Sakura, still having her back towards him, placed her hand on her chest where her heart beat against her ribcage violently._

_'What is wrong with me...My heart is beating so rapidly,' Sakura thought. Unknown to her, Syaoran was blushing at what he did just now._

_'Why is my heart beat so rapid now?...It was just a friendly hug..But Princes do not usually hug their maid,' Syaoran thought as he changed his pants. He then walked to Sakura and tapped her shoulder. Sakura jumped a bit and turned. She gave him a big smile._

"_Let's go down now," Sakura said as she walked out of the door. Syaoran closed the door when he got out and ran up to Sakura. He then made a bold move and intertwined his fingers with hers. Sakura's blush appeared again as they walked towards the kitchen in silence._

_**In the kitchen..**_

_Sakura let a sigh of relief out of her lips when they arrived. Throughout the long walk to the kitchen, every single servant and maid gave them weird looks when they saw their joined hands. Sakura was blushing all the way while Syaoran looked pretty calm about it. Though he did, he was actually feeling rather awkward. _

_Sakura pulled her hand away from his and went to the shelves to take out the ingredients need. Syaoran waited patiently as she placed all the ingredients on the counter top. She then took out an apron and wore it. She then looked at Syaoran and signaled him to come to her. Syaoran walked towards her and she started instructing him on how to make pancakes._

_He poured the flour carefully till he got the right amount. He carelessly placed the flour on the counter top when it suddenly slipped and the flour poured out on the person beside him, Sakura. Sakura gasped and stepped back, but her clothes was not saved. She glared at Syaoran and grabbed the half-filled sack of flour. _

_Syaoran stepped back in fear when Sakura started advancing towards him. He then ran around the kitchen with Sakura hot on his trail. Suddenly Sakura tripped and fell on Syaoran whom was not far away from her. The sack of flour fell on both of their heads, making them as white as sheets. Sakura looked down at Syaoran. _

_Somehow the position was familiar. Then Sakura laughed at how white Syaoran really was and helped to dust off some of the flour off his face._

"_You look like a ghost," Sakura commented as she managed to get most of the flour off his face. Syaoran did the same thing to her face and laughed._

"_Speak for yourself, Sakura," Syaoran said as they both laughed. They then stood up and resumed making breakfast for the both of them. Which brings us back to their current position.._

_**Now...**_

Sakura looked to her side and started sneezing as the flour started to irritate her nose. Syaoran stopped stirring and looked at Sakura. Sakura just smiled at him and continued to stir the batter.

"Is the butter melted nicely yet?" Sakura asked as she looked over at Syaoran's side. Syaoran nodded and passed her the butter after pouring it into a bowl. Sakura added it into the batter. She then added in the dry ingredients such as flour and baking powder and such which was mixed earlier on. She then stirred it again till it mixes nicely. Sakura then jumped off the counter top and walked towards the stove.

Syaoran looked at her as she added in a bit of butter into the pan. Once the butter was melted she poured in half a ladle full of batter into it. She then added in some blueberries and waited for the bottom to cook. She then held the handle of the pan and expertly flipped the pancake. It fell nicely back on the pan, showing the cooked part. Syaoran clapped at what she did and Sakura gave him a mock curtsy.

Syaoran then begged to try to flip the pancake. Sakura ,being the kind whom can't stand begging, let him do it. Syaoran tried slowly and flipped the pancake. Surprisingly it fell back on the pan neatly without a mess. Sakura praised him and clapped. Syaoran just smirked as he laughed. Soon they finished the batter and realized that they had cooked up to 18 pancakes.

"It's a bit too much for us," Sakura stated as she looked at the pancakes. Right at that moment, Eriol walked passed. Sakura saw him and ran after him.

"Eriol-kun!!" Sakura shouted. Eriol stopped walking and turned to look at the cheery face of Sakura. He smiled.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Eriol said as he raised an eyebrow at her very messy state. She laughed sheepishly at herself and got serious.

"Me and Syaoran-kun made too much pancakes. Come eat with us!" Sakura invited as she pulled on Eriol's hand. Eriol tried to protest but she just dragged him to the dining table where Syaoran waited patiently. Eriol bowed at him and he just nodded. As usual, he looked calm on the outside but in the inside, he was glaring at Eriol. Eriol sat on a seat, leaving a seat empty between him and Syaoran.

Sakura then came into the room with the pancakes and it made Eriol's stomach growled slightly. Sakura then placed 6 pancakes in front of Eriol and Syaoran and 6 for herself. She sat on the empty seat between the two boys and started eating.

Syaoran and Sakura was chatting away as they munched on their pancakes but Eriol was just poking on his food. He ate only a small piece a time as he looked at Sakura's bright face. Then Sakura turned to look at him and her smile turned to a worried one.

"Are you okay, Eriol? You aren't eating," Sakura said as she turned fully to look at him. Eriol just shook his head and smiled.

"I'm fine. I am just not feeling hungry," Eriol said as he placed his fork and knife on the plate. Sakura look of worry deepened as she cute off a piece of her pancake and brought her fork to his mouth, with the piece attached to it. Sakura smiled.

"Open up," Sakura said as Eriol blushed. He opened his mouth and Sakura fed him the pancake. He munched on it slowly, feeling rather awkward at Syaoran's stare at him. Throughout the whole breakfast, Syaoran was glaring at Eriol as Sakura continue to hand feed Eriol. The tension is really brewing up...

**After Breakfast...**

Sakura stretched as she let out a sigh. She then resumed fluffing Syaoran's pillow. She then sighed again and sat on the bed, looking out from the window to the large gardens. Today was March 31st, meaning that the next day..It would be her birthday. She would like to go back to the Kinomoto castle or to meet the children in the orphanage. She was too deep in her daydream to notice Syaoran sneaking towards her and slowly sat beside her.

"What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked her suddenly. She jumped and turned to look at him.

"Oh just thinking. My birthday is tomorrow," Sakura said as she looked back out at the window. Syaoran's eyes widened as he gasped.

"Seriously?! How old are you turning?" Syaoran asked as Sakura laughed.

"I am turning 18 this year. I missed my home..The orphanage," Sakura said as she sighed.

'And the castle,' Sakura thought as she stood up. She the dusted her skirt and curtsied towards Syaoran.

"I better get going. Tomoyo-chan had asked me to be her model for a while. Just call me if you want your lunch," Sakura said as she walked out of the room, leaving a thinking Syaoran. Syaoran then fall back onto the made bed and let out a thoughtful sigh.

'Tomorrow is her birthday, huh?If I am not wrong, it's the Kinomoto Princess's birthday as well. What a coincidence,' Syaoran thought as he just rolled to his side and fell asleep.

Sakura walked out of the castle for the first time after 2 months. Sakura walked slowly towards the village of Tomoeda. She was smiling as she was looking forward to meet the children again. When she reached there, her smile faltered. In fact tears had started to build in her eyes as she ran to the orphanage. There the center of attraction was the orphanage as it was bursting with flames.

"Hikaru-sama!! Hikaru-sama!!" Sakura shouted as she ran towards the orphanage. The villagers whom saw her bowed respectfully to her as she stopped in front of them. Sakura's eyes hardened as she saw only ten children out of the 20 orphans which stayed in the orphanage was safe and sound. She looked at one of the villagers.

"Where are the others and Hikaru-sama?!" Sakura ordered. The villager could only look down.

"They are still trapped inside," the villager answered. Sakura's eyes hardened even more as she ran to the nearby well. She took the bucket out, full of water and dumped it on her self. Being drenched, she ran towards the orphanage. When Sakura left them, Hikaru used the money to make the orphanage bigger but a thief saw where she hid the money.

He was afraid when Hikaru saw him and tried to ran away, knocking a candle in the process. And that was how the orphanage caught fire. The villagers tried to stop Sakura but she was persistent. She just ran in. Directly at the time she was running in, HaeKyung happened to walk buy after buying his daily groceries from a village not far from Tomoeda. He saw the pink skirt of Sakura's and his groceries in his hand fell.

He ran to the circle of villagers and asked who had ran in into the fire. The villagers could only say one name..Sakura. HaeKyung eyes widened as he stepped back. One of the villagers looked at him.

"Please..We beg you. Save her.." the villager said as he held HaeKyung gingerly on the hand. HaeKyung looked at him. He was powerless to help this but Prince Syaoran Li was not! He smiled at the villager.

"Please try to keep the fire small in size. Don't let it be bigger than this. I am calling for Prince Syaoran Li's help," HaeKyung said as he ran towards the castle.

**In the burning orphanage...**

Sakura coughed as the smoke smacked her in the face. The inside was relatively large and was entirely covered in flames. She jumped over a fallen pillar and continued searching. Then she heard it. Cries of a child. She ran towards the sound and found that it was from the far end of the orphanage, the bedrooms. She then kicked a few more pillars aside as she struggled to open the door which was stuck. She then threw herself onto the door and it opened due to the impact. The ten children and a very weak looking Hikaru looked up at her.

"Sakura-sama!" the children shouted as they ran towards Sakura. But they screamed and stopped halfway when a a fiery pillar suddenly dropped in the between Sakura and the children. The children had tear stricken faces as they stared at the pillar in fear. Sakura then walked towards them, wincing as flames hit her bare legs. She then stretched out her arms.

"Jump over it dearies. Please...Trust big sister," Sakura said. Slowly the children jumped into the awaiting arms of Sakura. But one, in amidst of jumping, tripped on the pillar and got hurt as he fell on the floor. He started screaming as the flames started to lick his legs. Sakura ran to him and pulled away from the flames and opened her top. She was wearing a slightly flimsy top in it as she covered his legs with her pink top. When all ten children had jumped onto the other side, Hikaru was still stuck at the corner. Sakura walked towards her. Hikaru smiled at her.

"Go..Save the children first before me. My old life is not worth ten young lives," Hikaru said. Sakura tried to persuade her to come but she just shook her head. Sakura had no choice. She was running out of time. The orphanage will collapse anytime soon. Sakura then told the ten children to get on her. Since they were small, they were light enough for Sakura to carry all ten of them at one go. One attached himself on her right leg and another on her left. She carried four children with her arms and another three on her back. One sat on her shoulders.

She walked carefully as pillars had fallen down more and part of the roof had caved in. She then managed to get out of the orphanage in one piece. The villagers ran to her and detached the ten children off her. Sakura panted and looked back at the orphanage.

"Hikaru-sama is still trapped in there. I am going back in," Sakura said. When she was about to run back in, one of the orphans grabbed her slightly torn skirt.

"Sakura-sama will be fine, right?" the little girl asked, her big blue eyes swelling with tears. Sakura looked at her and knelt in front of her.

"I will be. I promise," Sakura said as she slowly took the girl hand off her skirt. The little girl stepped back to safety.

"Sakura-sama pwomised to be fine..." she muttered as she ran to the others. Sakura just smiled softly at her and ran in. She went back to the bedroom to find Hikaru panting really hard due to the smoke. Sakura stretched her arms to grab her but she was too far.

"Hikaru-sama! Grab my hand, please," Sakura said. Hikaru weakly opened her eyes and looked at Sakura whom was about a meter away. She couldn't move as her legs was badly hurt due to the fire.

"I can't Sakura-sama. My legs are terribly hurt," Hikaru said as she just leaned forward. Sakura's eyes hardened as she jumped over the pillar and ran to Hikaru. She then knelt in front of Hikaru, back facing her.

"Get on," Sakura ordered. But Hikaru did no budge. Instead she looked up at the fiery roof.

"You should go and leave me behind. The roof will collapse anytime, Sakura-sama," Hikaru said. Right on time, the roof gave way and was falling. Hikaru in the last minute, pushed Sakura out of the way. The roof had caved in and now had trapped Hikaru at her corner, filled with flames. Sakura got up and ran to the rubble.

"Hikaru-sama!! Hikaru-sama!!" Sakura screamed as she saw Hikaru through a hole in the rubble. The pillars was too heavy for her to move. Hikaru looked up at Sakura and smiled.

"Take care of the children for me," she muttered before her whole form was engulfed in strong flames.

"HIKURA-SAMA!!" Sakura screamed as tears fell from her eyes. She fell onto her knees, sobbing.

**Back at the Li Castle...**

HaeKyung swung the door of Syaoran opened. Syaoran was awaken in shock and glared at HaeKyung.

"What is the meaning of this, Chae?!" Syaoran shouted at him. HaeKyung ran to him and bowed in front of him, panting.

"I got an emergency news!" HaeKyung said. Syaoran just scoffed.

"Emergency? Did you burn your food? Or did you accidentally poison the King?" Syaoran said, in a mocking voice. HaeKyung frantically shook his head.

"It is not about me, your highness. It is about Sakura-chan!!" HaeKyung said, worriedly as he ,looked up at Syaoran. His face changed to that of worry as he grabbed HaeKyung's collar.

"What has happened to her?!" Syaoran ordered, his voice full of worry. HaeKyung gulped at how scary Syaoran really was when he was worried.

"She..She ran into the burning orphanage in Tomoeda to save the children and her 'mother' " HaeKyung said as he was roughly placed on the floor when Syaoran let go of him in shock. Syaoran's face was pale like all the blood had drained out of it. He stood up and ran out of the room and out of the castle.

'Sakura...Sakura...No..Be Safe please!!' Syaoran screamed in his mind as he ran towards the village, not caring on his messy state **-remember that he was still covered in flour. He didn't change- **.

**In the burning orphanage...**

Sakura looked at the rubble in disbelief as it had swallowed up another woman she had considered her mother.

'No..Not another motherly figure gone..NO!' Sakura screamed as she looked up. The pillars had covered her entrance. It was no use. Then right at the moment, a pillar fell on her, crushing her to the ground. Sakura let out a small scream as she plunged to the floor. She was being crushed by a fiery pillar and it was too heavy for her to move. It was too late. She was trapped and was going to get burned alive. There was no more hope. Sakura started coughing.

Her consumption was acting up again and this time blood trailed down her lips. She panted as it was getting harder to breathe due to the smoke. She just fell unconscious.

**Li...**

Syaoran had managed to arrive to Tomoeda in a record timing of ten minutes. He stopped when he saw the orphanage. What he saw of the orphanage had made his heart stopped. Parts of the roof had caved into the house and was bursting with flames. Syaoran then ran to the group of villagers whom was screaming Sakura's name. His eyes widened.

Where was she?! She was not outside. She couldn't be. He then stopped at the villagers. Only 5 of them was trying their hardest to put out the fire. Since the others was too weak and old. The villagers saw him and bowed.

"Li-sama," they said as he just nodded at them. He then glared them.

"Where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked. The villagers just shook their heads and pointed at the orphanage. His eyes hardened as he ran into the house. The whole of the inside was filled with fallen pillars and part of the roof. He then just jumped over them and pushed the others away. He then saw something pink stuck under a pillar. His heart stopped when he was the pillar was flaming. He ran towards the pillar and pulled it up. Only his gloves were charred. His eyes widened when he saw what was underneath it.

Sakura was lying on the ground, unconscious with a small pool of blood beneath her mouth. Syaoran pushed the pillar aside and knelt down. He brought Sakura close to him and placed his ears near her mouth. Ragged breath met his ears. She was still alive. Well...Barely alive. Syaoran saw that the rubble was covering the corner of the room. He saw flames and what he saw almost made him cry.

The body of an old woman was being charred in it. He just looked down. It was too late to save the lady. Sakura's mother was dead. He then ran back to the entrance, dodging more pillars which fell. He managed to get out right when the entrance caved in. The villagers placed a blanket over the two of them. They were worried when they saw Sakura unconscious with burns on parts of her body. A villager walked towards them.

"Please..Stay at my house for a while. We want Sakura-sama to be fine before she leaves," the villager said. Syaoran just agreed. He sat down near a wall and leaned against it. Sakura , whom had been bandaged, was still unconscious. Syaoran brought her frail body to him and placed her on his lap. He hugged her close to him and fell asleep, his face buried in her hair.

**Later that evening...**

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She felt as if she had ran through hell and came back. She saw that she was on Syaoran's lap and was pressed close to him. She blushed lightly. So he came to save her. She just smiled and she nuzzled her cheek with his. That woke Syaoran up and he smiled.

"Evening," Syaoran said. Sakura just smiled.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded.

"Except the fact I am hurting a lot, I am fine...How are the children...and Hikaru-sama?" Sakura asked, her voice faltering at Hikaru's name. Syaoran smiled faltered.

"The children are fine...But...I couldn't save your mother..I came too late. She was already burned alive when I came. I am sorry," Syaoran said. Sakura's eyes swelled with tears as she turned and buried her face in his chest.

"It was not your fault..."Sakura said as she sobbed. She was crying at the fact that she couldn't save another of her mother. Now she was really motherless. Nadeshiko died when Sakura left her in anger and now Hikaru died because she was too weak to help her. Sakura clutched Syaoran's shirt and sobbed into it. Syaoran stroked her hair in comfort. It must really pained her to lose someone so dear to her. Syaoran would do anything to make her smile again. Thus he grabbed her chin softly and made her look up at him. Her cheeks were wet with tears and her eyes was red ad puffy.

Syaoran neared his face to her and closed his eyes. Sakura's eyes drooped close as Syaoran's lips touched hers. That made her heart beat accelerate as she closed her eyes fully. Syaoran pressed his lips fully on hers and it was a perfect fit. Sakura responded back. Syaoran then pulled away slightly. He opened his brown eyes and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Don't cry anymore...Please," Syaoran said. Sakura smiled bashfully at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, hugging him tightly. Syaoran returned the embrace and smiled. Maybe it is not so bad after all to fall in love with a maid.

After cheering Sakura up, the two of them went out to the living room to find the children playing around with the old couple of the house. The couple smiled at Sakura and Syaoran when they came into the living room.

"What are you going to do with these children, Li-sama?" The wife said as she patted a small kid. The children saw the two other people whom came in and ran to Sakura and hugged her tightly.

"Sakura-sama is fine!! She kept her pwomise!!" the children shrieked happily. Syaoran smiled at the sight. Sakura was being hugged by twenty children and had the brightest smile on her face. Syaoran looked at the old woman.

"We'll keep them at the castle. Since they are already so attached to Sakura, and I doubt the King and Queen would mind," Syaoran said. The old couple just smiled and agreed to it. Sakura whom heard his proposal stood up and walked towards him. She smiled up at him with the children attached to her like before. Her legs , her arms and her shoulders was filled with children.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. Syaoran's face adorned a blush at her smile. He then leaned in again and pecked her lips, not caring if there was children there or an old couple there watching them. Sakura blushed hard again and looked down, hiding her cherry tomato face beneath her hair.

The children giggled as they hugged Sakura.

Syaoran smiled as he intertwined his fingers with Sakura's.

Sakura just smiled at how happy she truly felt but...

She could not stop thinking that it was her fault that both her mother died.

She was a murderer..wasn't she?

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 8--**

**WEEEEEE!! M doneeeee!! Anyways Chapter 8 is up..are you guys happy?! If you are gimme more reviews. If you aren't..hmmmmm..Then I dun like you!! Anyways I made them kiss.. x.x"" I can't make Syaoran be cold.. Well this is the starting of all major problems. But I killed another person.. opps. x.x!! So Read and Review or NO CHAPTER 9!! MWAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough cough cough- opps**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	9. The Poison of Jealousy!

**A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 9 is finally up for grabs..I decided to sidetrack a bit from my original plan of making Syaoran discover who Sakura really was...So yea...I'm gonna be a bit more evil at this chapter. Sorry for the long wait .**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

She was a murderer..wasn't she?

**--Chapter 9--**

**--The Poison of Jealousy--**

It had only been a week since the fire had crushed yet another aspect of Sakura's life. Now the 20 children were living at the castle. Sakura groaned as she slowly sat up from her pink bed. She had been moved to the room beside Syaoran's.

Her windows were now decorated with pink curtains and flowers twirled around the frame. Her walls was cherry pink and her bed adorned a light pink mattress. She was moved to the room beside Syaoran for two main reason. One was that the room was much bigger so it could accommodate her and her 20 orphans. The other more important reason was that she will be closer to Syaoran's room and that he can reach her in a few steps. Or through their connected bathroom.

The King and Queen did not really favor about this but Syaoran persuaded them about the kids and how pitiful Sakura was. They finally agreed before leaving Japan to settle issues in Hong Kong. Sakura turned to look at the other king sized bed beside her where the children slept but half of them were not there. She immediately got off the bed and searched her room. She looked underneath the beds but still could not find them. Suddenly a noise came from Syaoran's room.

"Aaarghh!! You little devils!! Get off me!!" Syaoran shouted from his room. Instantly Sakura knew where the other 10 children were. Sakura opened the door of her washroom and walked to the end where another door stood. She opened it and viola she was in Syaoran's room. What she saw made her laughed out loud.

Syaoran was ...well...technically in bed with the 10 children on him. About three was on his stomach, tow was biting his toes and five was jumping on his bed. Syaoran was practically pinned on the bed due to the kids and had the most deadliest glares on his face. He groaned as the children kept on jumping on the bed.

"Dearies, get off Prince Syaoran before he turns to a monster and comes after you," Sakura warned. Immediately the children got off of Syaoran and ran to the washroom where they'll run straight to Sakura's room. Sakura just laughed lightly as she closed the door. Syaoran sat up and glared at her. His hair was messy and his clothes was the other side round due to the children sitting on his stomach.

"You should keep that children of yours out of my bedroom!!" Syaoran shouted as he fell back onto the bed. Sakura giggled as she walked to the windows and drew the curtains.

"Then lock the bathroom door next time you sleep, Syaoran-kun" Sakura muttered as she walked to Syaoran. She smacked his visible toes and laughed when he wiggled them. Syaoran just sat up and grabbed Sakura's arms. He then fell back while dragging her up to him. Sakura just blushed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Syaoran-kun..Please let go of me now," Sakura said, half-heartedly because she did not really want to get off of him. Syaoran just grumbled and hugged Sakura tighter. Sakura just let out a desperate sigh and stayed still as he continued to doze off. Sakura just looked around the room as she just snuggled into Syaoran's chest. Unknown to both of them, the door to Syaoran's room creaked open and slowly a maid came into view. But she did it so quietly, she was not heard. Her eyes widened when she saw the two on the bed, snuggled close to each other.

Her eyes widened then it narrowed when she saw who was in the Prince's arms. It's time for her to take action. The maid then slowly closed the door and smirked. She quickly walked out of the room and out of the castle to the village. That slutty Sakura will pay for snatching her Prince like Meiling tried to.

Sakura just let out a sigh of content as she woke up slightly after the short nap she had and sighed again when she saw that Syaoran was still asleep with his arms quite loosely against her. Thus she squirmed out of his hold and proceeded to the washroom. She closed the door and slowly stripped her pajama shirt off of her. Syaoran touched the spot where Sakura was supposed to be but found out that she was missing. Thus he groggily sat up and searched for Sakura. He then heard the shuffling of feet in the washroom and thought it was the children thus he just walked to the door and opened it.

Sakura was in the midst of unclasping her bra when suddenly the door opened. She let out a loud shriek when a sleepy eyed Syaoran came into view. His eyes widened as a blush appeared on his face when he saw the half naked Sakura. He quickly slammed the doors shut and pressed his back on the door. Sakura clutched her shirt closer to her as she heard him sigh from the other side of the door.

"I didn't mean to barge in in your undressing...I was searching for you and I thought the kids were playing in the washroom," Syaoran said, the blush on his face was not ceasing in the intensity. Because every time he tried to forget, it will always come back to him.

"It's okay..I should have locked the door..I'm gonna take a shower, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said as she stripped the remaining clothes. But before stepping into the bathtub old version she locked the doors. Syaoran let out a sigh of relief when he heard the click of the lock and the running water. He placed his face into his hands and tried to ceased the blush.

It was the first time he ever saw so much flesh from a girl's body and he was damn embarrassed about it. He stood up when there was a knock on his door. He walked towards it and opened it. There stood the maid from that morning whom had promised to hurt Sakura. She gave Syaoran a polite curtsy and smiled.

"Good morning, your highness," she said, her voice coated with fake sweetness. Syaoran just nodded, already feeling disgusted at how openly she could flirt with him. And being a maid no more!

"Morning, Shyre-san," Syaoran said, as he shuddered in disgust when the smile of flirtation appeared on her face.

"Oh please, your highness. I would rather you call me Kurusae. After all that is my name, no?" Shyre said. Syaoran just shook his head.

"The formality still stays, Shyre. And what do you want so early in the morning?" Syaoran asked, coldly. He was not liking the way the girl look at him. Like she would devour him if he even flirt with her a bit.

"I would like to cook for your highness...and the _Kinoto_ maid," Shyre said, though she spat more to Sakura's name. Syaoran's eyes was slightly clouded with anger at how disrespectfully she said Sakura's name.

"You are of no higher rank than her. And do as you like but if the food is not to my liking, or hers, you will be beheaded immediately," Syaoran said. Shyre just curtsy and walked away. She turned so face that Syaoran did not see the devilish smirk on her face. She had something in plan and Sakura will pay for it..Ever so dearly.

Sakura then came out of the washroom to her room and smiled when she saw that the 20 orphans were sleeping peacefully in the king sized beds in her room. Sakura got dressed in her cook outfit and walked to Syaoran's room via the washroom. Syaoran was lazing around in his bed thus Sakura walked to him and curtsied. Syaoran just chuckled and waved his hand royally.

"What do you want, maid?" Syaoran joked. Sakura caught his drift and thought of a devilish idea.

"What do I want, you ask, your highness? It should be what do you want? Barging into the washroom where a humble maid was undressing. You had other intentions, no?" Sakura joked and the blush came back on Syaoran's face. Sakura laughed when Syaoran sat up and tried his best to counter the comment.

"I—I was searching for you! Ho-Honestly!" Syaoran stuttered. Sakura just giggled at his tomato face and gave him the 'I know' look. Syaoran just growled when he found out that she was just playing with him and thus he grabbed her waist and pulled her to the bed. He then straddled her.

"Come here you," Syaoran said as he placed his hands on her waist and tickled her. Sakura laughed as she squirmed to get him off of her and get those torturous hands off her ticklish spot. Syaoran did not notice that he was coming closer to her as her squirms had put him slightly off balance. Sakura caught her breath when she managed to grip both of Syaoran's wrists. That was when Syaoran realized how close her face was to his.

Her bright emerald eyes staring back into his intense brown eyes. Her smile was still plastered on her face. Syaoran's heart beat accelerated as he leaned in. His lips met hers and his eyes closed slowly. Sakura's eyes closed as well as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura responded as Syaoran leaned forward thus his upper torso was touching hers. Syaoran then decided to move things further by licking her lower lip. Sakura pondered a while.

What if he finds out who she really was...Will he still love her as much as he does now? He would probably want nothing to do with her anymore as she will be a Kinomoto and him will always stay a Li. But all that matters was that she was with him now. Thus Sakura opened her mouth in invitation. His tongue slowly slipped in and went in contact with hers. Her taste had made his senses go skyrocket. Syaoran's hands pinned hers to the bed as his searching of her mouth became more passionate. Sakura fought his tongue back with as much passion as she could but it was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

Syaoran groaned in frustration at whomever had interrupted his very rare alone moment with Sakura. He broke the kiss reluctantly and got off her. Sakura fixed her costume back properly and she sat on the edge of the bed as Syaoran opened the door. There stood Shyre with a small smile on her face but it faltered when she saw Sakura.

"Breakfast is ready, your highness...Kinoto," Shyre said as she curtsied. Syaoran just nodded and walked towards Sakura and slowly pulled Sakura to her feet. They interlocked their fingers and follow Shyre to the dining room. Shyre whom was leading them had a large evil smirk on her face. As Syaoran and Sakura get seated, Shyre when to the kitchen to get the tomato soup she had prepared for the two of them. But before bringing them out, Shyre took out a vile from her breast pocket. In it, dark brown liquid sloshed against its walls.

"Time for you to sleep,Kinoto..._Forever_.." Shyre said as she popped the lid open and dripped a few drops into one plate. She then closed back the vile and slipped it into her dress but she did not realized that she had misplaced it and it rolled to the floor and under the small table which was in the kitchen. Shyre then carried the two plates and expertly walked towards the dining room. When she reached there, her eyes widened when she saw that Syaoran was fiddling with Sakura's fingers and laughing as they chat. Shyre's icy eyes narrowed when she saw how loving the two was.

'That is supposed to be me! Not that excuse of a maid!' Shyre shouted in her mind as she walked towards them with a fake smile plastered on her face. She then placed a plate in front of Syaoran and another, which she had added the brown liquid into, in front of Sakura. She curtsied and walked away. Then the two started to eat. Sakura gave a slight compliment that it was rather nice, unaware of the strange concoction added to it.

**After breakfast...**

Sakura and Syaoran sat on the grass of the gardens and looked up at the sky. Sakura was in between Syaoran's legs which were spread apart in front of him. Sakura snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Do you love me Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, cheekily. Syaoran just chuckled and planted a kiss on her head.

"I love you loads, Sakura," Syaoran said as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. Sakura did not know whether that if this was the right time.

"Even if I have a very big secret hidden from you?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked down at her.

"Are you cheating on me?" Syaoran asked. Sakura's face turned to a shade of red and shook her head vigorously. Syaoran smiled as he placed his head on the crook of her neck.

"Then I would not be so angry when you tell me," Syaoran said. His breath tickling her neck. Sakura just nodded slowly. She felt something horrible bubbling in her stomach. Suddenly she jerked forward and started coughing. Syaoran was instantly worried as he turned her to him.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked but Sakura did not stop coughing. His amber eyes were coated with concern. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth as she coughed vigorously. Syaoran saw blood starting to flow down her wrist. Something was wrong. Syaoran grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura! Sakura!!" Syaoran shouted. Her face was turning paler and paler with each cough. The veins on her hands were more visible due to her unearthly white hands. Like all the blood was drained from her. She was shivering violently. Syaoran did not waste anymore time. He carried her bridal style and ran into the castle. As he ran, he passed Eriol whom saw the state Sakura was in. He too followed Syaoran up to Sakura's room. Shyre, whom was hiding behind a tree, smirked. That Kinoto deserved what she was getting.

Syaoran placed the now unconscious Sakura on his bed. He looked at Eriol.

"Go call Daidouji and Nurse Suki! Go!" Syaoran ordered. Eriol bowed and ran off. Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed and gingerly wiped the blood trailing form Sakura's lips using the hem of his shirt.

"What happened..." he muttered. Soon, Tomoyo came running into the room, panting harsh. A lady wearing a while top and white skirt came into the room as well with Eriol. She had long brown hair and dark green eyes. She was the nurse. Nurse Suki walked towards Sakura and placed her rather cool hand on the already so cold forehead of Sakura's. She shook her head.

"Poison...The symptoms are clear as crystals," Nurse Suki said as she opened her bag and took out a small vile with an orange liquid in it. She took out a small spoon and poured a small amount onto the spoon. She then told Syaoran to open Sakura's mouth. Syaoran did as told and Nurse Suki closed Sakura's nose. She then poured the liquid into Sakura's mouth and she was forced to swallow it to breathe.

"I've given her the antidote. She should be fine in a few moments. But I suggest that your highness find the culprit," Nurse Suki said. Tomoyo walked towards Sakura and stroked her head.

"Sakura-chan...I hope you'll be fine," Tomoyo muttered. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed Sakura's forehead. She curtsied at Syaoran and left as she had some work to do. Eriol bowed and left as well. Nurse Suki packed her stuff and bowed. She then left the room leaving Syaoran alone with the unconscious girl. Syaoran looked at her peaceful face with slight anger. He will find who is responsible for this and he got a slight hint who it was. The 20 orphans suddenly burst into the room and climbed onto the bed with Sakura. One girl looked at Syaoran with large teary blue eyes.

"Sakura-sama will be fine...right?" she asked meekly. Syaoran just nodded with gritted teeth. He stood up and walked out of the room to search for a certain maid. Shyre.

Firstly, Syaoran went to the kitchen. He found no one in there. He was about to leave when he saw something underneath the kitchen table. He bend down and picked it up and his eyes widened. It was the vile of brownish liquid Shyre had. It was poison! Now Syaoran was furious. He then stomped out of the kitchen and ran towards Shyre's room. But she was not there.

Shyre was walking calmly towards Syaoran's room. She heard the tiny commotion with the antidote and she was not happy. Not happy at all. Her hands was at her back, clutching a knife. Since poison did not help her kill the wretched maid for good, maybe she will do it herself. She opened the door slowly and walked into the room slowly. She locked the door and walked towards the bed where Sakura laid unconscious with 20 children asleep around her. Shyre smirked. She stopped right beside Sakura and raised her knife. The wind blow making her long black hair sway.

The wind had annoyed one of the child whom woke up and saw Shyre with the knife raised. She started wailing, surprising Shyre a lot. Syaoran whom was walking towards the room heard the wail and ran quickly. He pushed the door and found out that it was locked. He barged himself into the room. The door fell onto the ground. Shyre looked at him in surprise as he ran towards her and slapped the knife away. Shyre fell onto her knees as Syaoran slapped her across her face.

"You insolent MAID!" Syaoran shouted. Guards ran into the room as they heard Syaoran's shout. Syaoran glared at Shyre whom clutched her cheek in pain.

"Throw her out..and don't let her come into this castle anymore!" Syaoran ordered. Immediately the guards grabbed Shyre roughly by the arms and started dragging her but she struggled to get free. She looked up and glared into the eyes of Syaoran.

"What is it that she has till you have to act so un-princely in front of her?!She is just a bloody orphan like the 20 little kids she has there!" Shyre shouted as she was being dragged by the guards. Syaoran was rather pissed that she was insulting Sakura a whole lot but he cared for Sakura's health more than anything. He walked back to the bed to calm the wailing girl down. He stroked the girl's chocolate head. The girl's teary green eyes looked up at Syaoran.

"It's okay...What's your name, kiddo?" Syaoran asked. The girl sniffled and gave a shy smile.

"Kokoro...Sakura-sama gave me that name. We all did not have names till she came and gave us names," the small girl said. Syaoran had to smile at the cute girl. But why Kokoro..? She looked so much like Sakura. Syaoran just grinned at her.

"Well...Thank you for waking up at the right time..Or Sakura might be dead by now," Syaoran said as he carried Kokoro into his arms. Kokoro wrapped her tiny arms around Syaoran's neck. Syaoran walked slowly to Sakura and slowly knelt beside her, with Kokoro on his knees.

"Sakura-sama is so peaceful," Kokoro muttered. Syaoran just nodded slowly. How he wish Sakura would open her eyes now and smile at him. Sakura's fingers twitched slightly. Kokoro noticed this and pulled on Syaoran's collar. He looked at her then to Sakura and saw that she was waking up. Syaoran placed Kokoro on the ground and quickly grabbed Sakura's hands.

"Sakura..." he muttered. Slowly but surely, Sakura's eyes opened slowly and weakly turned her head to look at Syaoran and smiled.

"What happened...Syaoran-kun?" Sakura croaked out. Something had made her throat go dry. Syaoran just smiled softly.

"It will never happen again..I promise..I promise that no one will hurt you anymore," Syaoran said as he placed a kiss on Sakura's head.

**2 days later...**

Sakura gave a loud sigh of satisfaction as she placed the batter into the oven. Her costume was smudge with batter as she wiped the counter top. Syaoran was sitting on the counter swiping some batter from the mixing bowl and licked it off his fingers. Sakura just ignore it as she got tired of telling him to stop. Syaoran just hummed lightly as he licked more batter off his fingers. Sakura then stopped in front of him.

"Syaoran-kun..The cake will be ready only after a long while...What you suggest we do now?" Sakura asked. Syaoran pondered and got off the counter top. He grinned boyishly at Sakura and , making Sakura look at him weirdly.

"I wanna play with the kids," Syaoran said. Sakura just giggled and followed him to his bedroom where the children were trashing about.

**In Tomoeda...**

Shyre walked grimly in the village of Tomoeda. She had been thrown out of the castle and might as well just wander around and find another job. What she did not expect was finding something which will really catch her eye. A flier was pined on the trunk of a tree and Shyre ripped it off. Her eyes wide when she saw that Sakura's face was on the flier with words written underneath it.

"Whoever has any information on Sakura Kinomoto, princess of Kinomoto, please proceed to the Kinomoto castle. If your information leads to Sakura Kinomoto, you will be rewarded a large sum of money. Sakura Kinomoto is also known to go by the name of Sakura _Kinoto _or Ying Fa. Thank you for your cooperation. Your trusted king, Fujitaka Kinomoto," Shyre read. At first she was really shocked when she saw Sakura's name on the flier. Then her shock dissipated and a smirk stretched her lips.

She finally found a way to rip Syaoran away from that Kinoto maid!

**Li castle...**

The orphans were playing with Syaoran and Sakura in Syaoran's room. Syaoran took note of the orphans names and description. He was really surprised on how Sakura could remember the kids. Their names went in this order from the oldest to the youngest.

Takeshi, Cho, Kazuki, Ai, Sora, Hiroaki, Takayuki, Katsumi, Satoshi, Kokoro, Mamoru, Minako, Chiyoko, Akihiro, Masaru, Masato, Shizuko, Shizuka, Kiyoshi, Kenta.

Sakura had stated clearly their birthday and interests and such and Syaoran was trying his best to remember.

Takeshi was a 11 years old boy with bright green hair and deep sapphire eyes. He was the oldest among the group whose birthday fall on the 5th of September. He was a very protective kid with a fierce sense of protectiveness which gave him his name.

Cho was a 10 years old girl with long gray hair tied into two braids and piercing lime green eyes. She was the oldest girl in the group whose birthday fall on the 16th of May. Sakura gave her that name because a butterfly had landed on Cho's nose when Sakura first visited them.

Kazuki was a 10 years old boy with short sapphire hair and dark red eyes. He was the second oldest boy in the group whose birthday fall on the 19th of May He has the capability of stopping a fight between the orphans and thats why he was called Kazuki.

Ai was a 10 years old girl with long maroon hair and calm black eyes. She was the second oldest girl in the group whose birthday fall on the 23th of April. She was the loving type who get really close easily with people and everyone likes her for that.

Sora was a 10 years old girl with shoulder length cream hair and purple eyes. Her birthday falls on the 30th of August. When Sakura arrived, Sora liked to looked at the clouds in the sky and make out shapes, gaining her her name.

Hiroaki was a 10 years old boy with short black hair eyes and rather dull gray eyes. His birthday falls on the 12th of September. He was a rather bright boy for his age, knowing how to count and speak rather frequently in both English and Japanese. And thats how he got his name.

Takayuki was a 10 years old boy with short purple hair and squinted eyes -**types with you see on anime denoted with a - for eyes- **His birthday falls on the 20th October. He got that pose which gave him a noble look and could be a brave knight when he grew up.

Katsumi was a 10 year old girl with waist length pink hair and dazzling red eyes. Her birthday falls on the 11th November. She was obviously the most beautiful among the girls and thats why she was called Katsumi which meant 'victorious beauty'.

Satoshi was a 10 year old boy with short blue hair and yellowish-amber eyes. His birthday falls on the 29th of November. He was a wise kid and would think a lot before acting.

Kokoro was a 10 year old girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Her birthday falls on the 31th of December. She has the key to Sakura's heart as she looked awfully a lot like her.

Mamoru and Minako are twins. Mamoru was a 9 years old boy with short blazing red hair and deep ruby eyes while Minako was a 9 years old girl with long blazing red hair and brighter ruby eyes. Both of their birthdays fall on the 1st of January. Minako had smooth complexion giving her a beautiful look while Mamoru was a protective boy who protects Minako from danger, usually.

Chiyoko was a 9 years old girl with short orange hair and chocolate eyes. Her birthday falls on the 26th of January. She likes books which has history in them which gave her her name.

Akihiro was a 9 year old boy with short sapphire hair and sapphire eyes. He wore glasses as well. His birthday falls on the 18th of July. He was the smartest of the group.

Masaru and Masato are twins. Both of them are 8 years old boys with short black hair and ruby eyes. Their birthdays fall on the 14th of February. Masaru was more to the intelligent side while Masato was more to the handsome side. The only way to differentiate them is to talk to them.

Shizuko and Shizuka are twins as well. Both of them are 8 years old girls with long turquoise hair and dark pink eyes. Their birthday falls on the 31th of October. Both of them are very quiet and very hard to differentiate but Shizuka will blush a lot around people but Shizuko will stay very stoic and calm around people.

Kiyoshi was a 7 years old boy with short dull brown hair and very sad brown eyes. His birthday falls on 1st of October. He was a boy who had never seen anything bad, except the burning of the orphanage, whilst the rest had seen the death of their family. He was too pure.

Kenta was a 6 years old boys with short black hair and curious orange eyes. He was the youngest of the group whose birthday falls on the 9th of August. He was a very healthy boy even though he is rather short.

Syaoran groaned as he messed up Masaru and Masato again. This was infuriating. So many children name and he had to remember them if they are staying with them. Also, they all seemed like adopted children of him and Sakura. And that made him blush. A lot! Suddenly a guard opened the door quickly, ruining the 'family' moment.

"Your highness...Soldiers! Soldiers appeared in front of the gates!" the guard shouted. Syaoran's eyes widened as he stood up. He grabbed his sword and ran to the door but before going out he looked at Sakura.

"Stay here," Syaoran said before leaving the room. The children hurdled closer to Sakura but she was not planning to stay for she knows where the soldiers had come from. Eriol ran up to Syaoran's room when he saw the Kinomoto soldiers at the gates. He opened the door to see Sakura tying up mattresses to make a rope.

"Are you escaping?!" Eriol shouted, disbelieving. Sakura looked at him and shook her head.

"No..I am letting the children run to Tomoeda first," Sakura stated as she flung the rope out of the window. Eriol then placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll follow them to make sure they are fine," Eriol said. Sakura gave him a smile as gratitude. Eriol went down first to grab the children as they climbed down.

**At the gates...**

Syaoran walked with a very dangerous looking way with his sword in his hand towards the soldiers. The soldiers looked at Syaoran and did not move at all. Syaoran stopped when he saw the crest in front of their armor. A red Sakura petal with two swords pierced through it. The Kinomoto crest..

"You Kinomoto soldiers. What are you doing here?!" Syaoran shouted. The soldiers merely moved aside for Touya to move. Syaoran's first impression of him was...that he was a bastard with his stuck-up look. Touya did not have a great impression of Syaoran as well.

"I am Touya Kinomoto, Prince of the Kinomotos and I am here according to some information given by this lady that our princess, Sakura Kinomoto is here," Touya said as he acknowledged a lady whom came to his side. It was Shyre with a small evil smirk on her face. Syaoran scowled at her.

"I know none of this princess you search," Syaoran said. Shyre's smirk widened.

"Not even if it's Kinoto, your highness?" Shyre taunted. Syaoran's eyes widened as Touya passed Syaoran a picture.

"This is how our princess looks like. Normal commoners do not know how she looks like," Touya said. Syaoran looked at the picture and his shock increased. It was a picture of Sakura. Smiling and as cheerful as she was. Syaoran bowed his head and gritted his teeth. Words could not described how heartbroken he felt and how angry he felt as well.

"I'll bring her out," Syaoran growled out as he turned on his heel and walked into the castle. Touya saw his reaction and sighed.

'Another one..' Touya muttered in his head. Shyre just smiled at his reaction.

Syaoran had tears in his eyes. How could this happen? Yes, he suspected her to be the princess but why does it hurt a lot now? Did he really believe that a wonderful girl like her was just a normal commoner? He slammed open the door and stopped when he saw Sakura, standing in the middle of the room, bangs covering her emerald eyes.

Syaoran stepped into the room and noticed that the children was gone and there was a mattress rope at the window. His eyes went cold. So the children has ran away.

**At the ground floor...**

Eriol and the 20 children ran out of the castle by the back gate. Eriol was worried of Sakura but he could do nothing but look back at the castle. That's when he saw Shyre standing beside the Kinomoto prince.

'What is Shyre-san doing beside Kinomoto-san? Was she the one...' Eriol gasped in realization. So it was her. The maid whom was so obsessed in making Syaoran hers. Eriol just sighed and looked back to the front and caught up with the children.

**Syaoran's room...**

"_Sakura_.." Syaoran spat her name. He saw Sakura flinched for a while but then she went back to her calm self.

"You lied to me, Sakura!!" Syaoran shouted, his cool act was breaking. Sakura just looked up and Syaoran found that her emerald eyes were dull and stripped of emotions.

"It's Kinomoto to you, Li," Sakura said. Syaoran's eyes went back to its cold self. He was angry at her and himself.

"Get out of the room now and return to your bloody family, Kinomoto bitch," Syaoran spat at her. He did not mean it. He wanted to take his words back. He wanted her to stay. He wanted her. But their families would never agree to this. He saw Sakura's eyes flicker with sadness for a split second before it went back to its dull self.

"Fine...but this will be the last time we ever meet, Li," Sakura said as she started walking. She walked passed Syaoran without giving him a passing glance but Syaoran could not stand it anymore. He grabbed her wrist and pulled him to her. Sakura's eyes widened with shock as Syaoran's pressed his lips against hers. She did not do anything. He was kissing her with the urgency of a man to wake up form this nightmare. Sakura wanted to respond but she could not. Instead her hands went to his chest and pushed him away. For a while, Sakura let go of her dull self and put on her emotions.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun..But it's forbidden between us," Sakura said, tears falling from her eyes. Syaoran's cold mask fell as well as he hugged the girl whom started sobbing.

"I loved you, Sakura..Why did this happen?! Why did you lie to me?" Syaoran said in frustration. Sakura was scared at his thinking. She just pushed herself away from him.

"I thought that if I kept this you won't ever find out and we could be happy..I liked you Syaoran-kun..I really do! But it seemed that the moment the truth is revealed, your feelings for me disappeared. And to think you really liked me!" Sakura shouted as she backed away towards the door. Syaoran attempted to pull her back to him and to explain what he meant. How much remorse he felt. But his hand got slapped away by Sakura.

"I hate you, Li! I hate you for pretending to liked me!!" Sakura shouted as she turned and ran out of the room. Syaoran could not stop her. It was not that he pretended. His feelings was true but he was just hurt by the fact she lied to him.

While running, Sakura wiped her tears away angrily. Her run slowed to a walk when she neared the front door of the castle. She looked down and her dull eyes came back.

"_I loved you...Syaoran..."_Sakura muttered as she opened the door to be greeted by Touya's worried face. Touya immediately hugged his sister close to him, oblivious of her tear stricken face and her sad dull eyes. All he cared was she was back from the Li's clutches.

Back at the room, Syaoran looked down at the ground. First, one tear drop fell onto the floor.

_Plop._

Soon two more fell on the floor.

_Plop. Plop._

And soon, it was more. Syaoran was crying underneath his bangs which covered his eyes. The cold prince of the Li was crying. Over the Kinomoto princess. He clutched his fists angrily. He was stupid to believe her. To believe the lies of a Kinomoto. But deep down he screamed for her. For her to come back. Deep down he screamed the 4 words he did not tell her.

"_I love you...Sakura"_

He dropped to his knees. He regretted it a lot. He did not realized that Touya had come up to the room to express his gratitude to him for his cooperation but he found Syaoran, on his knees, crying. Touya decided to leave the poor boy alone because he knew why he was crying. Touya turned and left. On his face he had the tiniest of frowns.

For the first time, Sakura had broke the heart of a boy. Not the other way round. And somehow, Touya did not like it.

At all.

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**--End of Chapter 9--**

**I'm so sorry!! I did not mean to make Syaoran cry now. But this has to come someday. And don't worry, it's not close to the end. So yea. I won't let it end so suddenly. I got even more evil plans to make them all suffer. Well not as bad like my other stories but yea. They will suffer a bit. So read and review or I will not post up chapter 10!!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	10. Sakura's shell

**A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 10!! I noe m over dramatic...Sorry bout that but I am a sucker for romance and killing (freaky) anyways, sorry bout my grammatical mistakes I dun usually realize them as I type..x.x Just try to bear with it and read on, ok?**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

For the first time, Sakura had broke the heart of a boy. Not the other way round. And somehow, Touya did not like it.

At all.

**--Chapter 10--**

**--Sakura's shell--**

Sakura walked beside Touya, gazing only to the front with her dull eyes which showed nothing in them. They were so close to her cage. Sakura Kinoto is dead, leaving it's shell behind. The shell which many call Sakura Kinomoto. She really did not want to go back to the castle. Her hands slowly reached to her neck where her pendant sat. She fingered it and gave a very soft sigh. All that was just a dream. And a dream it will forever be.

As the Kinomoto castle came to her view, Sakura started to despise the world more. She despised the world for making her the Kinomoto princess whose parents are nothing but cold-hearted beings who wants nothing but a perfect child. A child whom would be praised by many. A child whom to be loved by all. A child whom can smile even though she faced hardship. And Sakura had to be that child. She hated it. For the first time, there was something the pure princess hated.

Her life.

**Li Castle...**

Syaoran sat on his bed looking at his bedroom floor. His eyes bloodshot and puffy due to the fact he cried for one whole hour. Suddenly the door creaked open. Syaoran looked up with cold eyes to see whom had disturb him in his futile attempts to forget the princess. His eyes narrowed. It was the Kinomoto Designer, Tomoyo Daidouji, looking at him with worried eyes.

"What are you doing here, Daidouji?" Syaoran growled, obviously not happy at her intrusion. Tomoyo just curtsied slowly and looked at the ground in front of her.

"I am sorry for what Sakura-chan did to you, your highness," Tomoyo said, her voice soft. Syaoran's eyes went narrower, if possible. He stood up and walked towards the girl. He took her by the neck and glared into her fearful amethyst eyes. His eyes held nothing but sick, cold, lust for blood.

"You hid the fact she was the princess to me, did you not Daidouji. Say you prayers tonight, lady, for tomorrow, your pretty little head will say goodbye to your pretty little neck," Syaoran said as he threw Tomoyo to the ground. Tomoyo coughed as his grip her neck was rather tight and looked up at him with fear.

"What do you mean, your highness," Tomoyo asked. A cold smirk stretched Syaoran's lips as his eyes shone with a murderous look.

"You'll be beheaded tomorrow for lying to the Li Prince," Syaoran said as he kicked Tomoyo on her stomach. Tomoyo fell back and out of his room. She clutched her stomach as she coughed out a bit of blood. Syaoran just glared down at her.

"I hope you will just go to hell where all you liars belong," Syaoran growled out as he slammed his doors close. Tomoyo could only look at the door with teary eyes. She clutched her stomach which hurt a lot.

'You will pay for this, you Li bastard. And Sakura-chan will assure that!' Tomoyo shouted in her heart as she slowly got up to her feet. She shuffled to her room and locked the door. She opened her closet and slowly took out a cage. A bird cage with a pigeon in it. Tomoyo scribbled something onto a piece of paper and snatched the tiara which hung in her closet. Sakura's tiara to be exact. She attached the note to the pigeon's feet and tied the tiara to it's back.

"Go...Follow the tiara's direction," Tomoyo whispered as she let the pigeon fly away. Tomoyo just smiled and hoped that the message would reach Sakura in time. Meanwhile, she needs to finish the dress she was working on. Even if its the last thing she'll ever do.

Syaoran growled as he plunged his sword deep into his bed. He was mad. Way beyond mad. He was losing his last string of sanity to not thrash the whole place. But looking at the condition of his room, it was bad enough. He might as well thrash it. He just threw his sword aside and slammed the door open. He stomped out of his bedroom to find some peace elsewhere. As he walked down the stairs, a maid ran up to him.

"Your highness...Were you baking? If you were, your pitiful cake is charred now," the maid squeaked out when she saw the venomous look on Syaoran's face. Syaoran just walked past her and to the kitchen. The cake was taken out and was on the table. It was crusted with black, charred batter. Syaoran slowly walked to the cake and touched it. It was still warm. The last thing that Sakura had made for him was now charred. Charred like her love for him. Syaoran's eyes narrowed in disgust as he carried the cake with his left hand and flung it across the kitchen. It hit the wall on the other side and slowly slid down to the floor.

"Damn Kinomoto...Damn you," Syaoran muttered as he walk out of the room , leaving the mess to be cleaned up by the maids. He was not in the mood for these blunders thus he decided to just go up and sleep.

**Kinomoto castle...**

Sakura looked out of her window as her auburn hair swayed in the breeze. Her eyes were dull and she was wearing a yellow dress which had puffy bottom. She looked at the Li castle which was slightly visible from where she stood. Suddenly she heard a loud coo. She squinted her eyes at something flying towards her. It was a pigeon. To be exact, it was Tomoyo's pigeon. Sakura stretched her arms and pulled out a finger where the pigeon gracefully landed on.

Sakura untied the tiara on it and wore it immediately. She then saw a note on its leg thus she took it off and read it. Her eyes widened. She immediately grabbed a hooded coat and changed what she was wearing. She threw her tiara on her bed. She then grabbed her sword and jumped off from the window. She will kill that Li for trying this.

No matter how much it takes, she will save Tomoyo, not caring if she resorts to killing.

**The next day...**

Every staff of the Li castle gathered outside at their yard. Tomoyo, her wrist tied behind her back, was roughly pushed towards the stage where a stool with a large piece of wood stood. On it, was a gigantic ax which looked really sharpened. Tomoyo gulped as she slowly got up the steps with the guards poking her back with the tips of their swords. Tomoyo was then forced to a kneeling position with her head on the board. Her eyes closed ,praying that Sakura will come. The man with the mask picked up the ax and raised it. Syaoran was sitting royally, in front of the stage. His eyes cold and showed no mercy nor pity for the woman. Suddenly Meiling came running to the yard. She was panting.

"Your highness!! Kinomoto! Sakura Kinomoto has intruded the castle. She is in your room now, your highness!" Meiling shouted. Syaoran's eyes widened as he stood up and stopped the man before he brought down the ax. The ax stopped about an inch away from Tomoyo's neck. Syaoran then ran to his bedroom without anyone behind him, with only his sword in his hands. Meiling then looked at him running and smirked. Her ruby eyes glinted with mischief. The man with the ax looked at the other maids and servants.

"Am I supposed to behead this woman?" He asked. Meiling smile sweetly and walked to the stage.

"No..You don't want to be beheaded just because you did not follow his highness orders, now do you?" Meiling asked, her eyes looking past the man and to the hooded figure who was sneaking behind him. Since all the staff and guards were in front of the stage, they could not see the hooded figure coming up. The man lowered his ax and placed it at the side and turned. His eyes widened when a sword plunged into his stomach. The hooded person look up and smirked at him. The man in mask recognize her and his pained brown eyes widened.

"Sakura...Kinomoto..." he groaned out as he fell to his knees. Sakura pulled out the sword from his stomach and cut the rope on Tomoyo's wrists. Tomoyo got up and ran behind Sakura, when the guards surrounded them. Sakura just smirked and took off her hood.

"You wouldn't want to go against me, amateurs. You will all die," Sakura growled out, her eyes dull. Meiling smirked as well as she ran up the stage as well. Sakura then passed her a pair of claws and Meiling wore them gratefully. The guards did not heed her warning and charged towards them. Sakura and Meiling looked at each other and nodded.

"Tomoyo stay here and keep yourself save," Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded and hid behind the stage. Sakura and Meiling leaped off the stage and gave a battle cry. Sakura landed on the shoulder of a guard and slit his throat with her sword. Blood sputtered out as he slowly fell. Sakura then kicked herself off him and landed on the ground in the middle of the many guards. Meiling had landed on two soldiers' shoulder thus she just plunged her claws on their necks and pulled it out when they screamed out. She then smashed their heads together and jumped off them as they fell and landed beside Sakura.

The guards charged towards them, not caring if they had just killed 3 guards effortlessly. Sakura gripped her sword and plunged it into the stomach of the first guard whom touched her. She then pulled it out and slashed it across another guards body. Meiling slashed 4 guards at once then plunged their stomachs one by one while turning. At the last guard, she plunged it into his stomach and when he leaned forward in pain, Meiling grabbed his neck and threw him off the ground, slitting his throat and killing him instantly. Sakura had killed off the last of the guards. Blood had splattered on her face and the costume she wore. The costume which was her work clothes. A streak of blood had trailed from her cheek to her lips and she licked it off.

Meiling and Sakura had the same look on their faces. The look for blood. Sakura had a sickening smirk on her face when Syaoran ran into the yard to see the fallen bodies of all 60 guards which was left in the castle. His grip on his sword tightened as he walked into the bloodied yard and slowly towards Sakura. His eyes cold and held nothing but annoyance. He stopped about 2 meters away from Sakura. Meiling decided to leave this to Sakura as she went to bring Tomoyo back to the Kinomoto castle but Syaoran saw this and was not about to let them go.

Syaoran drew a dagger and threw it towards Meiling, whom was behind Sakura. Sakura merely grabbed the dagger when it was passing her and threw it on the grass.

"Don't you dare touch a single hair on Tomoyo-chan's or Meiling-chan's head, _Li_," Sakura spat. Syaoran growled as he gripped his sword tighter. He merely charged towards Sakura. Sakura's eyes dulled even more as she went to her fighting stance. As Syaoran charged, he aimed his sword at her chest but Sakura was faster. She jumped at the last minute and landed on his back. She kicked him to the ground and she sailed through the air. She did a back flip and landed on the ground behind Syaoran.

She turned just in time to dodge from an incoming attack from Syaoran to her head. Sakura grabbed his wrist when he tried to plunged his sword to her head. She then tightened her grip on it and flung him over her head. Sakura then slapped away invisible dust from her hands and turned to leave but Syaoran was not over yet. He stood up and charged again but Sakura got tired of this thus she turned and grabbed his wrist yet again. She pulled him to her and gave an elbow to his neck. Syaoran groaned as he fell onto Sakura's shoulder, limb. He had fallen unconscious due to the blow. Sakura supported him with her shoulder.

She looked at his face with dull eyes and merely placed him on the ground and walked off. After taking 3 steps she stopped. She turned and walked back to Syaoran and knelt. She ripped the pendant off her neck and placed it in Syaoran's hand. She then stood up and walked away. Now she does not know of anyone by the name of Li Syaoran. He was totally out of her life.

Sakura walked towards the Kinomoto castle, not caring of her bloodied self. Tomoyo was walking happily beside her and held Sakura's left hand. In Sakura right hand was her bloodied sword. Meiling walked slowly beside Sakura with her claws still on. She glanced at Sakura's face. It held nothing but Meiling knew that she was breaking down inside. She was not happy that she had killed more people.

As they reached the castle, the guards looked at them and gasped. They immediately ran to Sakura and asked her whether she was alright. Sakura merely brush them off and walked into the castle with Tomoyo and Meiling. Her eyes so dull it was no longer bright emerald but tainted emerald which lust of blood clouding over it. Sakura brought Tomoyo to her room and smiled at her softly.

"I am going to Tomoeda for a while. I need to fetch a few more people there," Sakura said as she patted Tomoyo's head.

"Go take a shower or something. You look like you haven't ate nor slept for ages," Sakura joked as she went out of the room. Tomoyo just smiled sadly at her retreating figure.

"And you look like you have been in war...with yourself," Tomoyo muttered as she fell back on her queen-sized bed. Sakura was walking towards Tomoeda without her sword. But she did not changed nor ash her face. The blood had dried up and now only red streaks were seen on her face. When she actually reached Tomoeda, she got the same reaction. The villagers ran up to her and asked whether she was fine. She just smiled at them and asked for Eriol and the 20 children.

One of the villager went back to his home and came back with Eriol. Sakura smiled at him but he looked more worried than relieved. He ran to Sakura and hugged her tight.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked as he stroked her bloodied cheeks. Sakura just nodded softly.

"They tried to behead Tomoyo-chan..I had to kill them all..."Sakura muttered. Eriol just sighed and hugged her again. He stroked the girl's head as she started crying. She was felt guilty killing so many people. But Tomoyo's life was so much precious than theirs. At the sound of her cries, the 20 orphans came out of the house and ran to her. They hugged her leg in comfort. Sakura just smiled and wiped away her tears. Her tears had washed away the blood on her face and Eriol wiped away the excess blood, after he broke the hug.

"So what do you have in plan now?" Eriol asked. Sakura looked at him, her eyes flickered slightly to its dull side.

"You follow me back to the Kinomoto castle. You'll stay there. I don't want to know what will happened if you go back to the Li castle now," Sakura said. Eriol just nodded and told the children to detach themselves from Sakura's leg. They smiled cheekily at Sakura. Takeshi held Sakura hand and then Cho held his hand then Kazuki followed by Ai, Sora, Hiroaki, Takayuki, Katsumi, Satoshi and Kokoro. Eriol held Sakura's other hand and Mamoru held his hand, followed by Minako, Chiyoko, Akihiro, Masaru, Masato, Shizuko, Shizuka, Kiyoshi and Kenta.

They all then walked towards the castle like one whole big family.

**Li Castle...**

Syaoran groaned as he gripped the mattress under him. He slowly sat up and looked at his surrounding. He was in his room and his body hurt like hell. Sakura sure beat the heck out of him. He rubbed his very sore neck and then realized that something was wound around his hand. He looked at it and his eyes widened. It was the pendant he gave Sakura when they were kids. He looked at it and fingered the Sakura petal on it.

"The key to my heart.." Syaoran muttered suddenly. He shook his head vigorously and took the pendant off of his hand and placed it at his side drawer. He got off of bed and walked out to the door. He opened it and walked out but he hit the back of a guard. He 'oophed' and fall back slightly. The guard look at him and bowed.

"Orders by Queen Yelan Li," the guard merely stated but Syaoran did not give a damn. He knocked the poor guard unconscious and walked to the throne room where his father and mother were.

The throne room was not as gigantic as the one in the Kinomoto castle. They also have a large chandelier hanging on the middle of the room made of gold and diamonds but not so more worth to it than the Kinomoto ones. The carpet was forest green and two thrones sat on the end of the room. The Queen and King sat on the thrones, royally.

The Queen had long black hair tied in a neat bun behind her head and cold black eyes. She wore long pink traditional Chinese dress which covered her feet. It has several flower designs on it which were peony. On her head was a silver crown with the yin yang symbol, made completely out of diamonds, embedded on it. Her name was Yelan Li.

The King however was a split image of Syaoran, only older. He has very neat brown hair and serious chocolate eyes. He wore a black top with a golden dragon on it and a with a breastplate. He wore black pants and a golden cape reaching his waist. The crown on his head was gold and was neat placed on his head. His name was Hiroku Li.

Yelan was the first to notice that Syaoran was in the room.

"Why good afternoon, Xiao Lang," Yelan said, royally. Syaoran merely walked to the throne and stopped about 3 meters away and bowed.

"May I request a reason as to why a guard need to be in front of my room?" Syaoran asked, his voice chipped with ice that would make Antarctica run in shame. One of Hiroku's eyebrow raised. Since when was his son this cold? Yes he was cold but not till this.

"So you do not act harshly again," Hiroku replied, his voice calm and stoic. Syaoran looked at his father in disbelief.

"What?! It was not my fault that the guards died. That damn Kinomoto has intruded the castle and killed them!" Syaoran shouted, not caring if it was his parents he was shouting at. Yelan could merely smirk and shook her head.

"We are supporting Sakura at this one," Yelan said. Syaoran's eyes widened. His parents was siding a Kinomoto and not their own son?

"You should not have asked for the designer to be beheaded. That angered the princess to bits and she came to us, telling us of what you had did. I am terribly sorry that she had to kill the guards as they did not follow our orders. Insolent guards. And it is you whom is at fault," Hiroku said. Syaoran glared at them with very angry chocolate eyes.

"How could you be siding a Kinomoto, mother?! Father?! I am your son for god damn sake!" Syaoran shouted. Yelan had lost it.

"**Enough**!" Yelan boomed which immediately made Syaoran shut up. Yelan look at her son with very cold eyes which matched his.

"That Kinomoto is your betrothed. You should know better than to call her a Kinomoto so venomously. She will be a Li soon and you will rule both the Kinomoto and the Li kingdom. You two are the pillar of our merging!" Yelan shouted at him. Syaoran could only bow his head.

"Go back to your room and I do not want to her anything more about this topic! Go!" Yelan shouted. Syaoran just bowed his head and walked away. No wonder he was a cold hearted prince. His parents never did shower him with any care or love. They hated him for being so rebellious. Syaoran just kicked the guard whom was still unconscious in front of his room and slammed the door close when he went in. He jumped onto his bed and looked at his green ceiling. How come the whole castle was so quiet..? Oh that's right, it's always been this quiet before Sakura came barging in. And where the hell is Eriol now that he thought about it.

Syaoran just let him be. Eriol probably had followed Sakura to her castle. But now that he was not longer in Sakura's heart, does that mean that Eriol has a chance now? Syaoran gripped his fists in anger. But why would he care. He can't love a Kinomoto. He won't love a Kinomoto even if they were betrothed. He will just find a way to cancel it.

He just closed his amber eyes but when he did, Sakura's face came to his mind. Her wicked smile on her face with blood splattered all over her body. The cold lust for blood in her eyes and the sword in her hand, all bloody and glinting with danger. Yet he saw right past her. The real her. The girl whom was chained up and hidden from this shell they all call Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto was nothing but a cold blooded killer and a heartless girl. Yet she was 'perfect' in a way that she does not have any flaws in her pretense.

She was just like him. The cold mask on her face was identical to his even though it does not really cover up all the emotions they both feel, it was enough to make their parents happy. They were nothing but puppets with strings attached to them. And the holder of those strings were their beloved parents. Now he caught on the reason why she had ran away from the castle. It was too pressurizing on her. To change a pure soul to a tainted, flawless soul. She was not liking this one bit like he was not.

She was forced to kill those people.

**Kinomoto castle...**

Sakura had finished with her shower and now wore a sun dress which Tomoyo had designed for her. The dress reached her knees and was cream in color. It has a big Sakura flower and the side and it was outlined with tiny jewels and glitter. It has a v-neck which had frills around it and short sleeves. Sakura wore two yellow slippers on her feet and walked out of the washroom to find that the the 20 children and Eriol was still standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her.

"Okay...First we gotta get Eriol-kun new clothes then we'll need to get you 20 kids cleaned up," Sakura said. The 20 children just whined a bit and tried to protest but Sakura just shook her head firmly.

"Eriol-kun. You can use my bathroom for your shower. I'll get you some clothes,"Sakura said. Eriol nodded and walked to the bathroom. Sakura then looked at the children.

"You little minxes better stay here or else when sister comes back, and its messy...She will unleash Tickle monster on you," Sakura warned. The children 'eeped' and nodded. Sakura just smiled and walked out of the room. Soon she came back up with some clothes for Eriol. She knocked on the door and it opened slightly and Eriol's head popped out. His hair was wet and clinging to his face and he looked rather refreshed. Sakura smiled and passed him the clothes.

Eriol smiled as gratitude and closed the door again to get dressed. Sakura sat on the bed with the children on the floor rolling about. Eriol then came out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. He then saw the scene. Sakura looked like a mother with 20 children playing around her. Eriol just smiled and walked to her. Sakura looked at him and saw that the clothes were a perfect fit.

Eriol was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with the buttons undone. He also wore black pants which reached his bare feet. He then got the towel off his head and it was messy. All tousled up and all over the place. Sakura giggled and stood up. She then reached for a comb and helped him comb his hair back to its neat state.

"You look like a blue haired monster," Sakura stated, jokingly. Eriol could only chuckle as the children look up at them.

"Eriol-san is a monster!!" Takeshi shouted and the rest giggled. Eriol just growl teasingly at them like a monster and they all back away in mock fear. Sakura then finished combing his hair and smack him lightly on the head.

"This monster is tamed by the almighty Sakura," Sakura said as she laughed and placed the comb back on her side drawer. Eriol and the children just laughed at her. Sakura then looked at the 20 children.

"Now my dirty children needs a bath..." Sakura said. The children eeped and ran out of the room. Sakura and Eriol gave chase.

"Come here you little minxes! Eriol you grab the younger ones, I'll go after the older ones," Sakura said as she sped. Eriol just grabbed the children whom he caught up with. The maid and servants could only laugh and help grab some of the children when they pass them, making Sakura's job easier. Soon it took 5 maids, 5 servants, Sakura and Eriol to catch all 20 children.

"Bring them to the backyard and throw them into the shallower side of the pool, " Sakura said as they marched to the backyard. Touya was passing by the backyard and saw the look on Sakura's face as she placed the kids into the pool. The way she smiled brilliantly when Eriol pushed her into the pool. And when he dragged him into the pool as well. For the first time, Sakura was really happy in the castle. Touya looked at the boy and smiled. Maybe he was the right one instead of Syaoran.

Eriol laughed as the children splashed water at him and Sakura. The children sure are a hyper bunch. Eriol then was doused with a large wave of water which Sakura had sent by swinging her hands to the front. Eriol sputtered out water from his mouth and looked at Sakura with a mischievous smile. Sakura got the message and tried to swim away but Eriol dragged her back to the shallower parts and nodded to the kids.

The children laughed and grabbed her feet. They started tickling her on her feet and some went to her wait and tickled her. Eriol supported Sakura on his chest as the children continued their torture on Sakura. Sakura was squirming about too much that Eriol lost balance thus both of them fell into the deep side. The children let go of Sakura, in fear of being dragged into the water. Suddenly Sakura's head popped out of the water and so did Eriol's. Sakura glared playfully at Eriol and smacked the water in front of him. Eriol just chuckled and pushed Sakura into the water.

Sakura immediately pulled him down by his waist as well and he too was submerged in the water. Sakura smiled at him and swam up. Eriol did too and both of them gasped for air.

"That was fun," Sakura said. Eriol nodded in agreement.

The maids and servants soon came to the pool with loads of soap in their hands. It was time to get serious and clean the grubby little children. The children cooperated and let Sakura and Eriol scrub them and wash their hair. Kenta whom was the first to finish started running around , naked, not wanting to be dried off by the maid whom was trying her best to catch up with him and dry him with a towel.

Sakura and Eriol laughed at Kenta whom got caught by the maid. Unknown to the the 32 people in the pool area, Fujitaka and Touya looked at them. Fujitaka had a small smile on his face.

"You're right Touya. They do look like they belong together. Touya nodded.

"At least I am sure that he won't hurt her," Touya said. Fujitaka smiled full blown.

"That is it..I'll tell Yelan tomorrow that the betrothal has been canceled and that Sakura will be betrothed to..Eriol Hiiragizawa.." Fujitaka said. Touya just bowed and walked off with his father.

Syaoran will be damn shocked when he hears this.

Sakura will be even more shocked.

But the one who will be the most shocked is Eriol.

For his wish had come true..

He was getting...

Sakura

**--End of Chapter 10--**

**Hee Hee Heee... I am evil arent I?! Anyways this was what I have been planning all these while but dun worries, it's still a SxS story..The shock of their lives shall come next chappie. PLEASE READ AND REVIEWWWW or chapter 11 wont come.. And you wont be able to know what happen. And you will be sad... So do what I say and review x3 sorry bout the grammatical and spelling errors. I just plain suck at English x3..So once again.. Read and Review and sow you seeds of reviewness with chapter 11!!**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	11. Making it happen!

**A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 11!! I know last chapter was a bit too evil. But today is a bit more light hearted.. For once no killing!! TT So...forgive my very bad grammar and all and 'ENJOY' this chapter.**

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

Syaoran will be damn shocked when he hears this.

Sakura will be even more shocked.

But the one who will be the most shocked is Eriol.

For his wish had come true..

He was getting...

Sakura

**--Chapter 11--**

**--Make it happen?--**

After a practically half a day washing up the children, Sakura and Eriol needed a change in their clothes for the upcoming. Sakura had changed into a hot pink, strapless, dress which reached her feet. It has small, sparkling diamonds attached to it, making it look like snow on her dress. She had a cherry pink shall wrapped loosely around her shoulders. She was combing her hair and looking at the mirror. She look gorgeous without make-up –** Because last time their make up is very very small in variety and colors- **

She picked up her cherry pink lipstick and applied it on her lips. She then placed a piece of tissue in between her lips to smear off some of the lipstick so it was not so thick. Her shoulder length auburn hair had grown slightly longer and now had passed her shoulders slightly. Sakura merely sighed and placed her tiara on her head. She looked at herself in the mirror and her eyes started to dull.

'Dinner at the Li Castle...Of all places,' Sakura thought as she stood up and whirled around. The bathroom door clicked open and Eriol emerged out of the room wearing something which was much more nicer than his usual servant clothes. He wore a black tuxedo with the white inner shirt. He had a pink tie with Sakura petals on it. At the top of the tie, there was a Kinomoto crest pin to show he was from the Kinomoto castle. He had a full Sakura flower on his pocket.

He also wore smart black pants and shiny black shoes His hair was still neat and his glasses in place. Sakura smiled up at him.

"Are you ready, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol merely nodded and smiled at her, noticing her dull eyes. She was back to being the princess. Eriol then offered his arm to Sakura whom wrapped hers around it. They then walked out of the room and down to the front gate were her father and her brother waited patiently. Eriol was blushing slightly as they walked down the steps. Sakura was so beautiful and was so close to him that it made his heart thump so quickly.

Sakura did not notice how she was affecting Eriol. All she could think of was why they needed to have dinner there and not at the castle. Has it got something to do with the betrothal? Are they going to spread the word again and now hasten the preparations? Sakura just let out a sigh of defeat. She has no way to run now. She was trapped in between the Kinomoto and the Li merger. She was suffocating.

Eriol heard Sakura sigh and felt his heart breaking. She was probably thinking of the Li Prince right now and how suddenly their relationship had collapsed. Even though he wanted Sakura, Eriol cannot stand seeing Sakura not happy because of it. He wanted Sakura to accept it willingly, without it being forced upon her like a bunch of rules which would only make her suffer. He merely look to the front as he opened the front door for her. They went out and went up to her father.

Fujitaka smiled at the the moment they came out of the door. The both of them looked perfect together. The two of them then stopped in front of him.

"Are you ready, Sakura?" Touya asked from behind him. Sakura just looked up at him and nodded slowly. The carriage driver opened up the door for the family to go into the carriage.

'Since when am I never ready for such things?' Sakura thought.

**Li Castle...**

Syaoran fiddled with his neck bow. The Kinomoto family was coming for dinner and he was rather uninterested because he knew that they would probably talk about the betrothal between him and that Kinomoto princess. He let out a long sigh and leaned back on his chair and looked up at the ceiling. It was useless to try to run away. Sakura did it once and she failed. Syaoran then placed his head on the table in front of him. He needed to prepare to meet the family.

**An hour later...**

The Kinomoto carriage stopped in front of the front gates. Almost immediately the guards drew their weapons, thinking it was another ambush. But when Yelan went out to greet them personally, they sheathed back their weapons. Fujitaka came out first, followed by Touya, then Sakura and lastly Eriol. One of Yelan's eyebrows quirked when she saw Eriol coming out of the carriage. She dismissed it and smiled when Fujitaka came to her. Yelan and Fujitaka shook hands and muttered a few things. Yelan nodded and looked at Eriol and Sakura.

"If you do not mind, Sakura, but would you , Touya and Eriol wait for us in the dining room with Xiao Lang?" Yelan asked, her smile still plastered on her face. Sakura recognize Xiao Lang was Syaoran's Chinese name and nodded. She, Touya and Eriol then walked into the castle first. Fujitaka just smiled at their retreating figures. Yelan then looked at Fujitaka.

"Shall we go to the study as you wished?" Yelan asked. Fujitaka just nodded and walked in with her. Eriol and Sakura walked knowingly towards the dining room. As the passed, maids and servants looked at Sakura with fear and at Eriol with shock in their eyes. What was Eriol doing with a murderer like her? Soon they reached the door of the dining room. Sakura just sighed as she knew that Syaoran was sitting at one of the seats at the table. Eriol looked at Sakura and smiled.

"Let's go in shall we?" Eriol asked. Sakura nodded and looked at her brother. His face was still emotionless, not showing how much dislike he is feeling as he needed to meet the gaki again. Eriol opened the door at the dining room came to view. Sakura's eyes were the ones which instantly got glued to Syaoran's figure at the table. He had his head on the table and looked as if he was asleep. Touya scoffed.

"The nerve of that brat. Sleeping when he is expecting guests," Touya commented loudly. He knew that Syaoran was not asleep at all. He was merely resting his head. Syaoran's eyes twitched as he heard footsteps coming into the room and the comment made by Touya. Sakura noticed that their seats was assigned. Sakura went to find her seat and her eyes narrowed when she saw it. It was right across Syaoran's. She sat on her seat and looked around. Eriol had to sit beside Sakura and Touya had to sit beside Syaoran.

Touya looked at Syaoran whom still had his head on the table. He really get annoyed when people do this thus he pushed Syaoran's head roughly to the table.

"If you love the table so much, might as well kiss it!" Touya growled. Syaoran's forehead hit the table and he immediately jerked up. His forehead had a slightly red spot as he growled dangerously at Touya.

"What are you doing ..you...you...baka?!" Syaoran shouted. Touya merely smirked.

"Waking you up, gaki," Touya replied, calmly. Syaoran had steam coming out of his ears as he glared at Touya menacingly who gave him a taunting smirk. Syaoran was about to strangle him when Sakura feign coughed. Syaoran stopped mid way from Touya and turned to look at her. Sakura was giving him glare which was way colder than his. He suddenly had the urge to gulp due to fear.

"I appreciate it if you would not act violently towards my brother or I am forced to punch you," Sakura stated, her voice cold and her eyes unmoving. Syaoran looked into her eyes and found that her emotions are truly blocked now and sighed. He sat back on his seat and looked at anywhere but the two of them. Then his gaze landed on Eriol whom was sitting rather nervously beside Sakura.

"Eriol... You are with the Kinomoto now?" Syaoran asked the obvious when he saw the pin on Eriol's neck tie. Eriol just nodded and looked down at the table. Syaoran gave him a hateful glare. He hated everyone in this room. Especially that damn Kinomoto princess whom was staring a him with those dull orbs. So dull that it sent shivers up his spine.

**Study...**

"WHAT?!" Yelan exclaimed. Fujitaka just smiled at her nervously as he looked up at her very very surprised look.

"You wish to cancel the betrothal?! But why?!" Yelan asked exasperatingly. She did not want that to happen and that will cause the merger between them to fall. Fujitaka just let out a sigh.

"Can't you see how miserable our children are? They rebel against the idea of that marriage. Sakura even ran away because of it. We can still continue on with the merger but not this way. In my opinion, Sakura looked like she like being with Eriol more than Syaoran," Fujitaka said. Yelan sighed and plopped back on her seat.

"I guess that can be arranged. I hope this decision is wise. Xiao Lang has been complaining about having to marry a Kinomoto. No offense intended," Yelan said. Fujitaka nodded his head knowingly. He then stood up.

"I suggest we go to the dining room. I have a bad feeling about something and I do not know what," Fujitaka said. Yelan just laughed and stood up as well. Well nothing serious was happening in the dining room. It was just that Sakura had got so bored she started to fall asleep and Syaoran was still angry with Touya and was now taking advantage of Sakura's nap to strangle Touya. When the door knob clicked, Touya and Syaoran let go of each other's necks and sat up straight at their seats but Sakura was not awake. Touya knew the perfect way to wake her up.

"_Kaijuu_...Wake up!" Touya whispered loudly. Almost instantly Sakura woke up and glared at Touya. He merely signaled to the opening door. She got the message and sat up straight. Eriol was quite amused on how Touya woke Sakura up. Calling her a monster. The door opened fully and Fujitaka and Yelan stepped in looking rather forbidding to them suddenly. They sat at the two end seat and smiled at the children. The maids brought out the food.

"Let's eat," Yelan said. The rest nodded and started eating. Syaoran would occasionally look up to see Sakura not even glancing at him and that Touya kept on staring at him with those death glares of his. Then Fujitaka tapped on his wine glass to gain the attention of the people. They all looked at Fujitaka.

"Actually, why we have dinner here is we have an announcement," Fujitaka stated. Thats the cue for Touya to stand up and walked towards his father and passed him something. It was also the cue for Sakura and Syaoran to dread.

"We have decided to cancel the betrothal. However Sakura will be betrothed to Eriol Hiiragizawa," Yelan announced. Almost instantly, she got three different reactions. Sakura choked on the water she was drinking, Syaoran looked to his side where Touya once sat and sputtered out the wine he was drinking and Eriol dropped his spoon into his bowl of soup, shock. Instantly Sakura and Syaoran stood up and banged the table.

"**WHAT?!**" the two of them shouted. Sakura started coughing due to the water and Syaoran was ruffling his hair. Fujitaka was really confused of their reaction.

"What is wrong, Sakura? Syaoran? I thought you two wanted this?" Fujitaka asked. Instantly he got glares from the two of them.

"Yes that may be so but..." Syaoran started.

"Why must be betrothed to Eriol instead?" Sakura finished his sentence for him. Fujitaka just laughed lightly.

"Sakura needs to be married to ensure that the royal line is continued quickly," Fujitaka said. At this Sakura and Eriol blushed hard. Syaoran just glared at Eriol in anger and he did not why. Yes he wanted this but it was too much to let Sakura marry Eriol. It was like taunting her in front him. He merely banged the table with his fist and left without saying anything. Sakura knew something wrong. She may hate being the princess but she was not heartless. He may have hurt her before but she had forgiven him.

"Excuse me for a while," Sakura said as she left. She walked up to Syaoran's room, bowing to all the maids whom smiled nervously at her.

"Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she knocked on the door. She heard a mutter to come in and thus she pushed his door opened. Syaoran was on his bed , his face in his pillow.

"You gonna suffocate yourself if you that," Sakura said as she laughed. Syaoran just looked up at her and merely ignored her and looked back at the pillow.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, his voice rather cold. Well he was not in the mood to be lectured by this princess which had killed practically all of his guards. Sakura merely shrugged to herself as she walked to his side drawer. She saw the pendant on it and fingered it as she touched her neck with her free hand.

"I thought you wanted this since...I do not know..Forever?" Sakura asked as she sat on the edge of the bed , right below Syaoran's feet. Syaoran muttered something into his pillow and Sakura could not hear it because it was muffled.

"Pardon me?" Sakura asked as she stared at the back of Syaoran's head. Syaoran raised his head slightly and look at her.

"Leave me alone," Syaoran said, his voice unmoving. Sakura's eyes went back to its dull self as she stood up. Her eyes was slightly clouded with anger but she merely bowed and stomped out of the room. Syaoran stared at her retreating figure before falling back into his pillow.

'I'm such an idiot. She wanted to still stay friends and forget what had happened between us and you just threw her side like thrash,' Syaoran thought as he growled. He punched the head board of the bed in frustration. He turned to look at the necklace on the side drawer and sighed yet again.

This was going to be hard.

**Dining room...**

Sakura went in to see that Fujitaka was talking to Eriol and he was rather happy. Sakura's eyes softened for a split second before changing back to its dull self. Touya was the first one to notice her.

"So how is Prince Syaoran?" Touya asked with mock concern. Sakura plastered a fake smile on her face.

"He is fine. Just a bit tired so he decided to rest in his room," Sakura said as she walked to the seat beside Eriol. Fujitaka and Yelan just nodded and continued talking to Eriol. Sakura continued to finish her food on her plate. Her head was not with her father chat with Eriol but with Syaoran's voice. It was so cold towards her. Yes, she did kill those guards but it was out of self defense and it was partially his fault as well as he was the one who wanted to behead Tomoyo.

Sakura finished up the food in her plate,still in her reverie when Fujitaka called out to her. She merely glanced at him, showing that she was paying attention to him.

"We have decided to have the wedding next month on May," Fujitaka said. Sakura did not care when the wedding was. All she knows that she have no say in her life and who she was going to marry. She did not even care whether she will be happy when she ever get married.

"Yes, father," Sakura said, half heartedly. Eriol heard her tone and stood up abruptly.

"I would like to speak to Sakura outside for a while. Please excuse us, Kinomoto-san, Li-san," Eriol said as he offered his hand to Sakura. Sakura took it and stood up as well and followed him to the door. They went out and Sakura looked at him with a confused face on.

"What is it that you wished to speak about?" Sakura asked. Eriol just let out a sigh of slight frustration.

"You aren't liking the marriage aren't you?" Eriol asked Sakura. Sakura gasped fakely and looked at him with wide eyes which held nothing.

"Oh no..I am delighted that I am not marrying that cold prince," Sakura said as she went to the door again to run away from his questions but he was too fast. He grabbed her wrist and pull her away from the door.

"I can see it in your eyes Sakura...You do not like it one bit," Eriol said. Sakura just sighed and let her pretense fall. She just looked away from Eriol's face and gripped her fist tight.

"I do not like it when they decide who I should marry. I want to make that decision on my own," Sakura said as she looked at Eriol with teary eyes. Eriol just gave her a look of heart break.

"Listen Sakura..I got something which I never did tell you," Eriol said as he held Sakura on her shoulders. Sakura looked up at him, her eyes full of questions.

"I loved you since the day you came to the Li castle as Sakura Kinoto," Eriol confessed. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and a gasp escaped her lips. She was about to say something but was interrupted when Eriol placed a finger on her lips.

"But I know you love Prince Syaoran Li. Please..Just bear with me for that month and you'll be free from me. You'll be free to marry Prince Syaoran Li for all I care. But remember that you still have my heart and that I would never leave you there to cry alone. So please, if you have anything that is bothering you, please come to me and I'll try my best to comfort you," Eriol said. Sakura's eyes was brimming with tears as she hugged Eriol. Tears was streaming down her eyes ans she sobbed into his shirt.

"Thank you Eriol for being such a great friend," Sakura said as she tighten her hug. Eriol returned the hug and just smiled rather sadly. He was giving up his opportunity to have Sakura as he know that she will never be happy with him.

**The next day...**

One word describes the situation in the Kinomoto castle. Chaotic. Maids running everywhere cleaning the place, making sure everything was of tiptop condition. Tomoyo was busy in her room making Sakura's wedding dress and Eriol's tuxedo. Fujitaka was busy looking at the decoration plans the royal designers had and the food the royal cooks had planned to make for the wedding next month. Yes the wedding was still far away from near but the Kinomoto likes to be ready in advance.

Sakura sat on her room looking out of her window, seeing all her maids running around like rabbits with chores needed to be attended to. Only the servants were quite relaxed. Their jobs was to make sure that the invitation cards are properly written and to find a pianist to play during the wedding. Sakura just sighed and gripped her curtain.

"Why are they so busy when I am up here with nothing to do?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"It's because it's your big day not theirs," a female voice said. Sakura turned and smiled at Meiling, whom was standing at her door way with a letter in her hands. Meiling walked towards Sakura and curtsied when she was in front of Sakura.

"A letter from...Prince Syaoran Li," Meiling said as she passed the letter to Sakura. Sakura smiled at her and patted the seat beside her. Meiling slowly sat beside her as she opened the letter and started reading to the two of them.

_Princess Sakura Kinomoto,_

_I deeply apologize for my rude behavior last night and would really like to made it up with you. I am aware that you are currently betrothed to Eriol Hiiragizawa and would rather not be seen with a Prince at night time but I would really appreciate it if you would meet me at Tomoeda at night fall. I understand if you do not show __up for this meeting. If you could, I would like you to bring along __Takeshi, Cho, Kazuki, Ai, Sora, Hiroaki, Takayuki, Katsumi, Satoshi, Kokoro, Mamoru, Minako, Chiyoko, Akihiro, Masaru, Masato, Shizuko, Shizuka, Kiyoshi and Kenta. Please dress them appropriately. Thank you._

_Yours_

_Prince Syaoran Li._

Sakura finished reading and Meiling smiled.

"He wants to meet up with you. Are you going?" Meiling asked. Sakura thought about it briefly. Will she go? She was supposed to hate the Prince for not understanding how she feels but it was really sound important.

"Nope. I am not going," Sakura said as she tore the paper in half. Meiling just shrugged and stood up.

"I would like to stay here and chat with you, Sakura-chan but I have chores to finish. The flowers will not volunteer themselves for the decorations," Meiling joked as she walked out. Sakura just nodded and looked out of the window yet again. She was not going and that was final.

**That night...**

Sakura looked out of the window and saw the stars shimmering in the night sky. They were like jewels on a blue satin dress. Then her thought drifted to Syaoran's letter. Was he waiting for her? Sakura grumbled to herself on how easily touched she is and stood up. She was going after all but first she needs to go get the children.

Syaoran sighed as he stood at the entrance to Tomoeda. He looked at the town and saw that Sakura was not coming at all. He just sighed yet again. Guess she was still angry at him. He looked at the decorations he had placed on the village. Lights on the roofs of each hut with a large flower tower which was made out of Sakura flowers. It was a shape of a birthday cake. The Cake itself was about 19 feet and so gigantic and bright that it was the center of attraction of the village. He himself was rather shock at how big it was. And it's all going to waste. The villagers was overjoyed to help out and it's all going to be wasted by Sakura.

"Li-sama!!" a shrill girl voice reached his ears. He turned to see 20 children running to him. A smile suddenly stretched onto his face when they reached him and hugged his legs. Sakura came shortly and Syaoran's breath got caught in his lungs. She was wearing a knee length sun dress which was cream in color and a small sweater on her shoulders. She looked pretty casual for a princess. And so was he. He was wearing a simple forest green shirt and baggy brown pants and black shoes.

"You came," Syaoran said when Sakura stopped in front of him. Sakura just gave him a small smile.

"Well you apologized. It's only fair if I give you a chance, " Sakura said as she pulled 10 of the children off of him. She then looked at the gigantic flower cake.

"Is it me or is that cake made out of cherry blossoms just gigantic?" Sakura asked. Syaoran chuckled.

"It is gigantic. I made it with some help," Syaoran said as they walked into the brightly decorated village. He then reached for Sakura's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Sakura let it be as she looked around the village in awe. The villagers then came out with platters of food when she came and smiled at her. They then walked nearer to the structure where a table full of food sat with chairs all around.

"What is the occasion?" Sakura asked Syaoran who she caught staring at her. Syaoran smiled at her and chuckled.

"A belated birthday party. We did not celebrate it because you were too depressed remember?" Syaoran asked. Sakura giggled and nodded. The 20 children was awed at the bright lights and the many people in the village. They ran around and played with the villagers' children which were once their friends before they left for the castles. Syaoran led the Sakura to the table and led her to a seat. When she sat, Syaoran sat beside her and the rest too. Then Syaoran remembered something and stood up. He walked into one of the huts.

The villagers sat on the sears as well and so did the children.

"Sakura-sama, close your eyes. WE have a surprise for you," one of the villagers said. Sakura placed her hands over her eyes and waited. Then she heard a whisper beside her ears to open them. She did and she gasped. There in front of her was a large Sakura petal shaped cake with pink icing. Sakura looked to her side and saw that Syaoran smirking at her.

"Did you..." she said, her voice not working. Syaoran nodded triumphantly. He then lit the 15 candles on it and smiled at her. The villagers sang the birthday song for her and she blew out all the candles. She then cute the cake slightly and giggled. Then the cake was cute by the maids which was there and was placed in another table as cake comes last. They started eating.

Sakura was happy. The villagers of the Tomoeda is much more livelier than the maids in the castle and they are willing to give her all the attentions. The maid in the castle was too busy with their chores and the wedding preparations. Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. Even if it was for a while, at least she was truly happy. Then it was time for cake. Sakura was delighted at how it tasted. It was very good for someone whom had never baked anything in his whole life.

"This cake is delicious, surprisingly," Sakura joked. Syaoran mocked hurt and chuckled.

"You do not know how many cakes I've burnt before this one," Syaoran said. Sakura just laughed and continued eating her cake. After the cake was the gifts. Even though Sakura did not ask for any, the villagers had prepared her present out of their kind hearts. Sakura had tears in her eyes when she opened their presents. Hand made dolls, shirts, scarves, mittens, skirts and a picture of her, Hikaru and the 20 children.

Sakura just thanked the villagers with tears in her eyes. She did not expected any of this from them. Suddenly music flowed through the room as the musicians played slowly. The villagers danced and so did the children, leaving Sakura and Syaoran at the table.

"Thank you Syaoran-kun. For this," Sakura said. Syaoran just smiled at her and stood up. He then offered his hand.

"May I have this dance with you?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded and took his hand. Syaoran brought her with to the other villager and danced with her. The song was slow and almost magical sounding. Sakura placed her head on his chest as he placed his on her head.

"Tell me Syaoran-kun...Do you still love me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran was rather shocked at her question but merely hugged her tighter. He placed his head at the crook of her neck.

"Yes I do," Syaoran said. Sakura hugged him tighter.

"So do I...I do not want to get married to Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun," Sakura said. Syaoran sighed and look at her eyes.

"It's your father's choice. It's better if you follow it," Syaoran said. Sakura sighed and looked up at him with teary eyes. She might regret this for all she care. She tiptoed and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran's eyes widened but then he quickly responded, attacking her lips with his tongue. As the two of them shared the kiss, fireworks burst in the night sky. It was like a photograph taken from a fairytale.

Unknown to both of them, from the shadow of the huts stood a boy with neat blue hair and blue eyes. He smiled when he saw the kissing couple. He stepped out slightly and he came to view. He was Eriol. And he was staring at them with a smile on his face and tears trickling down from his.

"Remember that I always love you Sakura...I'm letting you go soon...Soon..." Eriol said as he turned and walked away.

It may hurt him bad.

It may drive him mad..

But he knows...

That the man she loves...

Is there with her...

Sakura belonged to Syaoran..

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**--End of Chapter 11--**

**Yea!! Eriol is not a bad man!! You gotta love him for doing that!! But It's not over still. Sakura isnt going to get Syaoran without a fight from Shyre. Opps I shall not reveal too much...If you wanna find out..Read and Review. If you don't review, I wont post. If I wont post, you will be angry.. If you get angry, you'll hate me...If you hate me..I'll get sad...If I get sad...I will stop writing. And don;t make me do that!! So listen to me..READ AND REVIEWWW**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	12. Fragile Strings Finally Joins!

**A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction**

**Written By:**Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer:I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes:Hiiiiiieexxx!! Chapter 12 people!! Shyre is the antagonist in this and of course Sakura is the protagonist. They shall survive!! Anyways, I apologize for my grammar and such ...X3...AND..dun dun dun dun!! Sorry for the late update..Busy school! Anddd... This is the LAST CHAPTER!! Wahahahahahahha!! If you want an epilogue tell me! I am working on my newest fiction as well!! **

**Summary:Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is..Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts...**

_**Syaoran Li- 18 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 18 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 18 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 18 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 23 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 48 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 40 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 47 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 18 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 20 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

It may hurt him bad.

It may drive him mad..

But he knows...

That the man she loves...

Is there with her...

Sakura belonged to Syaoran..

**--Chapter 12--**

**--Fragile Strings Finally Joins--**

The morning was bright and cheery as Sakura skipped down the steps with a huge smile on her face. She was ecstatic after yesterday and she did not why. Maybe because she know that Syaoran still has feelings for her. Sakura lightly hummed as she skipped to the kitchen. Since everyone was busy with her wedding preparations, she might as well whip herself something to eat. She dodged yet another incoming maid with a dress effortless but failed to notice her long black hair and icy blue eyes. As Sakura continued her way to the kitchen, the maid stopped and looked at her with a devilish smirk.

"Sakura Kinomoto...Looks like you don't know me," the maid said, coldly. The smirk widened as she turned , flipped her long black hair over her shoulders and continued her way to Tomoyo's room. She was really going to make Sakura pay now and what better way than doing that through her heart?

Sakura hummed yet another tune as she mixed up the n flour, sugar, baking powder, cinnamon, grape fruit zest, beaten eggs, oil and milk in a large mixing bowl. She half-attentively grab a waffle iron and placed it on the stove and heat it up. She then brushed some oil onto it and add some of the batter into it and closed the waffle iron. She then heated another saucepan whereby she added some grapefruit juice and honey. She let it combine as she flipped the iron. She then cut out some strawberries and took out the waffles and placed it on a plate.

She then added the strawberries on them when she finished making about 4 for herself. She then pured some of the syrup on it and then carried her plate to the dining room and sat on the seat at the very end and started eating. She noticed some major difference between hers and Syaoran's dining room.

Firstly, like everything in the castle, hers was much much much bigger than Syaoran. And like everything as well, hers was pink! The dining table was a massive oak table in the middle of the room. Underneath it was a cherry pink carpet and surrounding the table was directly 40 crystal chairs with pink cushions on it. Sakura looked at the ceiling and it was cream in color. Syaoran's one was green. Hers was cream with Sakura petals being painted on it.

She continued to munch on her waffles as she looked at the busy atmosphere through the large wall made entirely of glass windows which showed the backyard where everyone was scurrying like squirrels which were collecting acorns for winter. She just sighed and continued to finish up her sweet breakfast. She then washed her plate and walked towards Tomoyo's room to see what she was up to but on the way, she bumped onto the same maid. The maid looked at her with shocked icy blue eyes and curtsied after she regained composure.

"I'm so sorry, your highness," the maid said in with apology in her voice. Sakura looked at her for a while. She looked somewhat familiar but she brushed it off and smiled at her.

"It's okay...um..." Sakura said as she tried to find a way to call the maid. The maid merely smiled sweetly.

"Kurusae Shyre, your highness," Shyre said, her eyes boring to Sakura's in a friendly stare. Sakura smiled at her and nodded her head slightly.

"It's okay Kurusae-san. But next time be careful," Sakura said as she walked up the steps. Shyre merely bowed and smirked.

"It's only phrase one dearie...," Shyre said. Sakura walked up the steps and knocked on Tomoyo's door. The door creaked opened and Sakura peered in. Her eyes widened when she saw the state Tomoyo was in. She immediately ran to Tomoyo who laid motionlessly on her bed.

"Tomoyo-chan!!" Sakura shouted as she knelt beside Tomoyo whom was pale as a sheet. Sakura shook her shoulders but she did not respond. Sakura did the only think she could think of at the moment, cry for help.

"Akaena-chan!! Akaena-chan!!" Sakura shouted for her nurse. The door burst open but Sakura was not greeted with a bright orange haired and gray eyed nurse but instead she was greeted with a frantic Shyre.

"Your highness! Someone..Someone had murdered Akaena-chan!" Shyre shouted as she fell to her knees in front of Sakura. Sakura noticed the bloodied condition of Shyre and knelt in front of her and held her hands.

"Are you alright, Kurusae-san?" Sakura asked as she wiped away the blood on Shyre's cheeks gingerly. Shyre merely nodded , her eyes full of fear. She may be full of fear outside but she is very disgusted inside. She wished that Sakura stopped pretending to be so worried and get her hands off her.

"Akaena-chan was stabbed by someone...She used this dagger to stab her," Shyre said as she drew her dagger from the sheath at the back of her maid skirt. Sakura eyes widened to the see the bloodied dagger of Shyre's. She was about to grab it when suddenly a memory came back painfully to her mind.

**Flashback...**

_She was drowning in pain. All she saw was black and the wind which was blowing on her unmoving body was so soothing. Her eyes were opened in small slit, so painfully that what she saw was blurred figures. When suddenly, her vision was flooded with a girl. Her hair was long and a cold black in color. Her eyes was a furious icy blue. And in her raised hand was a knife with a golden hilt and silver blade. The girl was going to kill her and she was very sure of it. The wind blew on the girl giving her a more menacing look. A child beside her stirred and started crying. And that was when all turned black..._

**End of Flashbacks.**

Sakura's eyes widened when she realized whom the girl in that dream of hers was. It was the witch which poisoned her. Shyre's eyes clouded in anger when she saw the shock in Sakura's eyes. She remembered and now she has to hasten her plan to the last stage. Kill Sakura. A sickening smirk reached Shyre's lips.

"Well Well Well, Looks like the princess remembers who was the one whom was about to kill her," Shyre said. She gripped her knife.

"But too bad, you won't live to tell the tale," Shyre continued as she moved to stab Sakura but Sakura was faster. Sakura merely moved to the side and her knife plunged deep into the bed. Shyre's eyes widened when Sakura gripped her wrist painfully. Sakura's eyes was no longer the bright emerald it once was. Now it was dull emerald, clouded with anger.

"You murdered Akaena-chan and poisoned Tomoyo-chan. You are not to be forgiven," Sakura said as she stood up, bringing Shyre up to her feet as well. She then gripped her wrist tighter and threw her to the nearby wall like a rag doll. Sakura stood up slowly, her eyes fixed on the fallen girl.

"Now...Do you want to see how death feels like? If you don't, I suggest you give me the antidote now and I'll let you go with no harm done," Sakura said as she neared Shyre slowly. Shyre looked at Sakura and wiped the blood which was trailing by the side of her mouth. She smirked.

"Are you dumb, Kinomoto?! I am not giving you the antidote to the poison no matter what. Your little fried has less that a day to survive," Shyre said, her voice tinted with pain. Sakura's eyes hardened as she stopped right in front of Shyre, looming over her with her very very scary looking eyes fixed at Shyre's surprisingly scared icy blue eyes.

"Is that so?" Sakura asked as she grabbed Shyre's neck quickly and lifted her off the ground. She then slammed Shyre to the wall and glared into her eyes.

"The antidote or your windpipe will break," Sakura warned as she tighten her grip on Shyre's neck. Shyre's breathing started to become ragged but she did not give up. She reached behind her and drew another dagger and stabbed it through Sakura's stomach. Sakura's eyes widened as she dropped Shyre to the ground. She then knelt, clutching her bleeding stomach. Shyre's smirk came back to her lips as she stood up. Now it was her looming over Sakura. Shyre rubbed her sore neck for a while and raised her knife. Sakura looked at her with pained emerald which showed not even a speck of fear in it.

"Go ahead..Kill me," Sakura said as she closed her emerald eyes. Her fate is to die anyways. She has consumption and she will die in the near future if not now. But the only thing she regret dieing will be that she will be leaving Syaoran. Shyre's smirk widened as she brought the knife down. Instead of staying still, Sakura moved a bit thus the knife missed her shoulder and scraped her ankle. Sakura looked up at Shyre and smirked.

"I did not say I will stay still, now did I?" Sakura said as she suddenly stood up and grabbed the knife in Shyre's hands. She then pushed Shyre to the wall again and pressed the knife against her windpipe.

"The antidote," Sakura said. Shyre knew that she could not escape the princess. She was just too strong to be defeated. She could still stand with blood still dripping profusely from her wound. Shyre reached for the vile on her waist band and slowly gave it to Sakura. Sakura took it with her free and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," Sakura said as she hit Shyre's cheek with the knife's hilt. Shyre fell to the floor unconscious with the knife beside her. Sakura's eyes immediately filled with concern as she ran to Tomoyo and opened the vile. She then closed Tomoyo's nostrils and poured the liquid into her mouth. Tomoyo was forced to swallow it even though she was unconscious. Sakura did not realize that Shyre had gained her consciousness and was now creeping towards Sakura.

'If I can't have Prince Syaoran Li...You can't!' Shyre said as she stabbed Sakura's back. Sakura's eyes widened as she let out a loud scream, so shrill it could wake up the dead. Which it did. Tomoyo's eyes snapped opened as Sakura's head fell on the bed. Sakura clutched the mattress in pain as she glared at Shyre painfully from the side of her eyes.

"You..." Sakura said. The dagger was deep in her back and blood was tainting her cream colored dress. Eriol then burst into the room, his eyes full of worry. His eyes widened when he saw the bloodied Sakura whom was kneeling in front of Shyre. Eriol did the first thing which came to his mind. He ran to Shyre and hit her neck, making her fall limb to the ground, unconscious. He then ran to Sakura and quickly pulled out the dagger. Sakura gave a loud wince as the dagger slipped out of her bruised flesh. Tomoyo weakly got off the bed and knelt beside her. Eriol placed her on his arm. Sakura looked up at him, her emerald eyes glistering with pain and tears.

"For the first time this feels really painful," Sakura said as she let the tears flow out of her eyes. Eriol looked at her with teary sapphire eyes. He looked at Tomoyo. She got the message and scrambled to her feet. She then ran out of the room in search for something to treat Sakura's wounds. Sakura just smiled weakly up at Eriol who gave her a weak smile back.

"You'll be fine Sakura-chan. You can't leave Prince Syaoran Li now," Eriol said as he placed his lips lightly on Sakura's forehead which was turning cold. Sakura merely smiled softly and placed her hand on Eriol's cheek.

"Tell Syaoran..I love him," Sakura said before her hand slipped off his face as she fell unconscious. Her whole body went limb and her breathing slowly became shallow. Eriol's eyes widened. This was not happening.

"Sakura-chan...Sakura-chan...**SAKURA!!**" Eriol screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

**Li castle.**

Two amber eyes snapped opened as the owner jerked awake. He sat up almost immediately and he was panting. For the first time, a nightmare had scared the life out of him.

**Dream**

_It was so dark and very cold. Syaoran looked at his surroundings. Nothing but pitch black space. He looked at himself. He was illuminated with white light. He took a step forward but his feet met air. He immediately took that step back and looked around. Still nothing._

"_..Ran.." a voice whispered. Syaoran could immediately recognize that soft and sweet tone of the voice. It was Sakura's voice._

"_Syaoran..." It came again but slightly clearer. Syaoran turned and ran towards the source of the sound, hoping he would find Sakura. And he did. There in the middle of a clearing which suddenly appeared in front of him was Sakura, in a white dress which was tainted with blood. She had a small smile on her face, her emerald eyes glistering with pain and blood trickling down her arm. Syaoran's eyes widened with fear as she started to float away from him. Her hand outstretched as if she was wanting him to grab it and save her._

"_Syaoran-kun..."She muttered again, now filled with worry and fear. Syaoran started running but the faster he ran, the faster she was floating away. Suddenly she started fading. She had stopped floating but she was still quite a distance away from him. He quickly increased his pace. Sakura's scared and hurt face was all that he could think of. _

"_Tasukete...Syaoran-kun!!" She shouted as her whole body started to fade except the outstretched arm. Syaoran stretched out his arm and right when his fingers just touched the tip of her fingers, she faded fully. Immediately tears sprung into his eyes._

"_Sakura!!"_

**End of Dream**

Syaoran let out a strangled groan as he wiped away the tears which had appeared in eyes. He got off of bed and walked out of the room, not caring if he looked real messy. As he walked down the stairs, a maid bumped onto him and fell onto the floor. Syaoran looked at him and his eyes widened when he saw that it was Meiling and crying. He knelt in front of her and looked at her crying face as she looked at him.

"Prince Syaoran Li!" Meiling exclaimed as she bowed her head. Syaoran merely nodded and pulled her up to her feet.

"Why are you crying, Meiling?" Syaoran asked. Meiling looked at him with teary eyes for a second before she burst into tears and fell back to her knees crying.

"Sakura-chan!! She was stabbed and now unconscious. She might be dieing!" Meiling said, her voice cracking due to her sobs. Syaoran's eyes widened as shock and denial filled them. He looked down at Meiling as a thin line formed on his lips.

"Bring me to the Kinomoto castle," Syaoran said. Meiling looked up at him, her tears still streaming down her cheeks. She nodded and stood up. She then grabbed Syaoran's hand and ran.

**Sakura's room..**

Sakura laid on her bed, unconscious and deathly pale. Her pink mattress was slightly tainted with spots of blood. Sakura's upper body was shirtless as Tomoyo had to wrap her wounds. Tomoyo had changed her to a skirt instead of her bloodied dress. Tomoyo let out a relief sigh as she put on a shirt on Sakura. She then looked at the man whom was sitting on the couch, looking away from the bed with a huge blush on his face.

"I'm done, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said as she smiled at Eriol whom turned towards her slowly. He gave a huge sigh and stood up. He walked to Sakura and looked at her peaceful face. He then sat beside her and stroked Sakura's cheek with his left hand. Tomoyo saw the pained love in his eyes and just looked out of the window.

"Why is it not me that she loves, Daidouji-chan?" Eriol asked suddenly. Tomoyo was really confused at his question and then it came to her. He loves Sakura but Sakura was in love with Syaoran. And Syaoran was in love with her. Tomoyo just sighed and walked towards Eriol and hugged him form the back. Eriol was really shocked by her bold move. Tomoyo placed her chin on the top of his head.

"Well...It is good you are trying to let her go. Maybe Kami will pity you and will then give you the love of your life...You'll probably learn to love another and maybe she'll love you back, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said, her amethyst eyes closed as if trying to suck out Eriol's sadness with her hug, like the million times she saw Sakura did. Since her eyes was closed, she did not realize that she had caused a tiny blush to appear on Eriol's face. He merely gave a content sigh and closed his eyes. A small smile decorated his face.

"Yes..I wish so too..And please..Call me Eriol," Eriol said as he felt Tomoyo slowly tighten her hug on him.

"And do call me Tomoyo, Eriol-kun," Tomoyo said as they remained there for a while.

**Entrance of Kinomoto castle..**

Syaoran looked up at the gigantic castle in awe. Yes it was the first time he had ever saw such a humongous castle before. His eyes sparkled with awe as he walked in, his face still full of adoration. Meiling saw this and merely smiled.

'He looks so cure..But cuter with Sakura-chan,' Meiling thought as she walked into the castle with Syaoran trailing behind her. Once inside, Syaoran's jaw hit the floor. Since he has never seen a castle bigger than his, it was really a view. A gigantic pink hall instead of his slightly smaller...green halls. Meiling then slowly led him to Sakura's room. But before they went in, they heard a scream.

"Let me go!! I want to kill that Kinomoto!! I want to kill that **Kinomoto**!!" the shrill voice of Shyre broke through the whole halls. Syaoran blinked at the voice.

"Was that...Shyre?" Syaoran asked Meiling who too had the same reaction. Meiling just nodded as her face turned to that of hatred.

"She was the one who tried to kill Sakura-chan, "Meiling stated with anger and hatred evident in her voice. Syaoran's hatred for her grew even more. His fists were tightly clenched as he saw the icy blue eyes maid being pulled out of the castle by 4 guards. Syaoran just shook his head as Meiling opened the door. He then turned and looked at the first thing which came to his view. Sakura on the bed, motionless and so pale. He saw Eriol and Tomoyo talking to each other at the couch, Eriol obviously looking beat from taking care of Sakura. He then walked in slowly as Meiling did not want to go in. She might break down when she sees how bad Sakura was. The first thump of his boots made Eriol look his way immediately. His sapphire eyes widened.

"Prince Syaoran Li!" He exclaimed as he stood up and bowed. Syaoran just nodded and walked towards Sakura. His heart aches the minute he saw the too serene face of Sakura. He sat on the bed side and stroked Sakura's cheek. His eyes filled with tears almost immediately but he kept it in. He merely sighed as he brushed away a stray strand of auburn on Sakura's forehead. It was his fault that she was almost killed. Syaoran then looked at Eriol.

"Where is Fujitaka-san and...that monster brother of Sakura's?" Syaoran asked. Tomoyo giggled slightly at how he named Touya. Eriol just looked at him.

"They are in London..They are getting the medicine for Sakura's consumption," Eriol said. Syaoran 'ooh'ed and nodded. He looked at Sakura's face as it twitched suddenly. His eyes widened as he moved nearly to her.

"Sakura..?" He asked. Her eyes twitched yet again. She gave a small groan as her eyes twitched yet again. Eriol and Tomoyo heard the groan and immediately ran to her. Slowly but surely two emerald eyes opened slowly. Se was greeted by three pairs of worried eyes. Brown, amethyst and sapphire. A small weak smile stretched her lips.

"Hi.." she said awkwardly as three smiles broke out on the worried faces of the trio. They laughed and thanked the gods that Sakura was fine.

**About 3 weeks later..**

Sakura looked out of the window. She was wearing her bridal gown which Tomoyo had designed for her. It was a white strapless dress which reached the floor. It had diamonds all over the upper dress while the skirt was decorated with Sakura petals. She wore her tiara which had a veil attached to it. On the waistline of the dress was a cute pattern made out of pink gems and diamonds. It looked absolutely stunning on her.

Sakura was all dolled up for the occasion. She had her hair curled and now it was tumbling slightly down her shoulders. Her face was only adorned with slight pink lipsticks and nothing else. She looked perfect without make up anyways. Sakura clutched her dress. She was getting married to Eriol and it feels really wrong. On her feet she wore crystal pumps which he found horrendous to walk in. The door clicked opened. Fujitaka walked in with a smile on his face.

"It's time..Sakura," Fujitaka said. Sakura stood up and grab the bouquet of cherry blossoms on her bed and walked to her father. Fujitaka put the veil over Sakura's face and took her hand and let her to the back yard where the wedding shall take place.

The backyard was beautifully decorated with white tables filled with food and a gigantic wedding cake which had 4 layers to it. It was a beautiful pink cake with a lot of icing on. There was a large wedding altar in front with cherry blossoms and peonies decorating it. There was even white balloons around. The maid was busy keeping hands off the food table. There was the aisle which was a long red carpet with Sakura petals thrown all over them. and chairs which was occupied with relatives like Yelan Li, family such as Touya Kinomoto and friends like Meiling Sae. But Sakura had her eyes closed. She had did not see the person standing on the altar waiting for her and his best man. She knew that her maid of honor was Tomoyo. Fujitaka then led Sakura down the aisle as the music started playing.

She stood the altar looking down, her eyes closed. She did not want to see Eriol in front of her. The priest coughed slightly to shush everyone up and started.

"Dear beloved we gather her to witness the joining of man and woman..." The priest started. Sakura's squeezed her eyes tightly. She did not want to hear their names as she did not want it to happen.

"Li Syaoran and Sakura Kinomoto," the priest continued. That completely shocked Sakura as her eyes snapped open. She was greeted with Syaoran whom was smirking at her. Syaoran was smirking at her the moment she stood on the altar.

Syaoran wore a very handsome black tuxedo with a small Sakura petal sewn on his tux pocket. He then gave Sakura a mock shock look.

"Who did you think I was? Eriol?" Syaoran whispered to her. Sakura merely smiled as her doubt got washed away.

"Vows please," the priest said. Syaoran cleared his throat.

"Sakura Kinomoto..The first time I met you I thought you nothing but a commoner. But I did expect you to be the princess which I had always thought never existed. You brought me to a whole new world of cooking and tastes. Yet the most delicious thing I have tasted is still you. You had taken my heart which I hid totally away from the people around. I will love you forever, not even death will keep us apart, my cherry blossom," Syaoran said. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She was really touched. The priest then gave Sakura the cue to start.

"Li Syaoran..The first time I saw you, I thought you were an egoistic, cold hearted prince which did not give a damn about other people's feelings but I was wrong. Really wrong. I saw the kind hearted man you are inside and I love you..Now and for always!" Sakura giggled. The crowd cheered at her short but sweet speech. The ceremony then continued on.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Sakura and Syaoran gladly complied. Eriol and Tomoyo clapped as they saw how happy the two were. Then they looked at each other and blushed. They looked away, smiling. If your were to look closer, you could see that their hands are joined.

After the ceremony and the whole dinner, Sakura and Syaoran laid peacefully on Sakura's bed. Sakura was wrapped protectively in Syaoran's arms.

"Say..After all that food..I am still hungry for real food..." Syaoran joked. Sakura laughed and looked at him serious.

"Want me to cook for you?"Sakura asked. Syaoran pondered and nodded.

"What do you want to eat?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled. Sakura saw that mischievous look of his and caught on immediately.

"Instant Noodles!!"

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**--End of Chapter 11--**

**YAY!! I have finished!! YAY! YAY! YAY! If you want an epilogue tell me..I'll give it to you. And please..Support my newest story which I will update soon. Its a Sakura/Syaoran story as well!! I hope you will continue to support me like you have did in all 12 chapters of Recipe called Love. I thank you so much for bearing with my grammatical mistakes. M I just a 14 year old kid for god sake. Thank you for not killing me when I made this ppl suffer. I love you ppl who had reviewed and mostly..I LOVE YOU PPL who have continued to review on for all 12 chapters. You have made this possible. Like I said read my newest fic when it comes out. And with that I Thank you once again and bye bye for now.**

**Loves u all--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


	13. Authors Note

Hi…

_**Hi…**_

_**This is Darknessdragonz here..**_

_**I know the epilogue for Recipe called love is rather bad**_

_**And rushed…**_

_**So I have decided to make another…**_

_**Would you, Readers, support me once more….**_

_**And give me the strength to continue on writing **_

_**To the bestest of my ability?**_

_**So please… **_

_**Reply to this author note through the review box…**_

_**And I shall try my hardest **_

_**To please the readers who had faithfully**_

_**Waited and read Recipe called Love….**_

_**Also…**_

_**Support my currently on going fiction,**_

_**Vampire's Pure Love…**_

_**I await all your replies patiently…**_

_**With love**_

_**Darknessdragonz**_


	14. Epilogue, Four years Later

**A Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction**

**Written By: **Darknessdragonz

**Recipe Called Love**

**Eriol Hiiragizawa/Sakura Kinomoto/Syaoran Li**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own CCS characters!!**

**Darky Notes: Here is the long awaited epilogue of Recipe Called Love. :D enjoy... It will be slightly short … but I hope you people don't mind...**

**Summary: Prince Li is in need of a personal cook to cook for him. Sakura Kinoto is one of the most talented cooks among the participants. Eriol Hiiragizawa is our dear prince's personal servant and announcer. Put them all together with a little dash of secrecy in Sakura's part, we have one big delicious meal. But the only thing is. .Who will be the perfect match for the other?**

**"Hihihihi" Talking**

**'Hihihihi' Thinking**

**...Main Casts... (Currently)**

_**Syaoran Li- 22 years old**_

_**Sakura Kinomoto/Kinoto- 22 years old**_

_**Eriol Hiiragizawa- 22 years old**_

_**Tomoyo Daidouji- 22 years old**_

_**Touya Kinomoto- 27 years old**_

_**Fujitaka Kinomoto- 52 years old**_

_**Yelan Li- 44 years old**_

_**Hiroku Li- 51 years old**_

_**Meiling Sae- 22 years old**_

_**Chae HaeKyung- 24 years old**_

**...-Xox0Xox0-...**

**Chapter 13**

**Epilogue (4 years later)**

"Hayabusa! Chiharu!! Come back here you little minxes!!" A shrill shriek broke the quiet morning in the Kinomoto-Li Castle. The shriek was followed with two loud giggles and a couple of crashes. In the gigantic and currently messy kitchen of the castle, a woman, a man, and a pair of twins played chase in it. The woman and man did not look like they were having as much fun as the twins were. The woman had long auburn hair tied up in a messy bun. Her emerald eyes were filled with annoyance and irritation. The man had messy chocolate hair and annoyed brown eyes. Both of them looked as if a tornado of flour had hit them and eggs had rained down on them. Their faces were white due to the flour.

The pair of twins was still running around the room, with the two adults chasing after them. The older twin was a boy with messy chocolate hair and dark green eyes while the younger twin was a girl with shoulder length dark auburn hair and emerald eyes. The two of them were in the same state as the two adults. The by, Li Hayabusa, and the girl, Li Chiharu, 'oomph'ed when they bumped into a man. The man had messy black hair and really cold, irritated coal eyes. The two children looked up at the man with fear in their eyes. They gulped when their eyes met his. The two adults whom were chasing the twins halted and looked at the man cheekily. One black eye twitched.

"Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran! You two are adults not a bunch of four year olds! And how many times have I told you, Sakura, to not even think of cooking! You have maids to do that for you!" The man shouted. The woman, Sakura Kinomoto and the man, Li Syaoran, merely cringed at his loud voice.

"But Touya-niisan! I just wanted to bake a cake for Father!" Sakura whined. Her brother, Touya Kinomoto, merely sighed and massaged his temple.

"You are making a cake using the walls of the kitchen?" Touya asked, his voice chipped with sarcasm. Sakura laughed sheepishly as she looked all around the kitchen. The cream walls of the kitchen had eggs splattered on it with flour strewn all over the floor. They somehow managed to get all the ingredients everywhere except the mixing bowl. Touya looked as if he was about to burst out in anger before he took a deep breath and let out a large sigh. He then threw Sakura something which she caught hastily.

"Your prescription for this month. Don't forget to take them unless you want your consumption to kill you, imouto," Touya said harshly but not uncaringly. Sakura merely nodded slightly and looked at the bottle of pills in her hands. It's true that she still has consumption but her attacks are very rare nowadays. Her attacks only come when she does vigorous exercise and such. Other than that, she pretty much led a normal life like any healthy woman. Sakura then kept the pills in her pocket and waved as her brother took his leave. Then she glared at the two little devils that were looking up at her with those innocent look on their faces.

"Oh no you don't! You can no longer win by using that look, kiddos!" Sakura said as she advanced towards them. The children tried to run for the door but Syaoran had done so earlier and closed the door, standing there to make sure no one gets near it. Hayabusa and Chiharu looked at one another and groaned. They were trapped for real this time…

**-X-**

Everything was beautiful decorated. Streamers were attached on the ceiling and to the chandelier. There was a large table at the throne room now, specially placed there for the King's birthday. Soon the doors slammed opened and a stream of high classed people came in. They were all dressed in the most beautiful dresses and jewellery and they all stood behind their assigned seats. King Fujitaka Kinomoto then walked into the room through the same door. He was wearing a suit made out of the finest silk and gold and on his head was the large crown embedded with the most expensive jewels. He also wore a cape which train went on and on. Servants were holding onto the train as he walked towards the end of the table. 4 empty seats were on his right and 8 empty seats were on the left. He then sat on his seat and the rest did so. The gentlemen pulled the chairs for their ladies and taking a seat themselves afterwards. Yelan Li and Hiroku Li took up the third and fourth seat on Fujitaka's left.

Fujitaka was confused. Where were his daughter and son-in-law? Also where are his grandchildren? Then he clapped his hand twice. Maids started to stream in with platters in their hands. Each platter was beautifully decorated. There was fish, chicken, pork, beef, mutton, mushrooms, vegetables and so many more. There was also a large basket filled with fruits. Fujitaka looked at the food. He never knew his maids could decorate food so nicely. In fact, his maids never had any training on food decorations. Then another line of maids bringing the rice for the people. Each plate was decorated really beautifully.

The fried rice was in the hollow insides of the pineapples. Small crescent shaped pineapple flesh were placed it in a row on the rice. There were several strawberries tulips around the platter and there were 4 tomato roses at the sides and end of the platter. A spring of coriander sat on the rice innocently. (**Sounds familiar?**) Fujitaka was amazed at his beautifully decorated rice. Then the last 4 servants and maids were surprising. Sakura came out first wearing a pretty simple white dress and Syaoran came out next wearing a simple white suit. Chiharu came in wearing a smaller version of Sakura's dress while Hayabusa came in wearing a smaller version of Syaoran's suit. Hayabusa was holding a small gift, wrapped in some paper. Chiharu too but hers was much neater in the wrapping. Syaoran was carrying two large presents. One from him and the other from Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, brought in the biggest gift from the four of them. His birthday cake completed with 52 candles on it was being wheeled in using a serving trolley. (**Must be really big…**)

The cake was actually a 7 tier cake. It was all white with chocolate rice sprinkled on each of the cake's bases. It had some icing roses where the candles where poked into. It looked more like a wedding cake than a birthday cake but that was the whole point. The cake was the same as Fujitaka had when he married Nadeshiko. Today was not only his birthday but his and Nadeshiko 27th anniversary, if she was alive. Fujitaka's eyes were blurred with tears as memories of his beloved wife came into his mind. The cake was then carried onto the table by Sakura Kinomoto (**Soon to be Queen of the Li-Kinomoto Empire and married to Li Syaoran**), Li Syaoran (**Soon to be King of the Li-Kinomoto Empire and married to Sakura Kinomoto**), Chae HaeKyung (**who was now working for Syaoran and Sakura**), Meiling Sae (**Getting married to HaeKyung and working for Sakura as her personal maid**), Tomoyo Daidouji (**who went back to become the Kinomoto designer and married to Eriol**), Eriol Hiiragizawa (**who was now married to Tomoyo and Tomoyo's male model**) and Touya Kinomoto (**who was getting married to Kaho, a commoner, and had given up the throne to Syaoran**). They placed the cake slowly on the middle of the table and walked to their seats. Sakura stayed on and went to light all the 52 candles alone. She then went to her seat. She sat beside Syaoran whom was sitting beside Fujitaka on his right. Chiharu sat beside her and Hayabusa beside Chiharu. Touya sat beside Fujitaka on his right, in between him and an empty chair beside Yelan.

Kaho Mitsuki, a woman with long light brown hair and brown eyes, sat beside Touya. She was not dressed as a commoner as Sakura had lent her dress to Kaho. She looked pretty in Sakura's dress. Beside Hiroku sat Tomoyo and beside her sat Eriol. HaeKyung sat beside Meiling who sat beside Eriol. Fujitaka then coughed softly to gain the attention of the chattering people around him.

"Lords and Ladies of other countries, I am really grateful that all of you had decided to present yourself today. I am deeply honoured at your presence. Today I am not only celebrating my birthday but to make known the prince and princess of the Li-Kinomoto Empire. There are Li Kinomoto Chiharu and Li Kinomoto Hayabusa. We have decided to give them both our surnames as remembrance of our union. Also, my oldest child, Touya Kinomoto will be getting married a few months from now to a lovely young lady named Kaho Mitsuki. I really appreciate it if all of you, Lords and Ladies, would be present during their wedding as you all did with my daughter's, Sakura Kinomoto Li, wedding. With that, let the feast begin!" Fujitaka's voice boomed as the people started eating. Their own servants and maids helped them get the dish they want. The cake was cut after a short birthday song which was sung by everyone present. The other Lords and Ladies presented their presents to Fujitaka. Suits, gold and many other were given. All were brought away. He got a small hand painted glass by Chiharu, a handmade gold pen holder from Hayabusa, an ink pen set from Syaoran and a golden, hand drawn portrait of Nadeshiko from Sakura. He had to wipe his tears when he got the portrait. It was simply beautiful.

After the feast, they went to the ballroom where music was played. Everyone was dancing peacefully together. Even Chiharu and Hayabusa. Sakura placed her head on Syaoran's chest softly, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

"I couldn't make a bigger cake than yours. Guess you won," Sakura muttered. Syaoran chuckled, the vibration spread to Sakura.

"So where is my prize?" Syaoran asked. Sakura merely giggled and tiptoed. She then kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Syaoran closed his eyes and returned the kiss, his hand pushing her head closer while the other held her on her waist. Soon they broke, sighing in relief when they found out that everyone was too involved in their dancing to notice them. Syaoran then pouted.

"I could get that any day… Why don't we make another one?" Syaoran asked. Sakura gave Syaoran a shocked look and smacked him lightly on his arms.

"We already have two of our own and 20 orphans," Sakura stated. Syaoran then smirked as he kissed her nose.

"Two is not enough… I would want 5 times as much as that number," Syaoran growled in her ears. Sakura shuddered at his voice and blushed.

Guess the whole of Li-Kinomoto castle will be filled with squealing kids soon.

**End of Epilogue**

_**...-Xox0Xox0-...**_

**Okay! The remade version is finally up! The previous epilogue was a bit weird and too sad for my liking so I decided to change it. I hope you guys like it… Like the previous epilogue I am putting up a small preview of my on-going Card Captor Sakura Fanfiction.**

**-Summary of Vampire's Pure Love-**

In Medieval Japan , vampires haunt the alleys while angels protect from above, up in the sky. The two races hates each other and have been in war for over 100 millenniums. But what happen if fate twists itself again and a vampire bit an angel? Vampire Li Syaoran bit an angel, Sakura Kinomoto, without realizing she was an angel as she was pretending to be a Human. Now both worlds are thrust into chaos, wanting the event 100,000 years ago to repeat itself.

**-Preview of Vampire's Pure Love Chapter 1: When it all started-**

(**Edited slightly**)

"I am terribly sorry for this, Miss Human but you are merely food for me. And the eclipse is ending soon. I need to feed before it does and you happened to be in front of me. Time to meet death, Miss Human," the Vampire said, hissing slightly. The 'Human' eyes widened.

"I don't think you should bite me, Mr-" she was cut off when the Vampire bit her. Her eyes widened at the stinging pain when he punctured a vein. The first taste of her in his mouth was delightful when suddenly; he was thrown away from the 'Human' by a large force. The Vampire wheezed as he clutched his heart. His other hand clawing the ground in pain. The 'Human' looked at him in concern and shock with blood still trailing down her neck. The pain was unbearable to him. It was like every vein in his body was pulsing with pain as if it was fighting something. Then it came to him. He glared at the woman in front of him.

"You're an Angel, aren't you!" The Vampire shouted at the Angel. She merely looked down and nodded. The Vampire screamed as the pain worsened. The Angel looked at him in concern and ran to him. She knelt in front of him and held his face, making him look at her. But he scowled at her and slapped her hand away.

"Go away you cursed Angel!" he shouted. The Angel merely smiled softly at him and stood up.

"You'll turn to a Vangel like me… And the whole world will be disgusted by you, Mr Vampire. Soon you'll see you'll need me there for you after all. Here, a little something just in case you need it, Mr Vampire," The Angel said as she tossed a pink crucifix at him. Then she spread her gigantic pink wings. That's when something else came to the Vampire's mind.

"You're that Angel which saved my dinner!"

**-End of Preview-**

**It is a pretty long story even if I do say myself. So I hope you guys will enjoy it like you have enjoyed this story. And a small something… It is SxS…!! But kinda rated M for slight violence… So please review this epilogue and read the on-going story!**

**Yours sincerely--**

**DarknessDragonz--**


End file.
